Paris' New Hope
by Psychochu100
Summary: Marinette/Ladybug and Chat-Noir/Adrien meets a new face in the city of love, unaware of his role to come in the near future. Marinette x Adrien, Tikki x Plagg, OC x OC and onesided Plagg x OC. Story doesn't take place from any aired episodes... as far as i'm aware anyway.
1. Morning, Heroes

Paris' New Hope: A Miraculous Story

Chapter 1: Morning, Heroes

It was a peaceful Spring morning in Paris, the city of love; the orange sun's rays shone along the abated city streets and on the windows, the sky is a beautiful sky blue with partly cloudy weather, the flowers, bushes and various trees opened their flowers in response to the rays touching them and the fresh scent of bread and other consumable products began to waft into the air. Above the store of one such bakery, a 14 year-old girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sound asleep in her bed, dreaming happily of last night: Her alter-ego dubbed 'Ladybug' had saved Paris from another akumatised victim near the Eiffel Tower and after Hawk-Moth's announcement that he'll return, she heard Adrien cheering for her and felt sincerely flattered for that. He then approached her and grabbed out a note in his pocket and gave it to her and is heavily astounded to read 'Dear Marinette, I'd like you to come over to my place on Saturday. I've got a free schedule at that time, so I can use your company. Sincerely, Adrien Agreste.' She looked up and Adrien asked her if she can deliver that to Marinette, which she immediately agrees.

Marinette then woke up from her sleep as someone is tugging on her donah… well, at least something really. She woke up drowsily and looked over her donah to see Tikki, who is wide awake and tried to get her up for the day; Marinette then said "Morning Tikki, what time is it?" Tikki then pointed at Marinette's Alarm Clock and Marinette saw it was 6:15am, which she groaned softly, knowing her parents and grandfather are still asleep… well, except for her dad, who runs the bakery downstairs.

She then asked Tikki "Why did you wake me up, Tikki? I was having… an awesome dream." Tikki then responded slyly "You meant the one where you saved Paris from another Akuma and Adrien invited you to his house from last night?" Marinette then sighed, knowing Tikki is aware that the former is still infatuated with Adrien and she replied with a nod. To her surprise, Tikki giggled a little and said "For all we know, he's probably asking you for a date on that day; about time if you ask me, I was getting sick of Chat-Noir flirting with you and you getting in a faze every time Adrien is nearby." Marinette has to agree with Tikki on those pointers and blushed a bit at the thought of Adrien asking her out on a legit date, when her Alarm Clock just went off at 6:30 and she pressed the button to silence it before turning to Tikki and said "Well, we'd better get ready for the day." Tikki nodded and Marinette got out of her bed to prepare for school.

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien is sleeping on his side on his bed, his mouth open slightly because he snored last night after he gave a note for Marinette to Ladybug, unaware that both individuals are the same, when Plagg, having a slight bloodshot in both his eyes, checked the time and saw it was just 6:35am, making him groan in annoyance and went over to one of Adrien's pillows and, despite its size compared to Plagg, swung it over his head and hit Adrien in the face with it, waking him up almost instantaneously. He then turned his head and saw Plagg hovering over him, the latter saying "Morning, sleepyhead." Adrien then sighed unamused and replied "Morning Plagg. You had a good sleep?"

One look at Plagg's eyes told Adrien he did not and Plagg said "Do you snore often in your sleep?" Adrien shook his head and Plagg continued "Well, you must have a difficult day yesterday…" Adrien raised his right brow and shook his head in a neutral tone; yesterday, he had QUITE a busy schedule that he missed out on homework on school and felt like he could collapse from exhaustion. Adrien then sat on the side of his bed and Plagg sat on his shoulder as the former rubbed the back of his neck before saying "I'm fortunate that I've got a free schedule tomorrow; I really need to catch up on my homework with Marinette helping me…" He then turned to Plagg and saw he had a sly grin on his face and he said "What?"

Plagg then deviantly replied "You sure that's all you want to do with Marinette?" Adrien is confused as to why Plagg is asking that, when Plagg sniggered at his expressive response and continued "Dude, she really likes you! I mean, she is really infatuated with you! Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't see it…" Adrien isn't sure about that, before he recalls his earlier interactions with Marinette and sees Plagg's point. Adrien then lightly chuckled and said "Well, I grant you, she's really kind hearted and a good person, but…" Adrien trailed off and looked out at the window, thinking of what his father would react if he was dating the daughter of a baker.

Plagg then tugged Adrien's sleeve and he said "Well, if I was in your shoes, I'd pick Marinette over Chloe any day of the week. ANY. DAY." Adrien agrees with Plagg, but is still unsure if his father would approve still; he then thinked about her mother and knew she would side with Plagg. Adrien then sighed and got up from the bed before saying "We'd better get ready for the day, school y'know…" Plagg shrugged and flew into Adrien's bag as Adrien went into his personal bathroom.

Back at Marinette's home, she has gotten ready for school today and is hyped for tomorrow, when Tikki ushered her to calm down, which Marinette apologised for it, before she went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast as her parents and grandfather were already at the table. Marinette bid them good morning and they heartily bids her one as well as the former grabbed a bowl, some cereal and milk and poured the latter two into the bowl before putting them back and grabbed a spoon before consuming it.

As she almost finished it, she noticed a column on the newspaper her dad is reading titled 'Ladybug saves Paris again; what can't she do?' Marinette smiled gently, feeling flattered that the city of love deems her an imposable figure, before she finished her cereal and puts the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher before she grabbed her bag and kissed her parents and grandfather before she departs for school.

Back at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien got dressed for the day and packed his bag with his schoolbooks, his lunch and Camembert Cheese for Plagg, before Natalie gave Adrien his schedule for the day and they departed in the limousine with his father, Gabriel Agreste, to the school. Natalie then sense the uncomfortableness in the room and turned on the overhead mini-tv to see a news report of Ladybug saving Paris yet again from last night, which Gabriel noted "Well… she has certainly got the approval of Paris. Some even liked her…"

Adrien felt like he knows who is under the mask, yet he cannot put his finger on WHO… When they stopped in front of the school, Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and got out, with Gabriel saying "Have a good day, son!" Adrien then saw Marinette and waved at her, who is more confident than she was in her earlier encounters, waved back and walked with him up inside the school, making Gabriel crack a smile before he closed the limousine door and it drove off.


	2. New kid

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 2: New kid

Adrien and Marinette walked together along the busy school hall, feeling more content whenever they're close to each other; in Marinette's case, she has a deep crush on the latter and in Adrien's case, due to his talk with Plagg, feels more secure close to the former. Alya and Nino came around the corner ahead of them and saw, to their surprise and satisfaction, Adrien and Marinette smiling close to each other and Alya exclaimed contently "No… way. You two… are you guys…?"

Both Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other and stammered awkwardly before Chloe came in, asking "What's going o—"Chloe saw Marinette and hid her gritted teeth behind her closed lips, but her narrowed eyes are a dead giveaway; fortunately, the school bell came in before Chloe could do something irrational and they went to class, though Chloe still leered at Marinette venomously.

When they entered their classroom, they noticed a new student in the upper seats grabbing a notebook and a red and blue pen from his knapsack: He was fair-skinned, has short deep brown hair with a fringe across his left eye, wears a navy blue polo shirt with a brown vest, blue jeans and black and white sneakers with pure white ankle socks underneath. Miss Brittle then came in from the opposing door and said "Ah! Class, this is our newest student; his name is Marcus Steingrad and is an exchange student from Greenland. It is quite rare for this school to have students from other countries, so please give him some respect."

The class, including Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and even Chloe, still not breaking her glare at Marinette, nodded in agreement and took their seats before they started their class. During the class, everyone in the class is learning about the basics of physics, when Chloe stealthily stuck a piece of gum underneath Marinette's seat and sat back in her respective seat, when Miss Brittle asked for questions and Marcus threw his hand up, which the former lets him speak and he asked "Just two questions ma'am: First, is it really rare for this school to get students from other parts of the world or am I just the first?"

Miss Brittle noted that Marcus isn't the first exchange student in the school, but hopes he isn't put off from the student's behaviour. Marcus then rubbed the back of his head and said "That's when the second bit comes in; it's not a question though… Chloe stuck a piece of gum underneath Marinette's seat." Chloe then blurted out "What?! How did you… I mean… whatever do you mean?" Marcus then said "There's an empty wrapper in your handbag and the piece of gum is still wet underneath Marinette's seat."

Miss Brittle then stooped under Marinette's seat and saw the gum underneath Marinette's seat and replied "Chloe: Detention after school. Marcus: Appreciate your perspective awareness and honesty." Marcus closed his eyes and nodded before he returned to write down notes and Chloe, stunned that someone noticed what she had done, rested her head on her book and stayed that way until lunch break.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino looked at Marcus with increased respect, who is sitting alone at a cafeteria table, listening to music on his phone while eating his sandwich, and wondered why he wants to be alone. Alya then said "He's rather perspective; noticing what Chloe did while he was jottling down his notes." Adrien then gulped down his lunch before saying "He's quite a kind person too; not sure if he's sociable, but he knows how to interact."

Marinette is about to say something, when she groaned and said unamused "Look who's coming over to Marcus…" They saw Chloe pacing over to Marcus with some fury on her face and Nino softly said "Oh this should be good…"

Chloe then banged her hands on Marcus' table and exclaimed "How on earth did you see me stick a piece of gum underneath that baker girl's seat?! Did you have a secret camera in your vest?" Marcus then replied calmly after swallowing a bit of his sandwich "I didn't have to… I heard you leave your seat with the chewing gum still in your mouth and you crawling on the floor."

Chloe then scoffed and said "You 'heard' me? What are you, a psychic?" Marcus shook his head as he took another bite from his sandwich and swallowed it after a moment of chewing it before replying "No… I'm just a perspective guy. I'm not into chewing gum, though… I prefer to keep fit." Knowing Chloe, Adrien knew she would offend Marcus and, like on a schedule, Chloe retorts "Well, I think you're a homeless pup a long away from the pound." To their surprise, even Chloe's, Marcus shrugged and replied "Maybe I am… but at least I know how to behave myself, even when insulted by a rich brat."

There was a large gather of 'oooo' throughout the cafeteria; no one had ever insulted Chloe before and she definitely didn't like his calm tone. She then exclaimed "Well I don't like your unnerving voice! Why should I behave myself?" Marcus then replied, opening and spooning some packed yoghurt without looking at Chloe "Because the principal is standing right behind you now." Chloe then chuckled initially, then her smile faded a little and turned to see the principal standing right behind her, just as Marcus said he would.

She was then steered into the Principal's Office as the rest of the cafeteria lowered their voices and murmured "He's good…" "He has some guts to stand up against Chloe…" "He didn't even raise his voice… impressive…" Marcus heard these comments, but prefers not to take in the glory and continued eating his lunch as Adrien said "Okay… he's officially a friend now." Marinette, Alya and Nino couldn't agree more before they finished their lunch.

Their last class for the day is Computer Tech and everyone took a seat with a computer; Marcus took a seat and Marinette and Alya sat on either side of him, which he didn't mind at all. Their task for today's lesson is to make a draft for a one-storey house and they can make it however they like. They started their lesson and began working on the shape of their drafted housing as Marinette said "Marcus… I am quite impressed on how you handled against Chloe; very few people can stand up to her and none of them did it calmly." Marcus shrugged and smiled a bit, replying "Ah, she's a mean bully… they say some foul stuff and do bad things to torment innocent people, but they cannot handle being burned like I did to Chloe…" Alya snickered and replied "I'LL say… I've never seen her furious at someone who isn't in her way OR gone to detention before."

Marcus nodded gently and went back to his draft; it was only halfway through the lesson when the teacher came around and checked on their progress, before saying "Alya, nice layout; Marinette, good sizing… Marcus, you… wow-ee, you are quite fluent in computer work aren't you? You've already done a complete draft of a one-storey house… with 30 minutes left on the clock too! I would ask you to do another draft, but I have never seen such detail like this. Consider this your early time off, you've definitely earned it lad." Marcus smiled a bit and thanked the teacher before he got up and went over to his knapsack and grabbed out his phone from one of the smaller pockets.

Alya and Marinette peeked at Marcus' draft and are astounded to see he had planned it so well, it was so detailed it even had an estimated cost on resources on the bottom-left corner on the page. Alya then faced Marinette and said "He's good with computers… perhaps more than good." Marinette nodded and turned to Marcus, who is sitting on a chair with headphone, nodding with a pleasant smile on his face as Marinette noticed he was listening to music on his phone.

27 minutes later, the school bell rang and the class packed up their gear and headed out through the front, when Marcus accidentally bumped into Adrien and they dropped their phones in a nerve response. Marcus then said "Oh sorry man, I swear I didn't notice you there… really, I am sorry." Adrien then replied "It's alright, Marcus. Don't worry about it, I didn't notice you either." Marcus exclaimed a sigh and they picked up their phones and placed them in their pockets before they bid goodbye for now and Adrien walked with Marinette along the eastern direction towards their homes as Marcus walked along the west towards the river, both unaware they mistakingly took the wrong phones.


	3. Phone Mix-Up and New Kwami

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 3: Phone Mix-Up and New Kwami

Marcus walked along the riverside towards the warehouses and unlocked Warehouse D, sighing because of yesterday's events: Earlier on Yesterday afternoon, Marcus is sitting with his back against a pickup's cab with his baggage vibrating in the back, looking up at the partly cloudy sky. He was supposed to take a flight straight to Paris, France, but his uncle lost the tickets in the trash, so he was forced, due to lack of options, to take a boat to Europe and take a ride from someone who has enough room for him and his baggage the rest of the way. Fortunately, an owner of a Winery in the same pickup that Marcus is in now gladly took him aboard, due to getting a shipment of red wine to a local restaurant in Paris itself.

It took 3 hours to reach Paris and the Winery Owner dropped Marcus off at the Information Center before he drove off, bidding him good luck before driving off. Marcus then pulled his baggage and, after a few minutes of bantering, got a deed to an abandoned warehouse near the riverside; Marcus asked if anyone else used the warehouse, but the receptionist told him he was just the first to accept it. When he reached Warehouse D, after asking for directions from a local, he saw it was run down: Some windows were damaged, a few bolts were missing from corners of the exterior and the door just flopped down as its hinges just wore off.

The inside is such a mess that Marcus sighed in disbelief: there was scrap metal all over the place, there was a sedan chassis in the middle of the interior and the overhead skylights were all broken. Marcus sighed and puts down his baggage down on a least hazardous spot before he got to work cleaning it up from the inside; it was about an hour into cleaning and he found some spots where he can sleep in a cot, do some media-related activities and where he can prepare and cook some meals, when he heard a soft hum from the corner of the warehouse.

He turned slowly to see a bright blue glow emanating from a pile of rags and spare parts covered in dust, so he cautiously approached it and reached out for a rag and hesitated a bit before slowly relieving it to see a small creature: it has a feminine figure, her whole body, even her hair, is the same colour as the glow, her hair is long and curled at the end, but it has patches of dirt on it. She woke up slowly and looked up to see Marcus standing over her, before he crouched down and asked "How long have you been there?" The small feminine creature smacked her lips because they're dry and pushed herself up with her best effort before collapsing and replied croakingly "I… don't know."

Marcus felt concern for her and got her in his palm before saying to her "I think you need some treatment." He then walked over to his backpack and grabbed out a bottle of apple juice, then he unbottled it and angled it just so the juice is close to the top and grabbed a small smear on his index finger and held it in front of the weakened feminine creature, who sucked the juice from the finger and breathed in as her throat steadily soothed and her voice is high-pitched, but lovely and said "Thank you so much, that feels so much better… *sighs* but my hair is such a dirty mess." Marcus sighed a bit, before he looked around and saw a sink where he could make a kitchen in, so he got up and took the feminine creature to the sink before running a small stream of hot water and the feminine creature ran her messy hair under the heated water, feeling it becoming more free now when Marcus shut off the tap and the feminine whipped her hair freely and exclaimed softly "That feels so much better…"

Marcus smiled a little, glad he could help the feminine creature out, when he asked "I beg my pardon, but I didn't catch your name…" The feminine creature's eyes widened and replied "I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself. My name is Tekla and I'm the Kwami of Technology… *sighs* fact still is, I cannot remember how I ended up in that dirty pile of junk of scrap, but I'm glad you came to help me." Marcus then held out his pinky finger as he replied "Nice to meet you Tekla, my name is Marcus Steingrad and I was born and raised in Greenland. I just moved in not but an hour ago."

Tekla then shook her hands on Marcus' pinky and she giggled, which Marcus raised his brow and Tekla said "Sorry… you just have gentle skin. That tends to indicate a kind heart… I rarely encounter someone with a kind heart." Marcus felt flattered from Tekla's comment, before he turned to the warehouse and sighed before turning his head back to Tekla and said "I'm just going to clean up the place a little more… but you can rest in my knapsack and listen to music in my phone if you like."

Tekla appreciates the thought and agrees before Marcus nodded and got up to clean up the warehouse as Tekla opened the smaller pocket in Marcus' Knapsack and lied comfortably in it as she puts on some random songs, nodding her head in rhythm with a smile on her face, thinking "He has a good selection, without a doubt."

2 hours later, Marcus nudged Tekla gently with his pinky and she opened her eyes to stifle her laugh because Marcus is covered in soot, dust and oil, but looked around and saw he had swept the flooring, removed the sedan chassis with help from a forklift ("How on earth did I not hear THAT?"), removed the scrap metal and dirty rags and got a cot bed out, as well as 3 bean bags surrounding a circular coffee table. She then flew up a little to see that he wiped the wooden counter tops clean, as well as the sink to see it a shiny metal surface and then turned around, amazed that Marcus had done all this in a mere 3 hours, when he cleared his throat and said "I uh… I should take a shower now; I'm such a right mess."

Tekla then held her hand close to her mouth with a sly smile as Marcus grabbed a towel and a change of clothing from his baggage before heading towards a door near his cot bed and entered what Tekla assumed correctly is the bathroom; it cinched her when she heard a shower running and heard Marcus whistling a familiar tune and she thought to herself ("Where did I heard those specific notes before?")

3 minutes later, Marcus came out, wearing a white singlet and black cotton pants and holding his towel and dirty clothing under his arms when he turned to see Tekla with her eyes widened slightly and asked "You uh… you want to grab a bite?" Tekla nodded and Marcus packed his dirty laundry in a grey plastic bag before he went over to his luggage and got out a hot plate, a plastic cup, a plastic bowl and a bag of nacho chips.

Marcus started up the hot plate and grabbed out from the cupboards and pint-sized fridge a pure-white ceramic bowl, a fork, a bottle of salsa, a block of cheese, a cheese grater and the apple juice that Marcus used to soothe Tekla's throat. 3 minutes later, Marcus and Tekla are having their meal, which Tekla hid her face behind a chip, building a crush on someone she barely knew, before she breathed in and out calmly and dug in to her nachos, as Marcus finished his meal and drunk some apple juice before placing his cup closer to Tekla, who looked at the cup and Marcus in awe before saying "Thank you so much… you didn't have to…" Marcus shrugged and replied "Well, you WERE in that rag heap for who knows how long, so it'd be wise to take care of you."

Tekla smiled broadly and helped herself to the apple juice as Marcus yawned deeply and stretched his arms before smacking his lips and grabbed his phone to see a message from his mom happy he has moved to Paris for a better education. Marcus smiled and walked over to the cot bed as Tekla, finished with the apple juice in the plastic cup, saw him walk over to bed and flew over to him and helped him setting up his phone charger for tomorrow before he slipped in the blanket and Tekla asked if it was alright if she can sleep with him, which his nodded in confirmation. Tekla then smiled happily and snuggled in between the blanket and Marcus before they drifted off to sleep.

In present time, Marcus said "Tech, I'm back!" Marcus heard a soft hum and saw Tekla lying on her back in mid-air, looking up at the skylights and looked at Marcus and replied curiously "'Tech'? Why that nickname?" Marcus then propped his knapsack against his cot bed and said "2 reasons: first is because it sounds like the 3 letters in your name and the second is because you're the Kwami of Technology."

Tekla nodded in understanding and returned to looking up at the skylight; Marcus shrugged and laid down on his cot bed when Tekla said "By the way, you got the wrong phone." Marcus then frowned a little and checked the phone to see that Tekla is correct: he has got Adrien's phone by mistake and Adrien must've got his phone mistakingly too. Fortunately, Adrien's phone is a similar model to his, so, even though it wasn't his, he accessed it and went into settings…

Meanwhile, Adrien went into his room to catch up with his homework, when he realised he forgotten to tell Marinette the time he can come over to his house, so he grabbed the phone and turned it on to see, much to his astonishment, it wasn't his phone and must've not noticed he took the wrong one. He was looking at Marcus' phone, with the background picture being the Playstation symbol.

He then got a message on Marcus' phone, telling him his phone had been GPS Linked to Marcus' phone and saw that his phone is at Warehouse D and got another message from his phone, which read "So sorry man… I didn't notice I took your phone. Unfortunately, it has about 7% battery left, so I better charge it for now. I'll come to you tomorrow, give it back to you and apologise for my mistake."

Adrien didn't know how to react, but he puts Marcus' phone on his own charger and saw it fits well, when he saw a massive song selection and Plagg peered over his shoulder and noticed a song he never heard before and asked "What does that song go?" Adrien then eyed 'Break Free (Lead the Way)' from the Super Mario Odyssey Soundtrack* and replied "Well, as tempting it is to hear it, I don't want to intrude on other people's business Plagg." Plagg shrugged and said "Fair enough. You can ask him when he gets here tomorrow anyway." Adrien shrugged too and went back to his homework…

Marinette looked absent-mindedly out of her bedroom window, thinking dreamingly about her time with Adrien tomorrow; Tikki, however, felt uneasy… she has a feeling there is another presence in the city, but isn't sure if it is a friend or a foe. Marinette snapped out of her trance when there is a knock from her door and Tikki hid in Marinette's handbag and Marinette said "Come in…" Much to their relief, it was only her father, Tom Dupeng; he then asked "Marinette, I understood that you're going to young Adrien's home for homework."

She both nodded and Marinette's Father continued "Well, I bid you a good time, sweetie. That boy has such an affect on you, I wouldn't be surprised that you two would start dating, really. 'Night, Marinette." Tom exited the bedroom before Marinette groaned in embarrassment and Tikki noted "Well look on the bright side: you get to date—oops, I mean hang out with Adrien tomorrow." Marinette nodded before she thought about her and Adrien in the latter's bedroom and fantasised leaning in for a kiss, when her mother yelled her name for dinner, snapping out of her fantasy and said "Right away, mom!" Marinette then went out of her bedroom, leaving Tikki to lie on the bed along, thinking to herself "Plagg…"


	4. Hero Bonding

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 4: Hero Bonding

Adrien woke up drowsily to see the early morning sun rising in his bedroom window, making him sigh in annoyance; he checked his alarm clock to see it is just 6:15am, which he sighed and buried his face in his pillow, saying with his voice muffled "Great… Just great…" Plagg, on the other hand, is content after listening to some songs from Marcus' phone and is humming a song that got stuck in his head, which he isn't annoyed of.

He then noticed Adrien with his face against his pillow and nudged him, saying "Morning, Prince Sleeper." Adrien then replied, his face still against the pillow "Morning, Cheesy Cat… *uuughh…*" Plagg then twitched his ear and asked what the problem is, which Adrien took a moment to reply; he then raised his head and sat up before saying "It's Marinette… After yesterday, I… I have developed feelings for her like I do for Ladybug. Not sure why, but I see… I see similarities between these two… can't put my finger on it though…"

Plagg then nodded, agreeing with Adrien before saying "Well… Marinette is coming over today in a couple hours for 'homework'… *snicker*" Adrien leered at Plagg unamused, but he knows that Marinette likes him… Adrien then had an idea and asked Plagg "Hey Plagg, you want to come with me and Marinette to the Arcade after lunch? Of course, you can hide in my bag, but still…" Plagg then slowly stopped snickering and replied "With pleasure; I want to know your 'chemistry' with her… *pfft!*" Plagg then laughed wheezily and tried to steady himself before the laughter died down for about 2 minutes and he breathed in and exhaled a few times before holding up his paw and saying casually "I'm good… I'm good." Adrien shook his head and grabbed his clothing and towel for a shower…

An hour later, in Warehouse D, Marcus woke up slowly to see Tekla sleeping next to him contently on the cot sheet; somehow, he sees her as cute whenever she sleeps and is reminded of his mother noting he's such a quiet sleeper, even in heavy weather. He then witnessed Tekla yawning and saw her smacking her lips before she slowly opened her eyes and said quietly "Morning Marcus. You slept well?" Marcus nodded and replied "Did you, Tech?" Tekla nodded with a small smile.

Marcus then got up and sat on the edge of the cot bed, rubbing his neck while yawning as Tekla flew up in front of him and said "Got something planned for today, Master?" Marcus looked up at Tekla and questioned Tekla as he raised his brow "Why did you refer to me as 'Master'?" Tekla then replied "Well, Kwami's have a choice on who to choose for their master. I cannot recall my previous master, but whoever he or she is, the bond somehow ended when I ended up in that dirty rag pile. Since you've found me and tended to me, you're my Master now."

Marcus then nodded and said after a moment's thought "Well, that's quite nice of you to choose me as a Master… but the thing is… I never ordered someone around before. I don't want to force you at all… You can help me if you wish, but I'd NEVER wanted to force you or anyone with anything." Tekla felt reassured and replied "That's very nice of you to say. So… got anything for breakfast?" Marcus nodded and went over to his knapsack and got out a 6-pack of 500ml cereal boxes and asked Tekla "One thing: Can Kwami's eat certain foods or can they eat any type of food?" Tekla shrugged and replied "Depends on the Kwami; in MY case, I don't mind whatever."

Marcus smiled a bit and opened the plastic covering before she gestured Tekla to choose whatever she wants, which she flew to the boxes and tapped her chin in thought before she grabbed the Froot Loops box and Marcus took the Coco Pops box before he puts the remaining cereal boxes in the pantry, seeing it had cobwebs and dense dust prior to him cleaning it up; it is now a healthy oaken pantry and puts the cereal boxes on the second shelf on his right before he grabbed the plastic bowls in the overhead cupboard next to the pantry and two spoons from the drawer as Tekla grabbed the milk from the pint-sized fridge and flew it over to the counter without any effort.

Marcus placed the bowls and spoons next to the milk carton and gently stroked Tekla's head with his pinky, noting that she has quite a smooth skin before he opened the milk carton and they poured their respective cereal boxes in their bowls before Marcus poured the milk in and puts the cap back on before he puts it back in the fridge and he carried his breakfast, as well as helping Tekla with hers, to the coffee table. He then snapped his fingers and went over to his knapsack and grabbed out a small radio with a small, metallic antennae and turned it on before he turned the dial to hear the news cast.

Marcus then sat on the beanbag as he ate his breakfast, listening intently to the radio as Tekla ate hers on the coffee table: "This is Live from the Eiffel Tower; the famous designer Gabriel Agreste is coming to the famous Parisian Landmark to announce his future plans for his brand and his apprentice for his company. Everyone in Paris is invited to the public announcement and already there is a security presence here, as well as the photographers. The announcement will begin at 3pm today, so we hope everyone will attend the announcement."

Marcus had just finished his cereal when Adrien's phone rang and placed his empty bowl on the coffee table; he then got the phone and saw that Gabriel Agreste himself is calling and, although nervous, he answered it and said "Um, hello?" A voice then rang from the other side of the transceiver said "So… you're the one who has my son's phone?" Marcus' eyes dimmed and replied nervously "Not intentionally sir, I swear it. I've been meaning to return it to your son today… assuming he has a free time slot in his schedule, naturally." There was a few moments of silence before Mr Agreste said "He has, actually. But I'm surprised that you would admit you've acquired his phone, let alone being formal with his father over the phone."

Marcus then cleared his throat nervously and replied "I'm just being respectful, sir. I swear I thought I've grabbed my phone until in the evening yesterday. If I had known it was your son's at that time, I'd have pointed it out and gave it back to him." There was more silence, before Mr Agreste said, with a more lightened tone "Well, I'm glad you have a sense of morality. I apologise for my cold tone; I had a lot to go through these days…" Marcus then replied sympathetically "Oh… I see, sir. Well, I'll be over to where your son is to return his phone. Sorry for the mix up, by the way." Mr Agreste then replied "It's no trouble, young man."

Marcus then disconnected the call and placed Adrien's phone on the cot bed before getting his change of clothing from his knapsack and got out a Globe shirt, a pair of black underwear, brown jeans, white ankle socks with a red and blue stripe on them and pure white sneakers before he went into the bathroom and took a shower while whistling 'The Other Side' by Jason Derulo, before he got out the bathroom in his clothing as Tekla flew over to him and felt flattered in seeing him in clean clothing before Marcus went over to the cot bed and pocketed Adrien's phone before he asked Tekla if she would like to tag along, which she agreed, adding "Incidentally, Marcus, Kwami's cannot be seen in public, so I just want to hide in your pocket for the time being." Marcus sees Tekla's point and opened his opposing pocket, letting Tekla fly in before exiting the warehouse and locking it with the key before heading to the Agreste Mansion via GPS Link.

Marinette woke up half an hour after Marcus left for the Agreste Mansion and sat up on her bed and yawned drowsily while stretching her arms before she got out of bed and grabbed some clothing before taking a steamy shower and clothed herself before proceeding downstairs to have breakfast with her books under her arm; Tom and Sabine Cheng are having some bran cereal with honey when they saw their daughter coming down the stairs and bids her a good morning before Marinette bids the formers the same as she made her breakfast and ate it on the table before asking them what is going on.

Sabine then said "Well, Gabriel Agreste is holding a public announcement at the Eiffel Tower at 3pm today about his future of his Brand and about choosing an apprentice to his work." Marinette is taken aback, fantasising of Gabriel choosing her and her and Adrien kissing when Tom said "Marinette… Earth to Marinette…" Marinette snapped out of her daydream and apologised for it, which the latters paid no mind to it. Marinette awkwardly smiled before she finished her breakfast and cleaned it up before she went over to Adrien's home.

Adrien just had his breakfast with his father, Nathalie and his personal bodyguard and they overheard his phone call with Marcus and understood the mistake; he's now in his room with his school books, sighing in relief he now has a day's worth of free time to catch up with his homework, when Marcus' phone rang, with the ringtone being 'Go' by Treat. Adrien picked it up and saw that his phone is calling, so he answered it and Marcus said "Hey Adrien… I'm just coming up to your place, man." Adrien then minimised the phone app and puts on the Map app, seeing his phone's pic moving towards where he is and replied "You're not kidding about the GPS Link, Marcus. Why the link, though?" Marcus then started "Well…" when Marinette's voice came from the end "Oh hi Marcus! You got work to catch up on too?"

Adrien then blurted out "Marinette? Is that you?" There was a bit of static before Marinette's voice said closer to the mic "Marcus! How did you took Adrien's phone?" Marcus then explained the situation to Marinette and she replied "Ohhh… Well, we might as well get inside anyhow." Adrien heard the phone cut off and heard the front door open before Adrien's bodyguard opened the door and allowed them inside before Marcus grabbed Adrien's phone out of his pocket and Adrien did the same with the former's phone; Marcus then said "Again dude, I'm sincerely sorry. I honestly swore I did not know it was your phone I took…" Adrien then shrugged and replied "Well, nobody's perfect in this world, really."

Marcus shrugged and they switched phones before Marcus asked "About that woman on your phone… Is she your mother?" Adrien then nodded glumly and replied "I haven't seen her in almost a full year… neither me or my dad knows how she disappeared or where she is now…" Marinette then gave Adrien a gentle hug and he replied with a hug back; Marcus knew better to ruin their tender moment, so he excused himself as he left Adrien's room and let out a sigh of relief before seeing himself outside of the Agreste Mansion.

Minutes later, Marinette and Adrien are on the latter's bed, sorting out Adrien's homework problem to get him back in pace. Marinette is in the middle of helping him with the science homework when her phone rang and she awkwardly laughed before answering it and is astonished to hear it was Gabriel Agreste himself on the other end of the transceiver and he said "Miss Marinette Dupeng-Cheng… I called you with some good news: As you've probably heard, I'm looking for an apprentice to work part-time in my Branding and, after winning first place with your Derby Hat and my son's praisal of your work, I've decided to choose you as my apprentice."

Marinette felt like a hail of fireworks erupted in her brain, because she was sincerely fazed with the news that she opened her mouth and closed it a few times before Gabriel said "Miss Dupeng-Cheng, are you there?" Marinette is still shocked with the news, when Adrien gently took her phone without any fuss and told his father "She's taking the news quite astoundingly, dad. She's just opening her mouth and closing it because of your decision to make her your apprentice." Gabriel then chuckled and replied "I see. I've been meaning to tell her something relating to clothing, but as she is stunned with the news, I suppose I can tell you."

Adrien then asked "Okay dad, what is it you want to talk about?" There was a moment of silence before Gabriel said "Adrien… you know you have gotten a scarf on your birthday and think it was from me?" Adrien replied "Yeah?" Gabriel exhaled awkwardly before saying "Well… it wasn't me who made it… it was Marinette." Adrien widened his eyes and looked at Marinette, who had her eyes widened still, but her mouth has closed and looked at Adrien fazed; Adrien then said through the phone "A matter of inquiry, what WERE you planning to get for my birthday?" There was a few moments of silence before Gabriel replied "Well… I'm afraid I was too busy to get you a present at that time… but if I were to get you something, it would be… well, a piece of clothing. I'd say Marinette chose your happiness over hers with that gift." Adrien then expressed blankness and said "Why do you say that, dad?" To his surprise, his father sniggered before replying "Well, honestly son. If anyone would say that Chloe would be your partner, I would have personally throttled them. If anything, I'd prefer Marinette over Chloe any day of the week."

Adrien, recalling Plagg's personal view yesterday, said "Uh huh… Well dad, I'll see you later then." Adrien then cut off the call and looked at Marinette, who is sweating in fear of Adrien yelling at her and closed her eyes to brace herself, when she felt her hand being touched by another. She opened her eyes to see Adrien looking at her sympathetically and said "Marinette… You'd do that to make me happy?" Marinette felt more calm and nodded before replying "I wanted to give you the scarf myself, believe me… but your father is mostly at work, so I placed the scarf in the mailbox, but o forgot to sign my name on it; Nathalie must've told you it was from your father."

Adrien then looked down a bit and smiled; he then looked up and said "Marinette… even if my dad didn't made the scarf and you'd given it to me for my birthday, I'd still be happy." Marinette cannot believe what she is hearing, but her heart is starting to skip heartbeats. Adrien saw it and asked nervously "Marinette… I… I um…" Marinette then, acting out of impulse, kissed Adrien on the cheek, then immediately leaned back and covered her mouth while blushing furiously, saying "Sorry."

Adrien then calmly said, blushing deeply "You missed." Marinette then raised her brow and asked "What do you mean I missed?" Adrien then shrugged as he repeated "You missed." They just stared at each other for a few moments before Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm and pulled her in to a kiss, stunning her because Adrien is literally kissing her; Marinette then took in the kiss and closed her eyes before she kissed back and they fell back in Adrien's direction before breaking off and Marinette and Adrien simultaneously said "I love you." They smiled and Marinette then rested her head on Adrien's chest and closed her eyes as Adrien gently stroked her head with a gentle smile.


	5. Bakery Lunch and Arcade Fun

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 5: Bakery Lunch and Arcade Fun

2 hours after departing the Agreste Mansion, Marcus had taken the sights around Paris, looking at the Arc De Triomphe, the Louvre, the Church of Notre Dame and most notably the Eiffel Tower, which a stage is being set up for the announcement later on and a security guard told Marcus to keep his distance, which he didn't argue because he just wants to spend time roaming the city. He's currently at the park, playing on his touch pad in an app called Heroes of Dragon Age and fantasised himself as a Human Warrior character with a sword and shield as his weapons, when his stomach began to lightly rumble and checked the time to see it was almost midday, so he decided to grab some lunch at a bakery.

He then saw Alya across the way, playing with her little sisters near the fountain; he turned off his touch pad and puts it in his knapsack before getting Alya's attention and asked her "Hi Alya. I don't suppose you'd know where a bakery is in this city?" Alya readjusted her glasses before replying "Well, actually I do. I know a friend whose parents own a bakery shop; they're friendly people, so I'm sure they can help you out."

Marcus then thanked Alya and proceeded to the bakery, having a feeling that Marinette might be there too; surely enough, he sees Marinette and Adrien talking sweetly at a table near the front windows and sees a big burly man and an Asian woman by the burly man's side, both looking at Marinette with content. Marcus approached the bakery to see why they're contently watching Marinette: She's dating Adrien, hence why they just pecked each other lips. Tekla then poked her head out and exclaimed an *Awwwww!* when she saw Marinette and Adrien pecking before she retreated back into Marcus' pocket.

Marcus then smiled a little before he entered the bakery, prompting Marinette to break away from the kiss and saw to her relief that it was just Marcus; however, she spotted her parents just turning the corner into the kitchen and she laid her head on the table, groaning unamusingly. Marcus then rang the bell and, after a few moments, Marinette's father, Tom Dupeng, came from the kitchen and said "Good afternoon lad, what can I get you?" Marcus then checked the menu and said "Can I please have a ham and cheese baguette sandwich?" Tom turned and replied "Certainly. That would be 5 Euros, please."

Marcus then reached into his knapsack and grabbed his black leather wallet and got out a 5 Euro note and gave it to Mr Dupeng, who took it gently and puts it in the register before saying "Thank you. Won't be two minutes, lad. Find a seat and I'll bring your order over." Marcus then smiled and nodded before choosing the corner table and grabbed out his phone and headphones and played 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons. Marinette, after having a couple of moments to look at Marcus, asked Adrien "So Adrien, what do you want me to make you?" Adrien puts his hand over his mouth and tapped his finger on his upper lip in thought before his eyes widened slightly and whispered in Marinette's ear and she replied "Coming up, Model Boy!" Adrien sniggered at that phrase, despite it being technically true and replied "Thanks, Baker Girl."

Marinette then looked back and winked at Adrien as her father passed by her, holding a plate with two halves of the Ham and Cheese Baguette Sandwich and places it on Marcus' table, which Marcus paused the music app and removed his headphones and thanked Mr Dupeng before tucking in the chair and ate his lunch.

In the kitchen, Mr Dupeng just entered it as Marinette had just made the quiche and puts it in the oven before turning to her parents and asked "Honestly, I appreciate your support of my relationship with Adrien, but do you really have to look at us contently? That's just… not really mentally secure, really." Her mother then replied "Sorry Honey… It's just your father and I are happy you're seeing that boy now."

Marinette sighed and said "I know… I just don't want you guys accidentally mess it up; I definitely know you won't do it intentionally." Her parents understood and Marinette waited for the quiche to finish cooking, when her grandfather came down the ladder and went to the store and saw Adrien looking out the window, lost in thought and saw Marcus finishing his half Baguette Sandwich before turning 'round back into the kitchen.

A minute later, Tekla whispered to Marcus "Marcus… can I have a nibble in that sandwich?" Marcus looked out the front windows and Adrien, before he nodded and grabbed the other half of the sandwich and held it with his left hand close to the cut part and the other hand a bit farther as Tekla flew up and took a few bites, before whispering contently "Man, that's GOOD!" Marcus smiled and Tekla flew back into the bag pocket just as Marinette came back with a quiche on a plate and Adrien thanked Marinette for making this, prompting to exhale with relief silently before proceeding to finish his sandwich.

Marinette then tapped her fingers awkwardly as Adrien ate a piece of quiche she made and he rolled his eyes contently with a great smile, making Marinette smile as he noted "This is SO good… you are an awesome cook, Marinette." Marinette felt deeply appreciated from Adrien's comment, when he decided to share the quiche with her; suffice to say, she can hardly resist the offer and ate the quiche with Adrien. When they finished, Marinette took the plate and cutlery into the kitchen before returning to the front and Adrien asked her "Hey Marinette? You, um… you want to head to the Arcade with me?"

Marcus perked his head up when Adrien mentioned 'Arcade' and Marinette instantly nodded, when Marcus asked "There's an Arcade here in Paris?" Marinette then looked at Marcus, though not in an annoying sense and replied "Yeah, actually. Why, are you partial to Arcade Games and Dance Pads?"

Marcus chuckled ecstatically and replied "I've always wanted to go on an arcade game… but because of family troubles, I didn't get any time to head down to the mall to have a go." Marinette looked at Adrien and he nodded, before Marinette looked back at Marcus and said "Sure… you can come along." Marcus did an air punch and said "Alright! Don't worry, I won't get in the way of your relationship."

It was 1:05pm when they arrived at the mall and Adrien and Marinette are holding hands contently as Marcus is listening to '4 Minutes' by Madonna, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland; they arrived at the Arcade and they saw Max playing Virtua Fighter 5 against Nino, which Max won with little effort. Marcus is in awe as he looked around the Arcade and saw every Arcade game, from Pacman to Donkey Kong to even Dance Dance Revolution Universe 3. Nino then noticed the couple and waved at them, which they waved back; Max, however, isn't happy to see them, on account of them taking his place in that tournament.

Marcus tapped on Marinette's shoulder and asked if he can have a go on the dance pads and she shrugged and replied "Go ahead, I'm here with my Model boy anyway." She then rested her head on Adrien's shoulder and hugged him, which Adrien rubbed her side and rubbed his head against Marinette's gently. Marcus smiled and went over to the dance pads and propped his knapsack on the opposing wall before inserting some coins before choosing a song to dance along with.

Max, although still hot with the couple for taking his place in the tournament, is at least relieved they didn't lose the tournament. He then approached the couple and said "Look you two… I am still hot against you for taking my place in the tournament, but at least you guys won." Marinette and Adrien nodded before Marinette facepalmed and retorted "Oh hell! I forgot to give you the trophy, Max! You deserve it after all… I just want to be with Adrien in that contest." Max leered at them, then sees Marinette's point and sighed before replying "No, you can keep the trophy, Marinette. You and Adrien won the tournament fair and square; besides I stood no chance against you in the game."

Marinette shrugged at Max's point, when Marcus began to dance along 'Leave it up to me' by Aaron Carter on hard difficulty and she, along with Adrien, Max and Nino, witnessed firsthand his quick reflexes on the dance pads and saw he hasn't broken a perfect run yet. After he went halfway through the song, everyone, even the staff, of the Arcade room, watched Marcus doing a perfect run and they started to clap in unison, boosting his confidence further. Tekla then peeked her eyes out of the pocket and witnessed Marcus doing a perfect run throughout the whole song and her feelings for him had increased sincerely, before he finished the last moves and the screen reads: 'Perfect Dance!'

Marcus shot both his arms up and exclaimed "Woo! That was awesome!" Marcus puffed out a few times, before turning around to see everyone looking at him in awe for doing a perfect dance. Max then said "Dude… if anyone asked me to dance against you, I'd refuse in an instant." Marcus then looked at everyone else and they clapped in praise of his skills, making him smile in confidence, when Marinette's phone went off and she saw a message from a number that Adrien recognises as Nathalie's, which informs her that she should get to the Eiffel Tower in preparation for the announcement. She looked up at Adrien and he nodded gently before they departed for the Eiffel Tower, leaving Marcus behind.


	6. Guardian's Arrival

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 6: Guardian's Arrival

It was 25 minutes after they arrived at the Arcade when Adrien and Marinette took a ride from Adrien's Bodyguard to the Eiffel Tower for Gabriel Agreste's public announcement, with Marinette ecstatic that Gabriel Agreste himself chose her as his apprentice. Adrien is contently pleased that his father chose Marinette as his apprentice, then looked at Marinette and saw her smile fade a little and knows why it faded: It was due to the derby hat that she made in the events of 'Mr Pidgeon' and he had an allergic reaction from the feathers. Adrien then placed his hand on Marinette's and rubbed it gently with his thumb, which Marinette turned to him and smiled sweetly.

She rested her head on Adrien's shoulder and looked up at him sweetly, which the latter rested his on the former's and gently headbutted each other before nuzzling their noses and made a soft, gentle peck. They then looked in each other's eyes and are reminded of Ladybug and Cat Noir respectively; before they can understand who is under the mask, Adrien's Bodyguard pulled up near the Eiffel Tower and said "We're here, sir." Both lovebirds thought to themselves " _Damn_ …" They then straightened up and exited the sedan, receiving a large applause from the crowd and being taken pictures as a couple as they headed for the stage.

Back at the mall, Marcus took his time to explore the mall and came across some clothing stores, a couple of jewellery stores, some cafes, a media store, a gardening store, a hardware store, a couple of mini-markets and visited a pizza store last, which has a 'Help Wanted' sign on the front window. Marcus knew that he needs currency for school, shopping for clothing and food and repairs for the warehouse, so he entered the Pizza store and came out 10 minutes later with his uniform and his planned schedule under his arm. He then decided to go to one of the café's in the mall and chose a table in the corner before bringing up his Touch Pad and continued to play Heroes of Dragon Age, when Tekla flew quickly into Marcus' shirt pocket and watched him play the app.

45 minutes later, in the river near the Eiffel Tower, a faint presence in the water is searching for a prime target on the surface; it then noticed a large crowd near the Eiffel Tower and chose it as its designated prey. A purple outline of a moth then appeared on the water's surface before disappearing, which no-one did notice it.

At the backstage nearby, Marinette is being prepared via make-up for her debut, with Nathalie and Gabriel presiding over her preparation. Gabriel then said "Well, Miss Dupeng-Cheng, I am quite pleased with your performance in the Derby Hat contest and my son Adrien speaks highly of your designs. It gives me an immeasurable pleasure to approve you as my apprentice… though I am aware of being cold and harsh quite often." Adrien sighs at that remark, knowing his father too well on that note, when Marinette replied sympathetically "No need to fret, Mr Agreste. I'll try to do my best in your line of work; for you and Adrien… especially Adrien." Adrien looked at Marinette with a warm smile and she looked at him back with a gentle smile; Gabriel saw their glancing and made a small, yet detectable content smile.

Nathalie then checked her watch and said "Gabriel, you're on now!" Gabriel then regained his focus and nodded at Nathalie before coming up on stage, saying in a loud voice "Citizens of Paris, it gives me the utmost gratitude…" Adrien then looked at Marinette with her make-up done and made a low-toned whistle, getting Marinette to turn her head and expressed a teasingly curious expression at Adrien, before the former comments "You look so amazing with your make-up on… but then again, I don't mind you without it."

Marinette blushed deeply in Adrien's opinion and replied "Well, I personally agree with your father: You ARE perfect. I cannot think of a world without you, Adrien." Adrien them smiled happily and is about to say something, when Gabriel came back and said "Miss Dupeng-Cheng, you're up now." Adrien's smile faded a little, but he gestured his head to indicate Marinette to go along with it, which she nodded and followed Mr Agreste behind the drapery.

Near the mall, Marcus is walking back to Warehouse D, with his work clothing and schedule in his knapsack, as well as his touch pad and both Tekla and his phone, which the latter is listening to '4ever' by The Veronicas, when he felt a sinister presence emanating near the Eiffel Tower. Tekla changed her expression too, because she felt the presence too and held on the bag tight as Marcus broke off into a run towards the Eiffel Tower.

Back at the Eiffel Tower, Marinette is taking a storm of photography after Gabriel Agreste announced her as his apprentice and they shook hands officially before one of the reporters asked "Excuse me, excuse me, Mr Agreste? There are rumors that your son is in a relationship with your apprentice. Can you confirm whether they are a couple or not?" Marinette is astounded that her relationship with Adrien had spread so fast, yet Gabriel replied "It is true: My son is currently dating this young lady." Flashes of cameras went like a light show, when the ground shook so suddenly, startling everyone present and wondering what made that tremor.

There was a few moments of suspense before Gabriel cleared his throat and said "Anyway, that concludes the announceme—"He was disrupted with another tremor, more stronger than the previous one and Marinette sniffed a few times before asking "What's that smell? It smells like seaweed and briney water… but more foul." Gabriel felt something is wrong, when he smelt the same smell that Marinette described and a young child in the crowd said "Mom, what's that over there?"

The mother of the child looked in the direction and she held her child tight as she backed away first in fear, when more of the crowd backed away in fear. Adrien, Nathalie and Adrien's Bodyguard came from backstage and Adrien what is going on, when a loud, gurgling growl caught his attention and they slowly looked up to see, much to their terror, a large giant covered in coral, barnacles, seaweed and shrouded in a dark aura looking down at them with red, glaring eyes.

It then bared its teeth and made a brief roar before shooting a punch with its fist, which they cowered together, closing their eyes to brace for a forceful blow, but they heard a *Klunk!* and a questioning growl. Marinette was the first to raise her head and saw what she cannot believe: There was a figure, about the height of Adrien's, but he has deep-brown hair, blocking the blow with a dense, light-blue shield with white and light-blue pixels emanating from it, wearing a winged helmet, dense armor from gauntlets, all the way to boots; all of it the same colour as the shield.

The others then slowly raised their heads and saw what Marinette is seeing as 'Believer' by Imagine Dragons played in the background; the corrupted river giant then growled before the figure pushed the fist back, staggering it backwards before jumping towards it with a battle yell and made a low sweep, tripping the river giant before slamming the shield upwards, sending it upwards a few stories high. Marinette and the others stood up straight as they watched the figure effortly battled the river giant, as he jumped high enough to reach the torso and slammed it down hard to the ground before diving down, shield first, towards the downed corrupted river giant and repulsed a shockwave as he impacted the giant.

A few moment after shielding from the shockwave, Marinette peeked her eye open to see the figure watching a butterfly made of pure shadow flying upwards from the giant and gently stroked its wings as it settled on his arm, cleansing it into a normal butterfly before letting it fly free. He then noticed Marinette looking at him and Marinette approached him, when he dashed in a trail of pixels and Marinette shouted "Hey wait! Come baaa…" She stared blankly as he fled over the rooftops before finishing "Nice meeting you."

5 minutes later, Paramedics and Police Officers is checking up on everyone, as well as assessing the scene, when Gabriel rubbed his hands in anxiety over his son's safety, when the doctor told him that he's fine, as well as everyone else. Gabriel is relieved to hear this, when Marcus rushed into the scene and asked what happened here, which Marinette, after telling the chief of police what she saw, told Marcus what just happened. Marcus felt relieved that they're okay, then said "Well, I've just got applied for a delivery boy for the Pizza Hut in the mall. When I saw the crowd fleeing, I paced as quickly as I can, but it looks like you guys are alright."

Marinette and the others nodded, before her smile dimmed and wondered if the figure was a Miraculous Wielder, when Adrien hopped out of the ambulance and held her hand gently, which she felt calmer when Adrien held her hand. Marcus then checked the time and decided to go back to the warehouse, which surprised the Police Chief and asked if he has acquired Warehouse D, which Marcus nodded in confirmation and noted he cleaned it out to make it more liveable before heading off.


	7. Packages and Book Reading

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 7: Packages and Book Reading

An hour later, Marinette visited Master Fu's residence and knocked on his front door and heard his voice ranging "Coming!" Tikki then flew beside Marinette's head and said "I dunno, Marinette. Even if we found out who or what did this, I still say there are FIVE Kwami's in the book." Marinette then sighed and replied "Tikki, I'm telling you: Someone took down that monster with a similar power to a Miraculous Holder. So far, there's you and me, Cat Noir and Hawk Moth; I swear to you, no Kwami in the Miraculous Book can form with its host like that." Tikki sighed, despite knowing there is 5 Kwami's registered in the book, knows that Marinette is no liar either. The door opened and Master Fu appeared in front of them and said "Ah, Marinette and Tikki! What brings you two over?"

After a discussion inside with cups of herbal tea, Master Fu agrees with Tikki that there are only 5 registered Kwami's in the Miraculous; however, he also agrees with Marinette that it might be possible there is another Kwami in the world. He grabbed the Miraculous Book and said "Well, can you describe what the holder looked like, Marinette?" Marinette then thought hard and replied "Well, he's a similar size to Adrien, but he is covered in white and light blue metallic armour, complete with helmet, torso armour, gauntlets, boots and shield; he had light blue emissive eyes and some deep brown hair from the helmet." Master Fu rubbed his chin and went through the Miraculous and muttered "Well, I cannot find a Kwami of that descript—Wait a minute…"

Marinette and Tikki simultaneously said "What?" Master Fu said "There are some footnotes that describes a Kwami with the same colouring as the Holder you saw Marinette, but its neither confirmed nor denied. Apparently, the last sighting of it was near the end of World War II; what's most intriguing is that the sighting was somewhere here in Paris!" Marinette and Tikki are stunned of the news and glanced at each other in surprise, before Tikki turned back to Master Fu, who closed the Book, and said "Master Fu… Am I to gather that this Kwami is still in the city somewhere?" Master Fu nodded and replied "If this is, indeed another Kwami, I need details on its gender, its name, its powers and most importantly, who now carries it. Since you said it protected you, Marinette, it's on a good alignment, as well as its holder's. Please, gather what info you can…"

Marinette and Tikki nodded and they exited Master Fu's home before Tikki asked "Marinette… I'm feeling rather excited about this… A new Kwami…" Marinette chuckled and replied "I know, Tikki. I just hope its holder is a kind person. I wonder who they are, though…" Tikki shrugged and flew into Marinette's purse before replying "I'm certain we'll find out soon enough…" Marinette then shrugged and went back home.

Meanwhile, at Warehouse D, Marcus had received packages from his hometown from his mother and placed them on the coffee table. Tekla is having some fruit juice with a bendy straw when she noticed the packages and flew over to Marcus and asked "What's in the boxes, Marcus?" The former replied as he puts the small cube package next to the rectangular package "I don't know, but I'm pretty excited, Tech. Heh… I don't get presents often, really."

Tekla felt pity for Marcus, but also feels excitement too and watched him open the bigger package first and saw it was, to their pure envy, a white PS4 Pro with two controllers, a charger cord, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim – Remastered Edition, Dragon Age: Inquisition – Deluxe Edition, Fallout 4: Season Pass Edition and The Sims 4. Marcus and Tekla had wide, glistening eyes and said simultaneously "No… slipping… way!" Tekla then hugged Marcus on his cheek out of impulse, then quickly collected herself and apologised, blushing furiously for what she did. Marcus then looked at her calmly and perked her chin up with his pinky and replied "Don't be Tech, you can hug me however you please."

Tekla blushed so much, steam shot out of her ears and chuckled awkwardly, as did Marcus; the latter then reached for the smaller package and opened it to see a hi-tech digital wrist watch with many functions. Tekla is amazed with the technology housed in one small object and she flew into it and the digital screen glowed blue and Tekla appeared in the screen: Her face on-screen is similar to her real-life variant and said via mic "Wow, it's SO roomy in here! Who sent this stuff to you again?" Marcus then smiled a little and replied "My mother…"

Tekla then felt sympathy for Marcus, as he lowered his head and felt sad; Tekla then exited the watch and flew to his chin and lifted his head. Tekla then said softly "Don't worry Marcus… I'm sure your mother is happy you're in Paris. I know you're making her proud." Tekla smiled at Marcus and he smiled back at Tekla, before replying "Thank you, Tech. I appreciate your insight; I can't think of a better girl than you." Tekla looked down, feeling flattered and blushing like hell before saying "That's really nice of you to say. I can't think of a better boy than you… Marky."

Marcus is surprised that Tekla called him that, but he likes the nickname and Tekla hugged him on the chest and Marcus generously complied by hugging her back with his prodding and middle fingers. Tekla opened her eyes a little, glistening with appreciation before Marcus said "Tech? I um… I gotta take a shower." Tekla looked up at him and replied "Okay Marky." Tekla then flew over to Marcus' cot bed as Marcus grabbed his PJ's and had a shower as Tekla listened to 'One Time' by Justin Bieber. After the song had finished, the shower stopped and Tekla heard the shower door open and some squeaking metal before Marcus came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and said "I installed a nozzle in case you wanted a shower."

Tekla is intrigued and checked it out: The Bathroom is covered in white tiles, with the bottom rows having 3 blue stripes near the floor; The sink in a pure-white ceramic, with the mirror being a natural oak cupboard and the shower, having been recently run, is a cubicle taking a quarter of the room, with stainless steel and two different nozzles. Tekla noticed the smaller nozzle recently inserted in the shower head and a smaller towel on the edge of the sink. She then went inside the shower and saw the taps were handles and she turned them to see the water streaming in a narrow cone that's a perfect size for her; Tekla looked up and mouthed "Thank you, Marky."

She then went under the shower as "Dance in the Dark' by Lady Gaga plays in the opposite room, which Tekla danced along in mid-air. When the song finished, she turned the shower off and flew over to her towel; she then whipped her long, light blue hair around before she dried herself with the towel and flew out to see Marcus grabbing out from his knapsack a cookbook. He noticed Tekla and said "Thought I might choose a meal for dinner from this book." Tekla puts her hand on her chin and slyly looked at Marcus, which prompt him to chuckle and gestured his head into the kitchen, which Tekla followed suit.


	8. Dinner Talk

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 8: Dinner Talk

Adrien is lying on his bed, still shaken after what happened recently at the Eiffel Tower; Plagg, however, is thrilled to see the monster taken down like a Jenga Tower from a new Miraculous Holder. Adrien then said "Plagg… how can this be exciting for you? We could've died if the enigmatic Holder hadn't interfered." Plagg turned his head unamused at Adrien and replied "Dude, you are such a buzzkill. I mean, did you even see what he did to that monster? Man, that is such an amazing display of courage and strength! Ha ha haaa!"

Adrien then gave it a thought and sees his point, making him crack a smile and chuckled briefly before saying "Yeah, actually, that was pretty awesome. Fact still is, we would've perished…" Plagg then looked at Adrien, then sighed and made a shrug before they heard footsteps coming to the door and Plagg flew into Adrien's bag just as Nathalie opened the door and said "Adrien, your father wants you to join dinner now." Adrien closed his eyes and sighed before replying softly "Alright…"

Marinette is helping her parents with dinner, though she felt them staring at her in concern before she sighed and finally said "You've heard what happened earlier today?" Tom replied as he reached for the utensils "Well… we saw a clip of it on the news given by Alya; we were just making some more products when it happened." Marinette said as she got the gravy boat "Honestly, I didn't expect a monster to show up. An akumatised individual, maybe, but definitely NOT a monster."

Sabine made a sniff and Tom patted her back gently, before Mariette said "Sorry mom, I didn't mean to upset you… I didn't mean to upset either of you guys." Sabine dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief before replying sadly "It's… It's okay, honey. It's such a relief that you were saved by that mysterious figure just in time; can you believe he took that monster down without taking a single mark?" Marinette then exhaled and said "I can hardly believe it myself… and I was there…"

Tom patted Marinette's back before changing the topic "About the new kid Marinette… Is he new in school?" Marinette then nodded as she places the gravy boat on the table and replied "Yeah… His name is Marcus Steingrad and he was born and raised in Greenland. He's very calm, quite knowledgeable in computers and polite." Tom made a brief chuckle and said "I'll say! He certainly doesn't look like a mean person."

At Warehouse D, Marcus and Tekla are preparing fried rice for dinner and are just putting the ingredients into the wok over the stove, when Tekla flew above Marcus' head and saw him mix the fried rice by moving the wok forward and backward in precise angles. She then smelt the meal and sighed lightly with an endearing smile and glistening eyes, saying "That smells SOOO good! I hope it's ready soon… I can't wait to try it!" Marcus chuckled a bit before replying "Don't worry Tech, the cookbook said that after cooking the ingredients together via wok, it'll be ready. Also, yes, it does smell so GOOD!" Tekla giggled light-heartedly and said "Marky, where are the plates?"

Marcus gestured his thumb towards the cupboards next to the pantry close to the floor and Tekla opened them to see plastic plates and bowls in various colours and patterns. She then grabbed two plates and places them on the counter opposite of the stove, just as Marcus turned off the gas and swivelled around to place the wok next to the plates and grabbed 2 pairs of knives and forks and a large spoon to carry the fried rice onto the plates. As he gave equal amounts of the fried rice onto the plates, the wafting smell got both Marcus and Tekla to water their mouths. Marcus then got the plates and utensils into the living room as Tekla followed him, ectastic to eat her meal.

Back at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel, Nathalie, Adrien and his bodyguard ate at the table, with Gabriel sitting closest to the atelier and Adrien further from his father. Nathalie glanced at the two Agreste's as she had her meal, which Gabriel coldly ate his and Adrien, despite glad that his father is here now, still hasn't forgotten his time away from him mostly. Nathalie then broke the awkward silence by saying "That was an unexpecting surprise at the announcement, Gabriel." Gabriel took a moment to reply "Most definitely; had no idea there was a monster in the bottom of the river."

Adrien shrugged and continued to quietly eat his meal, which Nathalie cleared her throat and said "Adrien, you haven't said a word…" Adrien closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose before replying "That was a bad encounter…" Nathalie turned to Gabriel and he just closed his eyes and sighed before continuing to eat his meal, which Nathalie shook her head slightly and continued to eat.

Gorilla then said "I saw that girl you're seeing, Adrien. Even as your bodyguard, I don't mind in the slightest you going out with her. Chloe, on the other hand, I am guaranteed to mind." Adrien couldn't agree more, nodding in agreement, as well as Nathalie and Gabriel; Gabriel then gave a moment of thought and said "What about that new kid?" Adrien raised his brow at his dad and Gabriel specified "That boy who accidentally switched phones with you and apologised to me for the mix-up."

Adrien then understood and replied "Oh, you mean Marcus? He's pretty awesome. Earlier on today, before the announcement, me, Marinette and Marcus went over to the Arcade and Marcus did a perfect score on Dance Dance Revolution Universe 3. And it was his first try too." Gabriel, Nathalie and Gorilla is interested in Adrien's new friend, yet Gabriel, despite knowing Marcus had given back Adrien's phone, still feels unsure about him. Adrien noticed his father's uncomfortable expression and sighed back into glumness, which Nathalie doesn't approve of.

Marinette is in her bedroom after she had dinner and a shower and turns on her laptop to see a video message from Alya and she accepted it to see Alya's recorded message, which she said "Marinette, you'll never believe this, but the video I've recorded at the Eiffel Tower has more views than any of the Ladybug videos… and I mean on Intial Launch! The News Station has even asked me to use the video clip for their Special Report and they dubbed the new hero 'Guardian'. Shortly after that, every viewer on the website is wondering if he can solo against Hawk Moth himself; judging from the video, I can personally say 'hell yes.'"

Marinette shut her laptop in jealousy, can't believing that the new Holder had more intial views than any of her videos, which Tikki flew in front of Marinette and said in surprise "Marinette! I cannot believe you'd be jealous for the new Holder just because of his online popularity!" Marinette sighed and replied "You're right Tikki… I'm sorry for my brief behaviour… *sighs*"

Marinette then closed her eyes and glumly lowered her head, which Tikki lifted her chin and said softly "Don't take it too hard, Marinette. A Holder like that, I'm sure he'll protect your blindside, as well as Cat Noir's." Marinette smiled a little at that note, then she yawned and puts her laptop under her bed before sliding under the donah and said softly "Nighty night, Tikki." Tikki then yawned as well and replied "Night, Mari." She then flew into Marinette's bag and rested her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

Marcus and Tekla are lying on the cot bed, feeling delighted about the meal and Tekla said "That… was so delicious! Where'd you learn how to cook, Marky?" Marcus felt pleased that Tekla loved the cooking, then went blank and looked up at the ceiling before replying "My mom… She taught me how to use stuff in the kitchen prior to… the accident…" Tekla then turned her head to Marcus and said curiously "'The Accident'?"

Marcus closed his eyes and nodded slowly before making a deep breath and exhaled calmly before explaining "One day, my mom went out to get some groceries, leaving me alone in the house. I decided to read some cookbooks to pass the time, as well as some computer books in my late dad's study, when her car pulled up in the driveway and I rushed to the door to save her the trouble of opening it. She came in with bags of groceries in her arms and I helped her into the kitchen before she decides to rest in her bedroom. She was climbing the stairs as I was sorting out the groceries, when I heard her slip and she tumbled down the stairs and landed on her back with a *Snap!*."

Tekla puts her hands over her mouth in shock and Marcus continued "Mom cried out loudly in pain and screamed 'My legs! I can't move them!' I rushed to the phone and called emergency services on the situation; 3 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital as the police took me to the hospital as well so I can be with my mom. *sighs* Unfortunately, she became a paraplegic because the fall had broken her spine, so I took care of her 24/7." Tekla lowered her hands to say "You are such a kind person, taking care of your own mother like that. Why did you leave her, though?"

Marcus then said "Well, one of my aunts heard of the accident and took over taking care of mom, but not before Mom gave me an early birthday present…" Tekla then asked "The phone?" Marcus then turned to her and nodded before continuing "She exchange phone numbers before I departed for Paris… but my Uncle lost the plane tickets and I was forced to take a boat and spend 3 hours on the back of a pickup truck used by a Winery Owner over here. Last I saw her though, she wasn't good."

Tekla expressed pity and hugged Marcus, who hugged her back as Tekla said sweetly "Awww, Marky… Don't worry, I'm here for you." Marcus felt happier when Tekla said that and replied "I really appreciate your concern, Tech. I'm glad to have met you when I had… *Yawns* no friends back home." Tekla opened her eyes a little and looked up to Marcus and smiled sweetly before she grabbed the donah and tugged it over Marcus up to his chest before snuggling between the pillow and his head. Marcus then said "Thank you, Tech. That's so sweet of you… *Yawns* Nighty night, Tech." Tekla yawned too and her eyelids felt heavy before she replied quietly "Goodnight… sweetie." She then fell asleep with a gentle smile.

Back at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien is in his Pyjamas and just slipped in the bed, when he got a text from Nino, asking if he saw the news recently; Adrien texted back that he hasn't and Nino texted that the public has dubbed the new hero that saved him, Marinette, Gabriel, Nathalie and the Gorilla earlier 'Guardian'.

He then further texted that Alya that the video clip that she sent on her blog and even the News Station had more initial views than the Ladybug videos, which even surprised Alya. Adrien wonders what Ladybug would think if this 'Guardian' is more stronger than her, when Nino texted him to keep an eye out and Adrien texted back "Will do. Night, Nino." He then saw Nino's reply and chuckled quietly before turning off his phone and laying his head down to rest.


	9. Marcus' Perspective

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 9: Marcus' Perspective

4 days later, Marcus had begun to fit in well in the city of love, delivering pizza orders to various residences and businesses, doing his schoolwork well and making plenty of friends. When the school bell rang for lunch break, Marcus decided to have his apple while lying on the grass, when Sabrina came over to him, frustrated that Chloe keeps ordering her around. Marcus noticed her expression as she went to lie next to him and asked her after swallowing a piece of his apple "What seems to be the problem?" Sabrina sighed deeply and replied "Chloe… Ever since you stood up against her when you arrived, she's been bullying people more than usual, ESPECIALLY me. I just shook her off from the car park…"

Marcus tilted his head and saw Chloe talking with her butler, which Marcus turned his head back to Sabrina and said "Well, I'd never intended to bully you around. SHE might, but not me; I don't like being mean to people or force them for who knows what reason." Sabrina turned her head a little and smiled a little at Marcus before replying in a softer tone "That's really nice of you to say… I'd rather follow you around that Chloe any day of the week, but she keeps a tight leash on me." Marcus then noted "Except NOW. Honestly, if you really want to be a distance away from her, try issuing a restraining order. She won't get it at first, but she'll have to learn to do stuff by herself; that's called 'effort'." Sabrina nodded and replied "Good idea… good point as well. Thanks for hearing me out, by the way; you are such a kind person." Marcus smiled and said "Thank you kindly. I appreciate your thought."

Sabrina smiled and stood up before heading up the stairs into the school; Marcus had some bites left in his apple, then looked around to see that no-one is looking and whispered to Tekla in his Digital Watch "Hey Tech… want to have the rest of my apple?" Tekla's Digital Face appeared on the face and nodded before merging out and nibbled in Marcus' half-eaten apple, smiling broadly from its juicy taste. Marcus smiled, happy that Tekla is enjoying the apple, when Tekla finished the apple and she sighed contently, patting her tummy… also contently. She then merged back inside the Digital Watch just as Marinette came to Marcus and said "Hey Marcus… I couldn't help but notice you talking with Sabrina some minutes earlier…"

Marcus stood up and explained to Marinette what he and Sabrina discussed, which Marinette replied "I have to agree with Sabrina: You ARE a kind person. But you are also a smart guy too, not just in school, but also suggesting a restraining order to her." Marcus shrugged and said "Well, I don't approve of Abuse by a long shot; besides, Chloe needs to learn to do effort, otherwise she will keep on bullying Sabrina until the latter is forever mentally scarred." Marinette nodded in agreement, when the school bell rang and they went inside for their science lesson.

Everyone sat at their tables with their workbooks, Science textbooks and writing gear on their tables, when their science teacher announced that it is a practical lesson today and asked everyone to choose a partner. Marinette and Adrien chose each other almost instantly, as well as Alya and Nino, when Marcus threw his hand up and asked "Sir, can I ask that Sabrina be my partner for the lesson?" Sabrina, who is gloomy that she's mostly partnered for Chloe every time it's a practical, is instantly surprised that Marcus chose her as his partner. The teacher then allowed it, making Sabrina sit next to Marcus and mouthed to him "Thank you…" Marcus mouthed back "It's no problem…"

Chloe is frustrated at Marcus for taking Sabrina away from her, not listening to the teacher's instructions for various tests of reactions without the use of Bunsen burners as she glared at Marcus with malice. During the lesson, Marcus did the reactions as Sabrina read to him the instructions and thanked her for helping each time they did a successful reaction… in fact, they did every variable reaction successfully. Marinette and Adrien did theirs successfully too, as well as Alya's and Nino's, but Chloe, still heated towards Marcus, keeps on messing up her reactions and the teacher isn't pleased at all to see this.

Near the end of the lesson, the teacher praised Marcus', Sabrina's, Marinette's, Adrien's, Alya's and Nino's reactions and told Chloe to re-summarise the reactions for homework, much to her frustration. The class then cleaned up the tables and stations before washing their hands and grabbed their bags just as the school bell rang, enabling them to return home for homework.

The students exited the school and Marcus just turned left, when Chloe stopped right in front of him angrily and harshly said, attracting everyone's attention "Alright, what's up with you? You stood up against me in your first day, alright, but you called my assistant away from me during a Practical?! Who does that?!" Marcus, not fazed from Chloe's scolding, said in his usual calm voice "Someone who doesn't approve of bullying someone around. Sabrina's stressed all because of your harsh treatment to her, don't you think she could take a break from it?" Chloe doesn't like what Marcus is telling her to do and said harshly "Even so, I cannot do everything on my own lonesome! I needed someone to help me with tasks such as the Practical we just had!"

Marcus, still calm, turned his head to Sabrina and asked her "Sabrina, does she help you with various tasks, or does she order you to do them by yourself?" Sabrina initially hesitated to reply, but still remembers of the restraining order that Marcus suggested earlier, so she confidently replied "She orders me to do stuff by myself; she doesn't even bother helping. Like when she told me to take a picture of Marinette's Derby Hat Design, just so she could win that Derby Hat contest for Adrien's affections."

Adrien then felt disgusted that Chloe would order Sabrina to steal ideas from others just so she could be closer to him, as Chloe stuttered for a counter, but cannot think of one when Marcus calmly said "You've gotta learn to put effort in a task you want to achieve; otherwise, you won't be able to reach your goal without cheating." Chloe looked wide eyed at Marcus and opened her mouth, but closed it a few times before she just said simply "I'm just going home now…"

She then awkwardly went into her butler's sedan and was driven home, as everyone, especially Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Sabrina is surprised at Marcus' handling of Chloe, which Marcus said "See you guys tomorrow." He then turned around to the Warehouse, listening to 'I Don't Care Anymore' by Phil Collins as the others just looked at him in awe, before Adrien cleared his throat and said "I should go now…" Marinette then softly said "Okay…"

Adrien then briefly pecked Marinette in the lips, flattering her with a deep blush before he entered his bodyguard's sedan and waved at them as he was driven off back to the mansion. Marinette waved gently back, blushing deeply from the peck before her father brought her back into focus by honking the car horn and she entered the car as Sabrina asked if she can have a drive home, which Tom agreed willingly. As they drove off, the rest of the students returned home, texting to one another of Chloe being stood up twice from Marcus.

Marcus returned to the Warehouse after his shift and placed his Digital Watch on the Kitchen Counter, which Tekla merged out and stretched her arms before saying "That was such a defensive action you did for Sabrina; I couldn't ask for a better guy like you." Marcus looked over his shoulder and smiled generously from Tekla's comment as he is grabbing a new set of PJ's; Tekla then asked "Marky? Aren't you making dinner?" Marcus shook his head and replied "I've ordered a take-away delivery of croissants from Marinette's Family's Bakey; don't fret Tech, dinner is coming."

Tekla is surprised that Marcus has decided to do take-away, but then smiles as she knows he can't cook every night. Just as Marcus opened the bathroom door, he turned his head to Tekla and said "Tech? If, uh… if Mr Dupeng DOES arrive before I finish my shower, can you please answer the door in my stead? Surely, there's a way for a Kwami to talk to humans without raising suspicion…" Tekla shrugged and Marcus popped into the bathroom for a steamy shower, when the door knocked and Mr Dupeng's voice rang through the door "Hello? I've got a delivery of 6 croissants for Mr… 'Steingrad'? Is that right?" Tekla then thought of an idea and replied "Be there in a second!" Tom waited at the door for half a minute when the door opened and his jaw dropped when he saw who answered…


	10. Tekla's Past

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 10: Tekla's Past

Tekla stood there, not the size of a Kwami, but of a teenage girl: Her hair is a long, curvy wave with the same colour as her Kwami Form that stops at her hips, her eyes are the same, she's wearing a light-blue dress with an ocean blue stripe on the sides and is wearing light-blue high-heel shoes. Tom is astonished to see radiant beauty, then collected himself and passes on a cardboard box with the croissants and Tekla gently took it and thanked Mr Dupeng for the delivery before the latter went into his car and drove off back to the bakery.

Tekla looked down at the box and closed the door, bringing it over to the kitchen counter and is just getting the plates, when Marcus stepped out of the bathroom in his PJ's and exclaimed deeply when he saw Tekla's Human Form "Whoa!" Tekla turned around and saw Marcus' eyes staring at her timidly, which she felt flattered about and replied calmly "You had a good shower, Marky?" Marcus just blinked his eyes, standing still in astonishment from Tekla's beauty.

Tekla giggled and placed the plates on the counter before walking towards Marcus and placed her hand on his cheek, saying "You are such a sweet guy, Marky. I wish more girls will go with guys like you, instead of those bad boys." Marcus blinked his eyes again, before he smiled and replied "Well… You are such an amazing girl, Tech. I'd never ask a better girl like you." Tekla looked down, blushing deeply from Marcus' heartfelt compliment, before she looked up again and said "The croissants are here, by the way."

Marcus thanked Tekla and he went over to the kitchen counter and placed the croissants evenly on the plates before he and Tekla went into the living room area and turned on the speakers to hear the song 'Lights Surrounding You' by Evermore play. Marcus and Tekla ate the croissants, exchanging glances at each other as they munched on the croissants; when they finished their meal, Marcus lied back on the couch as Tekla fidgeted towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, which Marcus replied with a small smile and stroking Tekla's hair gently.

Tekla is enjoying the gentle stroking from Marcus, when he suddenly stopped and asked her "Tech? You said I was the only Holder to be kind towards you… does that mean, your previous holders aren't kind?" Tekla widened her eyes briefly, before narrowing them sadly and sighed before replying, sitting up straight "Yes… I'm also not the only Kwami in the world, but I don't want to change the topic here."

Marcus looked at Tekla sympathetically and said "I figured you can talk about it when you're ready." Tekla smiled a little and replied "You are so patient… and yeah. I'm ready to talk about my past now." Marcus gestured Tekla to begin whenever she's ready, when she took a deep breath and exhaled calmly before beginning…

Flashback

"I was born when they first invented the wheel, when the first people were beginning to inhabit the earth. While true they talk in grunts, they slowly started to speak in English; however, I also witnessed the use of bone and rock as weaponry for the first time. My first ever holder is an idealistic woman and she invented pelts for clothing, as well as covering for huts and tanning racks, but the truth is I suggested the idea to her and claimed the idea as hers."

"Many years later, I witnessed the lives and deaths of many people, sometimes with ideas I suggested with my various Holders. I was distraught when, as the centuries go by, with each Holder I've been with, be it a Scientist, an R&D Technician, or even a General, technology had advanced into more lethal and fearful forms."

"The last memories I can recall is with a British Avian Pilot in World War II; we were flying over Paris for a scouting op, when we were shot at by the enemy. My holder had little choice but to eject from the plane; he managed to get to safety, but I wasn't so fortunate. I was separated from her mid-flight and fell in a pile of dirty rags with oil and aviation fuel, when I blacked out."

Flashback Ends

Tekla is teary eyed and closed her eyes, holding her hands together over her mouth and began to cry; Marcus, who paid attention to Tekla's story intently, sympathetically scooted over to her and rubbed her side gently, shushing her calmly. Tekla then buried her face in Marcus' chest and hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go, when Marcus hugged her back and said gently "Tech… You know your ideas had led to countless of deaths, but it wasn't YOUR idea to use them maliciously. You never wanted them to be used in a hostile matter, you just wanted to help in technology, not wanting to hurt anybody."

Tekla sniffed and sobbed a few times, before she raised her head a little and replied "Marky… *sniff!* You… you are such a good guy; I just… I just… don't… wanna… lose you!" She then bawled in tears and buried her face in Marcus' chest, sobbing harder, until Marcus gently stroked her cheeks and kneeled in front of her and said "Tech… look into my eyes." Tekla, despite having tears in her eyes, opened them and looked straight into Marcus' eyes and felt calmer, looking into her crush's sympathetic eyes.

She then sniffed and Marcus gave her his handkerchief, which she gently took and wiped the tears away, before saying "Thank you so much Marky. Even if I did bad things, you wouldn't raise your voice or even scold me; you'd just be polite and tell me reasonably that I'm not at fault." Marcus smiled and then turned around to the stereo and puts on 'Let Your Heart Decide' by Céline Dion before standing up and held out his hand to Tekla, saying "May I have this dance?"

Tekla looked up at Marcus with glistening eyes, then smiled and took his hand before they walked into the empty space and they danced harmoniously to the song, wrapping their arms around each other's neck, with Tekla resting her head on Marcus' shoulder and Marcus on Tekla's. Tekla feels very appreciated that Marcus is willing to dance with her to cheer her up, but he doesn't know (or at least she thinks) that she harbours a deep infatuation with him.

When the song ends, Marcus sat down on the bed, tired from today, but feels happy whenever Tekla is close; Tekla then changed back into her Kwami Form and said "That… was the sweetest thing you ever did for me." Marcus chuckled lightly and replied "I'm more than happy to dance with you, Tech. You deserve to be treated fairly, no doubt." Tekla feels so flattered, she blushed from head to toe in crimson red, making Marcus chuckle a little before he yawned and got the donah cover over him before sleepily saying "Night… Techie."

Tekla is surprised that Marcus is affectionately nicknaming her 'Techie', before she flew to him and replied is a gentle whisper "Goodnight… Marky." She then kissed him in the cheek and flew quickly around the corner, covering her mouth with her hands and quietly squealing in admiration before she flew to the bed and snuggled between Marcus' head and the pillow. Marcus then opened his eyes slightly and smiled, knowing Tekla has harboured a deep affection for him, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	11. Serperior

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 11: Serperior

4 Days later, Marcus and Tekla (in the Digital Watch) went over to the park to have some Chicken and Mayo sandwiches; Tekla is in content as she hasn't had a Chicken Sandwich since before World War II. Marcus then puts on his headphones and plays 'Not Afraid' by Eminem (Can you blame me? XD) as he walked towards the park, nodding contently with the song when he bumped into someone burly and looked up to see Adrien helping his bodyguard packing the Photo Shoot equipment. The Gorilla glared venomously at Marcus, who apologised for bumping into him, and advanced towards him when Adrien stood in front of him and said "Hold on, big guy! He's a friend of mine from school."

The Gorilla then backed off slowly and grabbed a heavy box onto the back of the sedan, as Marcus sighed in relief and said to Adrien "Thanks, Adrien. I thought he was going to pommel me for sure." Adrien replied as he helped Marcus off the ground "No problem, Marcus. I was just heading up to the park to have lunch…" Marcus then blurted out "You too? I was going there for lunch myself." Adrien replied "Well, that's quite convenient. You want a ride there?" Marcus shrugged and said "Why not? I can't walk every time."

Adrien shrugged as well and they went into The Gorilla's sedan, before they drove off to the park. Marcus got out his phone and is scrolling through his massive library of songs, which Adrien whistled contently and said "You have such a collection; how'd you get this much, anyway?" Marcus then replied matter-of-factly "Uh, my dad worked at the local radio station when I was young. Before he mysteriously disappeared when I turned 13, he left me the phone and 5 $50 iTunes Gift Cards."

Adrien's iris's shortened and said in a surprised voice "Whoa… $250 worth of songs?" Marcus nodded with a smile and continued "Well, since you've had a listen of a few of my songs when we mistakingly switched phones, you want to choose one?" Marcus held his phone towards Adrien, who glanced at it and Marcus a few times before taking it gently and scrolled down until he saw a song he definitely knows: 'Changed The Way You Kissed Me' by Example. Marcus removed his left earpiece and handed it over to Adrien before the latter played it and they nodded in unison over the rhythm of the song.

Adrien opened his eyes slightly mid-song and noticed Marcus's Digital Watch, which he said "By the way, Marcus, where did you get that watch? It looks rather expensive." Marcus raised his left arm and questioned "This watch?" Adrien nodded and Marcus continued "My mom gifted to me last week; it's really handy, actually." Adrien chuckled a bit and replied "I'll bet."

Meanwhile, at the park, Marinette is having a baguette with Alya, who is discussing her about the possibility of Ladybug and Cat Noir needing another partner to protect their blindside, when Marinette shrugged and replied "Well… they are a good superhero duo, Alya, but as far that that goes, a little more help doesn't hurt when it comes to forces they cannot overcome."

Alya nodded and slurped her fruit smoothie, when she said "By the way, Marinette, what do you think of Marcus?" Marinette glanced at Alya curiously and replied "Why do you ask?" Alya then said "Well… he's polite, very perspective, never gets angry and can surprisingly calmly talk to someone who is mad at him. Not a lot of people here who can do that, really." Marinette gave it a thought and replied "Well, he's also tech savvy, a bit of a music lover and honest… more or less, anyway."

Alya shrugged and they went back to have their consumables, when they spotted The Gorilla's sedan come into view and saw, to either girls surprise, Adrien and Marcus exiting the sedan, chatting about something light heartedly. Adrien then noticed Marinette and Alya and gave them a gentle wave, as Marinette and Alya waved back gently as well. Marcus then came around the sedan and waved at the girls as well, before they approached them and Marinette thought to herself "Adrien's here… I'm having lunch with Adrien!" Her eyelids then closed a bit before thinking to herself "Along with Marcus… huh."

Adrien then sat next to Marinette and said lightheartedly "Hey, M'lady. How've you been?" Marinette immediately felt pleased and replied as she turned to face Adrien "I'm alright, my sweet. It's nice to see you okay, as always." Adrien smiled sweetly and they gave a gentle kiss in the lips, making Alya silently express victory and Marcus just smiled contently. They then broke off the kiss just to nuzzle their noses and gently headbutt before Marinette said "So, what you guys having?"

Nearby, in an alley, a harmless brown snake is slithering across the damp concrete, when a dark wisp appeared from the sewer grate and a dark, embodied voice said "You'll do… You shall be dubbed 'Serperior'!" The Dark Wisp then merged with the brown snake, as the snake whipped about, trying to resist it, but it was under control with a butterfly shape appearing on its head before disappearing.

The voice then said to it "Serperior, find the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous'; they should be somewhere in the nearby park." Serperior then mentally replied "Yessss, Massster… I ssshall comply to your requesssst!" Serperior then slithered into the sewer grate, planning to catch them by surprise.

Marcus and Adrien are having their lunch alongside Marinette and Alya, discussing about school and homework, when Alya said "By the way Marcus, where did you get that watch? It must've cost a fortune!" Marcus raised his left arm a little and replied "My mom gifted it to me from home; she didn't have to though, she wasn't feeling too hot when I last saw her." Alya gave a concerned expression and asked "What's wrong with her?"

Marcus gave a heavy sigh before replying "Well… she slipped on the starcase and tumbled back to the ground floor and snapped her spine on impact. After a trip to the hospital, the doctor told me that she's become paraplegic and they don't have the equipment to help her. When she came back home, she was in a wheelchair and, with plenty of effort, I helped her upstairs into her bed."

The others felt sorry for Marcus, who is looking sombre; Adrien then patted his back in sympathy, when Marcus felt something is wrong and turned his head to a nearby sewer grate and saw a yellow eye behind it before it moved away. Marcus then cleared his throat and said "Sorry, I should just take a walk by myself." Marinette nodded slightly as Marcus stood up and walked until he was out of sight, which Tekla, in the Digital Watch, said "Danger, Marky?" Marcus nodded firmly and checked to see there was no-one in the alley way before he proceed inwards and hid behind a dumpster before saying "Let's do it."

The Digital Watch then glowed a bright blue and white and bright blue pixels ran along Marcus' arm and he swept his arm in front of his face, turning his eyes into a bright emissive blue and his head covered in a bright blue helmet with a smirk, his arms has been covered in heavy-duty gauntlets, with his left having his signature shield, his torso is heavily armoured, as well as his helmet, gauntlets and boots, yet they are light-weight. Guardian then stood up seriously and looked up to the rooftops, saying "Best get moving…"

Marinette said in concern "Poor Marcus… his mother, being crippled from the waist down…" Adrien felt the same reaction, when they felt a sudden tremor, as The Gorilla knows something bad will happen and rushed to Adrien, when a massive, dark serpent emerged from the ground, sending them flying towards the ground on their backs. Alya grabbed her phone and started recording as Serperior glared at Adrien, then stuck its tongue out before lunging at him, as Marinette screamed in terror "ADRIEN! NOOOO!"

Adrien flinched as it lunged at him, only to hear a *Clang!* and opened his eyes to see Guardian had blocked the lunge and the latter said "Go!" Adrien didn't need telling twice; he scrambled onto his feet as Guardian pushed Serperior away by 30 feet. Guardian let loose his muscles before Serperior wrapped itself around and hissed violently at him before lunging at him, but Guardian was too quick and did an uppercut with his shield and was flown upwards.

Guardian then jumped after it and grasped its neck before flunging it down towards the ground and diving after it. Serperior then lunged at Guardian in mid-air, which Guardian parried with his shield and said shield merged into a massive war-hammer before he swung it to the side, breaking off Serperior's fangs so he won't be bitten before Serperior landed hard on the ground and got knocked unconscious hard by Guardian's shield. The Darkness from Serperior then merged out of it, revealing another shadow butterfly, which Guardian gave it some nectar and when it slurped it, it turned into a small, blinding light and dissipated into nothing.

Alya is speechless; she was still holding her phone, but she approached Guardian and is surprised that he greeted her with a friendly wave. Alya waved back and suddenly found her voice when she said "Guardian? If it won't be much of a bother, can I… well I mean… can I take a picture of you?" Guardian then replied "Certainly."

Alya is excited when she grabbed her phone and took a picture of Guardian, who posed in an unfazed way, and said "Awesome! The viewers on the Ladyblog will rave from this." Guardian made a heartfelt chuckle and waved at her before jumping off like a blur; minutes later, Marcus came back into view, his hands in his pockets and looked up to see the park in a right mess.

He then said "What happened here?" Alya then explained what had just happened to Marcus, who looked highly surprised and replied after the explanation "Well, he certainly is not easy to beat. How's Adrien by the way, is he okay?" Alya gestured her head backwards and Marcus leaned to the side to see Adrien, still shook up, is otherwise alright and is being repeatedly pecked by Marinette.

They then heard screeching tires from behind and saw a white limo coming to the park; when it stopped near Adrien, Gabriel Agreste, with panic in his eyes, felt relieved that Adrien is okay. He then asked what had happened, which Marcus tapped on Alya's shoulder and gestured his finger to Gabriel, which Alya nodded in agreement. Marcus watched Alya approach Gabriel and witnessed his reaction to the video that she had just recorded before he looked up stunningly and gave Alya her phone back.

He then emotionlessly went into the limo, as Adrien sighed and turned to Marinette and said "I should get going now… later, Mari." Marinette then smiled a little and replied "See you, Adrien." They then shared a peck in the lips before Adrien hopped into the limo and was driven off to the mansion; Marinette then stood up and told Alya and Marcus she's going home now, which they bid her goodbye and she just walked home with her head slung down and her hands in her pocket.

Marcus heaved a sigh and turned to Alya to say "What you going to do?" Alya waved her phone and replied "Post the video and photo of Guardian on Ladyblog. There's going to be a heck of a boost in viewers from this." Marcus made a small chuckle and said "I'll bet. In a matter of interest, how popular are the videos?" Alya smiled slyly and replied "Judging from the initial launch from the first video, more than any of the Ladybug videos." Marcus puts his hands on his hips and exhaled a low whistle, which Alya nodded and said "Later Marcus. Sorry to hear about your mom, by the way." Marcus smiled and replied "I appreciate your concern Alya. Later."

They then departed in opposite directions, as Tekla whispered to him "Alya's a pretty nice girl. Marinette and Adrien are kind people too, but I sort of sense something from them…" Marcus looked at Tekla on screen, which Tekla continued "Well, I'd better get more evidence before I can make that claim." Marcus shrugged and said "You want Nachos for dinner?" Tekla made an endearing expression and replied slyly "Who doesn't?" Marcus smiled and walked back to the Warehouse.


	12. Better than Camembert

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 12: Better than Camembert

Hours later, at the Agreste Mansion, Plagg is lying on Adrien's bed, looking up at the ceiling because he hasn't ate even a nibble of Camembert all day and his stomach is rumbling for food. Adrien had just came out of the shower, when Plagg noticed him and flew towards him like a turbine and pleads "Adrien, I NEED some CAMEMBERT! How's that so complicated?" Adrien then pinched his nose bridge and replied "Plagg, my dad is expecting me at the table; I'll feed you Camembert after dinner, alright?" Plagg then said crossly "Adrien… there's no Camembert in the pantry, is there?"

Adrien looked over his shoulder, seeing Plagg's serious expression, before heaving a sigh and replied "No Plagg… there's no Camembert in the house…" Plagg didn't take the news pleasantly, but decided not to let it out towards Adrien, as the latter exited the bedroom and shut the door. Plagg's stomach growled more violently, which made him groan unamusingly and thought to himself "I've gotta find some cheese, quick!"

He then spotted an open window and flew outside; he doesn't know where to go for cheese, as all the shops are closed by now. He then thought to himself "Where in Paris am I going to find a cheesy meal?"

Meanwhile, Marcus, with the help of Tekla, is placing the Doritos, mince, salsa sauce and shredded cheese in a large, blue ceramic bowl; Tekla then exclaimed "Oh god, I can't WAIT to eat it!" Marcus chuckled at Tekla's expression as he sprinkled the cheese on the meal and replied "I can't either, Techie. But it'd be no good if we eat it raw, so we must cook it. Uh, can you please preheat the oven to 210 degrees?"

Tekla nodded and turned the dial to 210 degrees, before Marcus grabbed the plates and some soft drinks from the fridge before he leaned against the kitchen counter, as Tekla flew onto his shoulder and lied on her side, her right hand on her chin as her left arm lied along her body, looking pleasantly at Marcus. She then imagined herself, as a human, going out with Marcus in a fancy restaurant as the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty plays in the background, then it shifts to a romantic walk along the riverside and finally on a picnic area, looking at the fireworks display in the distance. She and Marcus then looked at each other dreamily and leaned in for a kiss, when a familiar voice echoed "Tech… Tech…"

She was brought back to earth as Marcus said "Tech! We're good to put dinner in the oven." Tekla looked wide eyed at Marcus and she nodded slightly before she helped him with putting the Nachos in the oven and closing the door before Marcus puts the oven mitts on the kitchen counter and said "In about half an hour, dinner will be ready." Marcus looked down at Tekla and saw her sombre expression; concerned, he knelt before her and tilted her chin gently upwards, asking what is the matter.

Tekla looked sombrely into Marcus' eyes and knew she cannot lie to him, so she then admits to Marcus "Marcus, there's something I've gotta tell you…" Marcus then nodded, indicating he's listening intently at her and Tekla heaved a heavy sigh before she said "I… I… have a… deep affection for you…"

She then looked down very sadly, expecting him to reject her feelings, when, much to her utter surprise, he pecked her on the head gently. She looked up instantly in full surprise, her eyes wide in shock, as Marcus replied "It's nothing to feel bad, Tech. I don't mind you having deep feelings for me… because I have something to admit too." Tekla listened intently to Marcus, in case she's going mental, when he said "I have deep feelings for you too… You're such a beautiful Kwami with a tragic past and I'll do whatever it takes to shield you from harm."

Tekla's eyes glistened and cried tears of joy, before she kissed Marcus in the lips, with steam coming out of her ears. Marcus is initially surprised, but took in the kiss, knowing that Tekla wanted some romance. Tekla then broke off the kiss; her hands on her rosy cheeks and squealed in delight before saying "Sorry…" Marcus then smiled and replied "Don't be, Tech. That was a good kiss."

Tekla opened her eyes a little and flew up to the kitchen counter, sitting on the edge and saying "I, um… I'll wait for dinner to cook." Marcus then stood up and nodded curtly at Tekla before replying "Okey-dokey. I'm just going to have a shower now, hopefully it will be ready by then." Tekla nodded and went into her thoughts before Marcus grabbed his PJ's and went into the bathroom.

Minutes went by and Plagg looked into lit windows in desperation for cheese, not caring if it's mouldy. He was flying along the river, beginning to give up, when he stopped in mid-air, his eyes widened instantly and his whiskers and tail shot up as he smelled cooked cheese from below. He then tilted his head downwards and drooled as the cheesy smell is coming from one of the warehouses.

Giving no time to ponder, he flew down like a jet on take-off and peered into the skylight to see Marcus getting out of the oven, what Plagg is thinking anyway, the most heavenly dish he's ever seen: Nacho Chips with Mince, Salsa and Shredded Cheese. He then noticed something on the counter that made his heart skip: It was definitely a Kwami, but feminine. His tail made a love-heart shape as he looked dreamily at Tekla, when he just realised, with a surprised expression, that Tekla's Holder is Marcus.

He then looked down into the skylight and saw Marcus putting the Nachos on two plates, when Marcus paused for a moment and went to get another plate from the cupboard and just place it when Tekla said, her voice muffled from the skylight "Marky, why are you getting another plate out?" Plagg saw Marcus lean in to Tekla and whispered something inaudible to him, mentally saying "I WISH I can hear through the skylight…" Marcus leaned out as Tekla understood why he got the plate out and replied "Well, I hope no-one knew that the skylight above can be unlocked by just pulling the latch to the left and help themselves to the juicy, succulent, heavily cheesy meal we've made—"

Plagg then exclaimed loudly "Enough! Enough! I can't take the temptation anymore!" Plagg unlocked the skylight as Marcus and Tekla looked at each other smiled slyly at each other; Plagg just flew down when he just realised he's been tricked and softly said with widened eyes "Oops…" Plagg expected to be questioned by the two, but is instead asked by Marcus "You want some nachos, dude?"

Plagg nodded plainly and Marcus got the dish out and poured the rest onto the spare plate, which Plagg looked at it glistening and said "I… I… I…" Marcus then asked Plagg "You want to eat it in the Living Area?" Plagg looked at Marcus and asked back "Will I be using a knife and fork?" Marcus shooked his head with a smile and Plagg smiled broadly, replying "Okay, you're officially my friend now."

Back at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien had just finished his meal and went back to his bedroom, hoping to apologise to Plagg for not mentioning the Camembert earlier, when he noticed that Plagg isn't in the bedroom and the window is open. Adrien fears that Plagg had left him and just sat on the edge of his bed, depressed that his only friend in the house had left due to hunger. He then said to himself quietly "Plagg, where are you?"

Back at the warehouse, Plagg is enjoying his meal pleasantly with his paws along with Marcus and Tekla. Marcus swallowed his mouthful of nachos before saying to Plagg "You REALLY love cheese, don't you?" Plagg nodded as he was chewing a piece of Dorito chip contently; Marcus smiled from Plagg's love of the meal, when he noticed he had just finished his meal and went to the kitchen to put the dirty dish in the sink, when Tekla flew next to Plagg and the latter blushed deeply when she sat next to him.

Tekla noticed the reaction and felt pleased that Plagg is attracted to her, when Marcus came back with a 2 litre bottle of Fanta, 3 plastic cups and 2 crazy straws and placed them on the coffee table. Marcus had just unscrewed the cap when he turned to Plagg and asked "Uh, you okay with soft drinks, Plagg?" Plagg nodded contently, before Marcus poured the Fanta into the cups and grabbed the crazy straws, when he turned again and asked Plagg "Which one you want: the zigzag or the spiral?" Plagg pointed at the spiral straw and Marcus puts it in a clear cup filled with Fanta before putting it between Plagg and his plate, then puts the zigzag straw in a pink cup and gave it to Tekla, who looked adored at him.

Marcus smiled sweetly at her before he grabbed the light-blue cup and sat on the sofa before turning on the TV and the Breaking News was on. "Earlier today, another Shadow Monster attack was recorded by Admin of the Ladyblog, Alya Cesare; the following video is kindly given by the Admin." When the video played, Plagg dropped his nacho chip in surprise as he watched the video. Marcus and Tekla watched along, pretending to be curious, as the end of the recording made Plagg say in a deep voice, his eyes widened in surprise "Whoa!"

The newscaster then continued "The recording, according to Alya, has been given such a bigger initial viewer range than the first one and all of the Ladybug videos combined. It is also confirmed that his shield can merge into other weaponry, as seen from the video. As far as this Newscaster can tell, Guardian isn't easy to take down, not even from Hawk Moth. And now, back to the weather forecast." Marcus switched the AV on the TV, when Plagg, still stunned from the video recording, collected himself and said "That was awesome… That fight… *Phew!* That was brilliant!"

Marcus smirked as he turned on the PS4, when a thought had struck him and asked Plagg "Hey Plagg, WHY were you peering into the skylight anyway?" Plagg was finishing off his plate by licking the juice, when he stopped and placed the plate on the table, his face covered in oil, before replying "I didn't eat a piece of Camembert all day…" Tekla patted him on the back, prompting Plagg to blush at her; Marcus felt sorry for Plagg as he turned on the controller and said "Sorry to hear that…" Plagg sighed with a shrug and smiled a little replying "But, this is SO much better than Camembert by a long shot! I mean, it's so tasty!"

Marcus and Tekla chuckled as the former went into Skyrim, which Plagg looked at the screen curiously and asked "What are you doing, Marcus?" Marcus replied "Playing Skyrim; I have a fondness for RPG games." Plagg puts his chin on his left paw and leered at the screen with interest; 15 minutes later, he flew behind a couch cushion in fear, due to Marcus fighting a dragon. After it was killed, Tekla peered behind the cushion and saw Plagg with his arms holding his kneeled legs, looking frightened, before she said softly "Plagg? You can come out now; the dragon's dead…"

Plagg looked at Tekla, who helped him up gently, making him look at her in a mix of surprise and appreciation, before they turned the corner and saw, much to their amusement, Marcus spinning the in-game camera in victory. Both Kwami's chuckled amusingly, before Plagg faceplanted himself and exclaimed "Oh! I should get going now! Nice to meet you two, by the way!" Plagg then flew out of the skylight as Marcus and Tekla waved him goodbye, which the former said "Well, he's certainly got an interest in you."

Tekla wheeled around and replied "Well, I don't mind it; even if he kisses me in the cheek, I'd still be your honey girl." Marcus then smiled gently and saved the game before turning off the PS4 and TV and went over to the cot bed, as Tekla flew onto his chest and asked "It's no trouble if we date though, right?" Marcus nodded gently with a smile and had his cheek caressed by Tekla before they peck each other in the lips and Tekla yawned before she flew between Marcus and the pillow and whispered "Night night, Marky." Marcus then whispered back "Sweet dreams, Techie." Tekla smiled sweetly before drifting off to sleep, as Marcus smiled the same way before drifting off too.

10 minutes later, Adrien had just slipped into bed, when he saw a familiar cat flying into his room via window. Adrien began to speak softly "Plagg, I just want to apologise for not mentioning—"Adrien noticed that Plagg is smiling contently and asked "Uh, are you okay?" Plagg turned to him and replied "Never better, Adrien; never better."

Adrien is odded out by Plagg's suspicious behaviour, but decided to not pry just yet. Adrien then said sleepily "Night night, Crazy Cat." Plagg replied sleepily as well "Night night, Model Boy."


	13. Party Invitation

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 13: Party Invitation

A month later, Marcus witnessed the heroics of Ladybug and Cat Noir against Akumatized Victims from Hawk Moth whilst maintaining his grades. During the time, both Adrien and Marinette requested his help in catching up with their schoolwork, making excuses as to why they didn't have time for their schoolwork; Marcus had a suspicion they are hiding something, but decided to find out for himself and Tekla.

One day, as Marcus was getting off of his shift as delivery boy, he received a missed phone call from a mysterious number and a text message from Adrien, which read 'Hey Marcus, my dad's assistant wants to talk to you of something important. She'll call you near the end of your shift, so stay tuned for her number.' Marcus then pressed the corresponding numbers from the missed phone number and puts his phone near his right ear before a woman's voice said "Hello?" Marcus then replied nervously "Um, hi? Adrien told me you wanted to speak to me of something import—"

Nathalie then said matter-of-factly "Oh yes. I'm pleased to say, due to your limitless kindness for helping Adrien in his school work and being polite with Gabriel Agreste himself, the latter has invited you to attend his son's 15th birthday party at the Agreste Mansion. The date is on Saturday – days from now – at about 6:30pm sharp; Gabriel will appreciate your arrival. I'll see you then." Marcus cannot believe it; his eyes were widened with surprise as he lowered his hand holding his phone. He was personally invited to Adrien's 15th by Gabriel Agreste himself; he then snapped out of his trance and departed to his residence.

In Marinette's Room, Marinette is giggling in glee because she had a recent video with her sweetheart Adrien; he had personally invited her to his 15th at his home and would like her to 'help' him with cutting the cake. Suffice to say, Marinette cannot let that opportunity slip by, so she agreed in a heartbeat with a heavy blush on her face. She's starting to shake in joy uncontrollably, when Tikki flew in front of her and said "Marinette, calm down! Remember, image is everything; You must remain your composure for the party, but as well as finding some clothing for the event."

Marinette stopped giggling and shaking in joy and froze with widened eyes, which Tikki asked "You DID decide in some clothing, did you Marinette?" Marinette shook her head, her expression stayed the same as Tikki sighed. Tikki rubbed her head, thinking of a solution, when they heard footsteps on the ladder rungs and Tikki quickly flew into Marinette's bag, when Marinette's mom, Sabine Cheng, entered her daughter's room and saw Marinette's shocked face. Sabine then sat on Marinette's bed and said in a concerned tone "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Marinette then lowered her upper eyelids and sighed before confiding to her mother "I've been invited to Adrien's 15th, but I cannot think on what to wear or his party." Sabine gave it a think over, tapping her finger in thought, when she widened her eyes and perked her head up and replied to Marinette "I might have an idea…" Marinette is confused from that remark, when Sabine rushed to the attic and got down a cardboard box marked 'Debutante Ball'; Marinette is curious on what outfit her mother will decide, when Sabine opened it and Marinette is surprised on what is in it, expressively saying "Mom… This… this is beautiful…"

At the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel is pacing in his office, worried that on the day of the party, he might be called to an important meeting that will be so long, he'll miss his son's party. Nathalie then entered the room and sighed unamused when she caught sight of Gabriel pacing nervously and said "Worried, Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up at Nathalie, before nodding slightly and cleared his throat before replying "I'm just worried that I'll miss Adrien's 15th over a possible meeting in the offices; I've been meaning to spend time with him, but—"Nathalie then replied quickly "Gabriel, do not worry. I'll handle the meeting in your place, so you can have time with Adrien at his party." Gabriel is pleased that Nathalie will help him, especially when it comes to him and Adrien's bond.

Gabriel then said with a small, yet detectable smile "Thank you Nathalie. I appreciate your assistance." Nathalie nodded with a smile and Gabriel exited his office so he can talk with Adrien about the party. As he approached Adrien's door, he heard Adrien speaking in his room; he silently cursed himself for listening in his son's conversation, but Adrien mentioning his mother got Gabriel to listen intently.

Adrien is talking on his phone with Marcus, trusting him enough to talk about his mother's disappearance, with Marcus saying after listening to Adrien's story "So, it's safe to say that neither you or your dad knows where she is?" Adrien replied "Nope. Honestly, my dad didn't even throw me a birthday party on my 14th last year, but I guess he saw enough reason to host my 15th now; I can't blame him though, being a world-renown fashion designer takes time away from your family."

Adrien sighed heavily, as Gabriel from the other side of the door understood his son's point; he didn't host Adrien's 14th because he was afraid of a messy after-party. Adrien then continued "All I got that time though was a scarf that Nathalie told me was from my dad…" Marcus then correctly guessed in a question "But it didn't came from your pop, was it?" Adrien replied with a smile "No, although I appreciate Nathalie trying to cheer me up at least. It was actually Marinette who made it, but she forgot to put a note on it; either way, be it my dad or Marinette that made the scarf, my spirits would be lifted regardless."

Gabriel smiled at that comment, pleased that his son wouldn't mind at a present from either him or Marinette. Marcus then said "Speaking of presents, Adrien, I've got just the thing for your birthday. I'm not sure how your pop would respond, but I think it would suit you for fashion." Adrien raised his brow and question "What kind of fashion, Marcus?" Gabriel perked up from Adrien's curious tone, as Marcus replied "I won't spoil the surprise man. That's pretty much the point of presents in the first place."

Adrien chuckled and said "Fair point I suppose. I'll see you on Saturday then." Marcus replied "Later, Adrien." The call was disconnected and Adrien felt happy, when he saw a shadow under the crack of his bedroom door and sighed before shouting slightly "Do you HAVE to listen to every phone-call I make, dad?" Gabriel slipped in reaction and stood up before opening the door and replied in a surprised tone "How did you know…?" Adrien eyed the crack on the bottom of the door and Gabriel said in realisation "Oh…"

Adrien shook his head in disapproval before saying "The party isn't cancelled, is it dad?" Gabriel then replied quickly "No no! It's still on… but I want to talk to you about the invitees to the party." Adrien then gestured his hand on the bed and Gabriel sat next to his son before Adrien said "Well, I haven't given an invite to Chloe, since she'll be a hassle for the party. I've invited Sabrina though, since she's been needing time away from Chloe; I've also invited Nino, Alya, Marinette, Rosa and Marcus, as you've probably heard in my chat with him just now."

Gabriel nodded to the side and he said "Well, I agree with you on Chloe; she's just the worst. As far as the roster goes, it's not bad at all." Adrien shrugged and tapped his fingers on his bed, when he asked "Wild guess dad, but you have a meeting on the day of the party?" Gabriel sighed heavily, which confirmed Adrien's suspicion and he fell back, rubbing his face in slight stress.

Gabriel turned his head and continued "But Nathalie will be in my stead for the meeting." Adrien lifted his head and looked at his dad before saying "Seriously?" Gabriel smiled a little and nodded, which Adrien felt his spirit lifted, happy that his father will be there for his birthday. Adrien then gave his father a hug, who after a moment of indecision gave a hug back.


	14. Chloe's Big Mistake

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 14: Chloe's Big Mistake

The day of Adrien's 15th party had come and the Agreste Mansion is filled with décor, fruit punch, edibles (Cocktail Frankfurts, Various dips, various chips, various lollies) and a 3 layered Birthday Cake with blue icing saying 'Happy 15th Adrien!' and 2 blue candles in the shapes of the numbers 1 and 5, respectfully. Adrien is looking around the main hall, amazed at the set-up as Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's shirt pocket and eyed Dorito's in a red, plastic bowl, slurping with delight when Adrien reminded him that Kwami's aren't supposed to appear in public, prompting a disappointed Plagg to sink back into the pocket.

Adrien turned around to see Nathalie checking her purse whilst walking down the stairs and looked up to see Adrien and said "Happy 15th, Adrien! I hope you have a good day." Adrien nodded and asked "I take it you're going to the meeting?" Nathalie sighed and nodded before replying "In your father's place, I'm afraid. It might be to the length that when I come back, the party would be over already."

Adrien shrugged, when Nathalie looked over her shoulder to check they weren't being listened in earshot and bended her knees before saying quietly "Personally, though, I'm sick that Gabriel is more at work than bonding with you, so I'm doing this for you two." Adrien is amazed that Nathalie would do that for him and his father, which Nathalie smiled at him and whispered "Have a good party, Adrien."

Adrien smiled back and replied quietly "Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you so much." They then hugged each other before Nathalie broke off gently and stood up before heading off for the meeting. Adrien then felt pleased for Nathalie's subtle kindness, before he remembered he has to change for the party. He then went into his room to change.

Meanwhile, Marinette is dancing on her tiptoes and spun around like a ballerina, excited because it's Adrien's 15th and she has gotten him a present and made sure she got a note this time. Tikki is chuckling at the sight as she was having some choc-chip biscuits, when Marinette's phone rang and Marinette jumped on the bed and answered her phone; Adrien is calling her to say that he has something to tell her as he was putting on some striped pants and said "I'll see you at the party, Mari-Bear." Marinette blushed deeply at Adrien's affectionate name he gave her and replied "I'll see you then, Angel boy."

Adrien chuckled at the reply before the call was dropped and Marinette squealed with immense joy, getting a sly smile from Tikki as well. Marinette looked at Tikki and said, unable to hold her joy at bay "Adrien called me 'Mari-Bear'!" Tikki snickered at the nickname, getting Marinette to stop being joyful and asked "What's funny, Tikki?" Tikki giggled a bit more before replying "Well… it's just the affectionate names… I mean, I've been dating this one guy before I've even met you and you'll never believe what he affectionately called me…" Marinette raised her brow and Tikki said "'Tikki Biccie'!"

Marinette spluttered out with laughter and banged her fist on her pillow and laughed loudly for a couple of minutes before calming down and asked curiously "And what did you call him back?" Tikki held her mouth shut to try to stop laughing and replied, her tone of amusement still there "'Cheesy Kitty'!" Even Tikki laughed along with Marinette at the name, the former banging her tiny hands on the donah on her side while the latter held her left hand on her head while her right is hitting the donah as well. They didn't realise that Marinette's Parents had entered her room to check what the laughter is all about to see Tikki for the first time, which Tikki stopped laughing abruptly and looked at them wide-eyed.

Tom and Sabine were wide-eyed too, before Marinette calmed down a little to see their parents standing at the door-way a briefly didn't thought about it before she too stopped laughing and sat upright, realising that they saw Tikki. There was a moment of awkward silence before Marinette said softly "Oops…" Neither any of them changed their expressions, as Tom said "Marinette… Can you kindly explain who and what this… individual is?"

Marinette moved her eyes to Tikki, which the latter sighed and gestured Marinette to go ahead; Marinette sighed and explained to her parents that Tikki is her Kwami and that she is Ladybug, as well as her role. When she finished explaining, there was a few moments of silence, when Sabine said "Marinette… I'm proud of you." Marinette is heavily surprised to hear this from her mother, when her father joined in "I'm proud of you too, sweetie. You've got a lot of weight in your role, but you are trying to do the right thing." Marinette felt relieved, since she anticipated quite a scolding, but her parents instead are proud of her role as the current Ladybug.

Tikki is relieved too, since Marinette's parents won't hold her back on her duties now, when Tom assured them that they won't mention it to anyone else OR Tikki. Tikki let out a sigh of relief, when Marinette's watch began beeping and saw, to her horror, it is only 30 minutes til Adrien's Party begins and exclaimed "Oh jeez, I've gotta get dressed now!" Sabine then grabbed the clothing for the party for her daughter and helped her with the set-up.

At Warehouse D, Marcus is already dressed for the party: He's wearing a pure white T-Shirt underneath a black jacket, deep brown jeans and loafers, a black fedora with a white ribbon around the rim and a red plastic feather perched on the front. Tekla's response to Marcus' party outfit is a flirty *rowr!*, which Marcus felt flattered about. Marcus then told her that he had prepped dinner for her and it is already in the fridge, as well as she can do whatever else to pass the time.

Tekla asked Marcus if she would like to come along with him to the party, which Marcus heaved a sigh and reluctantly declined; he told Tekla that she didn't get an invite for starters and he didn't want to sneak her into the party. Tekla, although heavily saddened, knows Marcus doesn't want to leave her alone OR break the law, so she said softly "Well… have a good time, honey."

Marcus caressed Tekla's cheek with his pinky and smiled at her compassionately, which Tekla held it for a few moments and opened her eyes a little to glisten at Marcus' pinky on her cheek before Marcus replied "I assure you, Techie, it'll be more good if I were to bring you along." Tekla looked at Marcus with a deep, heavy blush, before they pecked each other gently on the lips. Marcus then gently headbutted Tekla's forehead before he stood up and grabbed the present, heading off to the party.

Adrien is leaning on the refreshment table, looking at the invitees and greeting them pleasantly, including Nino and Alya. Adrien checked his watch and saw it was 6:40pm already; he was waiting for Marinette especially, since he wants to tell her something important, when Marcus had just arrived in his formal wear and spotted Adrien at the refreshments.

Adrien then spotted Marcus as he was just considering speaking to Nino, when Marcus waved the present in his right hand and gave it to Adrien, saying "Happy 15th, Adrien!" Adrien calmly took the present and made a fist-bump with Marcus, before Marcus looked around and asked "Where's Marinette?" Adrien shrugged and replied "I don't know… knowing her, she's probably fretting over what to wear." Marcus shrugged as well before changing the topic and asked "Is that a DJ Station in front of the stairs? *Adrien looked at the DJ Station and nodded* I wonder if it accepts Bluetooth…"

Adrien looked at Marcus and raised his brow before Marcus continued "Sorry, just thinking ahead…" Marcus excused himself to mingle with the others, leaving Adrien at the refreshment table waiting for Marinette. He hasn't told anyone, even Nino, but he had just realised that Marinette is Ladybug because he saw the similar physical feature between them and has a feeling SHE knows who he is too. He then admits it is pretty ironic, because he (as Cat Noir) is head over heels in love with Ladybug the first time they met each other, yet he's dating the SAME Ladybug in his civilian form.

He then looked at the present that Marcus gave him and is just considering on opening it, when the front doors opened and Adrien hoped it is Marinette; unfortunately, it was Chloe, who both he and his father didn't invite to the party, yet Adrien had the distinct feeling that Chloe's father had the influence to get her IN the party regardless. Chloe is wearing a red dress with a pink, fluffy scarf, a white singlet underneath it along with black leggings and ruby high heels with ankle-high white socks; suffice to say, Adrien isn't pleased to see Chloe here and neither does Nino, Alya and ESPECIALLY Marcus.

Chloe didn't notice the glares from the aforementioned students as she strode off towards Adrien and said to him in a flirty tone "Hey, Adrikins. Happy 15th!" She then hugged tightly as Adrien is on one of her shoulders and saw Marcus mouth to him "Is she mental?" Adrien gestured his hands in a shrug towards Marcus, before he quickly smiled awkwardly at Chloe, who had just broke off the hug ("Thank god…" thought Adrien) and said, still in a flirty tone "I'm just going to mingle with your guests; I'll be back, Adrikins."

Adrien nodded slightly as Chloe went over to a nearby group, when Marcus leaned next to him and said softly so Chloe wouldn't hear "This party isn't going to end well, I can just feel it…" Adrien sighed and replied in the same soft tone "Tell me about it… I've been meaning to tell Chloe I'd never be interested to date her, but I just don't have the heart." Marcus sighed and said "I feel you, Adrien. Really…" Marcus raised his brow and nudged Adrien with his elbow and asked "HER, on the other hand, you shall have nothing to worry about."

Adrien turned his head to Marcus, when he saw, to his astonishment, Marinette: She's wearing a red and white floral dress, with white slippers with a rose décor on both shoes, her hair is down to shoulder length and has a purple hibiscus flower on the left side of her head. Adrien's jaw dropped from attraction, which Marcus tried to close it, but it dropped down and Marcus shook his head in amusement. Marinette then walked towards Adrien in a curtly walk, who felt flattered that Adrien is attracted to her outfit and said calmly "Hey Adrien, Happy 15th, birthday boy."

Adrien tried to speak, but he lost his voice when he saw Marinette; the latter giggled cutely, which brought the attention of Chloe and she clenched her hands firmly and gritted her teeth, glaring at Marinette who's taken HER Adrien. She was close to snapping, when she recalled her mother's advice to behave, so she breathed deeply and exhaled calmly before she was a distance away from snapping, but is still ticked that Marinette had taken Adrien for herself.

An hour later, the party is going along smoothly and Adrien is happy that his father had joined in the festivities, wearing his same old suit, but is now wearing a pure black tie. It was going well until it was time for the cake cutting, when everyone gathered around to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Adrien, even Gabriel joined in. After Adrien cut the first slice with Marinette, everyone had a slice of cake on a plastic plate, which Gabriel was watching them at the stairs and noticed that both the bowls of Doritos and Smartie Biscuits had gone, but decided not to worry about it until later. What he didn't know is that Plagg and Tikki took the Dorito Bowl and Smartie Biscuit bowl, respectfully, and are eating them underneath the refreshment table.

Chloe is eyeing Marinette talking rather lovingly to Adrien and he chuckled a few times whenever Marinette told him something funny. Chloe tried to repeatedly remember her mother's advice, but the sight of Marinette being lovey-dovey to Adrien drowned the advice out. Marinette then told Adrien, which Chloe saw, that's she's getting a cup of fruit punch from the refreshment table and the sight of her pecking Adrien is too much for Chloe.

Marinette then walked over to the refreshment table, which Chloe followed her, unknowingly noticed by Adrien and Marcus, who looked at each other and sighed simultaneously before Adrien said depressively "This will go downhill fast…" Marinette took a ladle-full of punch into her cup, when Chloe pushed her aside and said "Move it, Baker Girl. You're in the way!" Marinette retorted back, not bothering hiding her frustration "Oh pardon me, Chloe, if I didn't spend all my time with Adrien and hassling Sabrina around like a worthless slave."

Chloe had just put the ladle back onto the punch bowl, when she looked up venomously and turned aggressively to Marinette and said "You know, I have no RESPECT for you! I've known Adrien even BEFORE College and been trying to ask him out, yet he's seeing you: A Timid, Part Chinese and Part Parisian girl who lives above her family's dismal bakery!" Everyone turned to see the row between Chloe and Marinette, as Marcus said with a sigh "Hoo boy…" Marinette then retorted, having enough of Chloe "Says the rich, cruel, snobby girl who has everything she wanted EXCEPT for romance!"

Chloe then threw her punch into Marinette's face, ruining her make-up and flower, but instead of fretting about it, she shoved Chloe back and they started to catfight on the floor. Multiple guests are rooting either side to win, as both Adrien and Marcus attempted to break up the fighting. Chloe is on top of Marinette, choking her, before Marinette banged Chloe's head on the floor; Chloe got on top again and scratched Marinette before the latter turned again and punched Chloe repeatedly. Finally, Marcus gripped both of them, with help from the Gorilla and got them away from each other: Chloe has got herself a black eye and Marinette has a faint bruise mark on her neck and 3 scratches on her left cheek, but they still want to fight.

Adrien then stood in front of Marinette and pleaded her to stop, which she did with tears flowing down from her eyes. Chloe was about to say something, when Adrien, having enough of Chloe's behaviour, turned and said coldly "Chloe… you… are such a headcase! You'd tell Sabrina to do homework, alright; You stole Marinette's derby hat design, fine. But there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while: I'm NOT interested in dating you! You are a cruel, snobbish girl who's rude with nearly everyone in the world! THAT'S the whole reason why neither me or my dad invited you in the first place!"

Chloe's anger subsided when she looked around and saw glaring faces staring at her, before seeing the damage she had done already and left crying as The Gorilla let her go. Adrien let Marinette go and went to his room as his father just said "Adrien… wait…" Adrien ignored him and slammed his bedroom door so hard that a nearby painting frame fell from its hanging. There was the feeling of pity in the air as everyone left the Agreste Mansion, feeling sorry for Adrien, especially Marinette and Gabriel.

Though when Marinette is dialling her father's number, Gabriel stopped her and asked sombrely "Miss Dupeng-Cheng… Marinette, I realise you've been through a rough time, but I want you to talk with Adrien. I'm a lot of things, but 'affectionate' is not one of them; I… I trust you to console him." Marinette is surprised that Mr Agreste has no harsh feelings for her and replied "Okay Mr Agreste, I'll talk with Adrien." Gabriel then smiled calmly and Marinette went back up the steps to console with Adrien, with Tikki just flying into her bag.


	15. Tender Chat

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 15: Tender Chat

Marinette went back inside the Agreste Mansion and went over to Adrien's room, when she heard him sobbing softly and held her hand over her chest in concern. She then breathed deeply before knocking on Adrien's door and Adrien said, trying to stifle his sobs "Who is it?" Marinette replied "It's Marinette, Adrien…" There was a few moments of silence, before she heard Adrien landing on the floor and unlocked his door before opening it.

Marinette never saw Adrien like this: Adrien's hair is messier than usual, he has tear streaks from both of his eyes and his eyes are moderately bloodshot. Adrien sniffed before saying "Come in, Mari-Bear." Marinette nodded and walked with Adrien to his bed as 'Circle Backwards' by Mick Provart plays in the background. They then sat down on the bed, with Adrien tilting his head forward and his left hand on his forehead before saying "I can't believe it… Chloe dislikes you, alright, but FIGHTING? At my birthday too? I can't believe I befriended her at all!"

Marinette took a quick glance at Adrien to see his stress and sighed before replying "I can't believe she would fight for you, even physically! Her nails hurt like hell, I might add." Adrien glanced at Marinette and saw where Chloe had scratched her, before thinking it over and said softly "Mari? *Marinette looked at Adrien with welling tears in her eyes* Can you close your eyes for a moment?"

Marinette nodded slightly and closed her eyes, just wondering what Adrien would do, when she felt soft lips kissing where Chloe had scratched her and blushed furiously. She then smiled calmly before Adrien retracted and Marinette opened her eyes and looked at Adrien dreamily before softly saying "That was the sweetest thing you did for me…" Marinette felt her cheek softly as Adrien smiled gently at her, before looking down and expressed reluctance. Marinette opened her eyes and noticed Adrien's uncomfortable expression and asked in concern "What's wrong, Adrien?"

Adrien looked up at Marinette, then stood up and peered out the bedroom, checking there is no-one in ear-shot, before closing the door and went back to the bed and replied "Marinette, there's something I've got to ask you… something personal." Marinette is a little surprised before looking down and replied "Actually, there's something I should ask too…" Adrien pursed his lips and nodded before they both simultaneously said "I'm Ladybug/Cat Noir. What?"

They both looked at each other questionably before Marinette cleared her throat awkwardly and said "You first, Adrien." Adrien felt awkward before replying "All right… *sighs* Mari… I… I'm Cat Noir." Marinette is heavily astounded to hear Adrien admit his counter-part and replied "Well… uh… that explains a lot." Adrien rubbed his neck in awkwardness before Marinette replied "Well… There's something I should tell you since you admit something personal…" Adrien then said before Marinette could "I uh… I know you're Ladybug, Mari. I figured it out last fortnight."

Marinette is adamantly shocked to hear Adrien say that, then she breathed out deeply with her eyes closed and her head tilted backwards before saying "Well… this is… really ironic, actually. I mean, my crush, now my boyfriend, is actually Cat Noir, whose puns annoy me to pieces." Adrien then admits "Yeah, sorry about that. Tight leash with my dad, y'know; I mean, the irony on MY part is that the girl under the Ladybug persona is nothing more than a cute, polite, good-hearted baker girl with a free life I've never had."

Marinette blushed furiously from Adrien's comment and replied "You… you really think of me like that?" When Adrien nodded, Marinette tackled him down on the bed and hugged him contently; Adrien is surprised for a moment, before he calmly smiled and hugged her back before looking contently at each other in the eyes contently. They then pecked each other in the lips before kissing passionately while wrapping their arms around each other's neck.

Meanwhile, Plagg and Tikki, who saw the fighting and heard their holder's talking a few moments ago, expressively said in unison as Marinette and Adrien made out on the bed "Finally!" Plagg rested his head on the wall because he was full of Doritos and rubbed his belly, getting a giggle from Tikki as a result. Plagg looked at Tikki questionably and asked "What, Tikki?" Tikki snickered a little before replying "I just can't get over your love of cheese Plagg. *laughs contently*"

Plagg smirked at Tikki's positive reaction; he loves it whenever Tikki is happy. He then looked at Adrien's door and pondered, when Tikki settled down and saw Plagg looking at Adrien's door, then glanced at his full belly and made a small, devious smile before she rubbed Plagg's belly with her cheek, getting Plagg out of his pondering and felt surprised when he felt and just now saw Tikki rubbing her cheek against Plagg's filled belly. He looked at her in shock, though Tikki didn't noticed because her eyes were closed as she was continually rubbing his belly.

Plagg then felt he wanted to tell Tikki something important, but decided against it because he would screw up the moment that Tikki is having. He then closed his eyes and began to purr contently because Tikki began using her hands; Tikki then turned her head and saw Plagg purring contently with his eyes closed, as well with a cute kitty smile and red blushes on his cheeks. She had to admit, Plagg looked cute whenever he did that, but then expressed sombrely and raised her head from Plagg's belly, getting Plagg to open his eyes and stop purring before turning to Tikki and asked in concern "What's wrong, Tik?"

Tikki is surprised, since she hasn't heard Plagg call her that since Mexico, but then looked down sombrely and replied softly "I'm not sure about this Plagg…" Plagg raised his brow and said "I thought you'd want Marinette with Adrien…" Tikki then shook her head with wide-eyes and quickly replied "No no no! Not that! I mean us; I'm not sure about us…" Plagg's ears drooped and replied sadly "Oh…"

Plagg closed his eyes sadly and tilted his head forward; Tikki is about to apologise, when Plagg suddenly expressed shock before Tikki could say something and he said "Uh oh…" Plagg's cheeks expanded a little, which Tikki hid behind a Table-Leg, hoping that Plagg wouldn't puke, when Plagg burped for 5 seconds and his belly returned to normal size when he finished. He then sighed and said "Man, those Doritos are delightful!"

Tikki is beside herself with laughter, banging her fists on the floor, when Marinette and Adrien opened the door and saw Tikki and Plagg; the latter had his tongue sticking out from delight. Both Kwami's saw their owners and widened their eyes, with Plagg retracting his tongue back into his mouth. They then heard voices out front, which both Plagg and Adrien realised it was Gabriel and Nathalie and they retreated back into Adrien's room, before Adrien and Marinette went over to the bed and slumped on it, face first. Tikki and Plagg looked at each other oddly, then shrugged before they flew into Adrien's bag and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at Warehouse D, Marcus had just arrived and entered it to hear Tekla is having a shower and saw that the warehouse is clean, which Marcus smiled with his eyes closed. He grabbed his fedora and twirled it before throwing it onto his bed and went over to the Living Area and listened to 'Que Sera' by Justice Crew, when the shower stopped running and Tekla came out, dripping wet head to toe with water and noticed Marcus nodding while listening to music on his phone. Tekla then smiled slyly and went back to the bathroom to dry herself before flying out to the Living Area and flew besides Marcus' left ear.

Marcus felt her on his left and opened his eyes in a squint and looked at Tekla with a soft smile before saying "Hey, sweet pea." Tekla then giggled in a high tone before replying "Hey, sweetie; How was the party?" Marcus then breathed a deep sigh before replying "It was going well, until Chloe made a scene by fighting Marinette; a literal catfight, all because she has affections for Adrien."

Tekla sighed and said "Did she get sacked?" Marcus nodded and added "Not to mention giving Marinette a faint bruise around her neck and scratch marks on her left cheek! After she was sacked, Adrien stormed off into his room and slammed his bedroom door." Tekla clasped her hands over her mouth and said in a soft concern "Poor Adrien… I'd never wished his birthday for a selfish scene like that…"

Marcus nodded in agreement and changed the topic "Well, enough of the gloom; what'd you do, Techie?" Tekla felt flattered when Marcus asked her that and replied "Well, I helped myself to a piece of fruit, had a go on the PS4, had a drink of water and by the time you left the party early, I brushed my teeth before having a shower." Marcus then held out his palm and Tekla sat on it before Marcus asked "I'm glad you had a good time, Techie. *sniffs* Did you shampoo your hair, too?" Tekla blushed and fidgeted with a sly smile before replying "Maybe… You like it?"

Marcus smiled sweetly, which Tekla blushed deeply and continued "I thought you might… Wait, did you have any refreshments while you were at the party?" Marcus shrugged slightly and replied "Just a cup of fruit punch and a Melting Moment." Tekla raised her brow and curiously asked "What's a Meting Moment?" Marcus then replied "Its two plain biscuits with icing squashed in the middle; it is so delightful." Marcus felt dreamily from the delight and Tekla said "I'll bet it is…"

Tekla then flew up to Marcus' face and rubbed his cheek before adding "But you are a delight to me." Marcus looked at Tekla with a heartfelt smile and replied "That's so sweet of you to say, Techie. I've never been more content to be your Holder and I am glad to have met you at all." Tekla then widened her eyes a little and said softly "Marky…" Marcus then blushed and replied sweetly "Techie…"

They then leaned in and kissed passionately; both of their hearts skipping beats with wild blushes before broking off the kiss and they raised and lowered their chests in unison before Marcus said "Sorry, but I've got to take a shower Techie." Techie then rubbed Marcus' cheek and replied gently "Don't be, sweetie." Marcus then gently puts Tekla on the couch and passes her the TV remote before grabbing his Pyjama's and headed off to the bathroom.


	16. Morning Pillow Talk

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 16: Morning Pillow Talk

Marinette is woken by birds chirping contently and thought "When I open my eyes, I'll be in my room and NOT in Adrien's room after revealing our secret identities." She then opened her eyes and looked up to see Adrien sleeping with a content smile and felt him hugging her and she him with her head resting on his chest; she felt limtlessly happy that it wasn't a dream after all, when she realised that they revealed their identities to each other as well, but didn't felt shocked as she anticipated. Marinette felt Adrien shift a little before tilting his head forward, muttering to himself "Bugaboo…"

Marinette blushed like a cherry and recalled the times that Adrien (as Cat Noir) flirted with her but she (as Ladybug) dismissed them. She then felt bad, because if she had known it was Adrien all along, she would've agreed to the flirts; she then thought that it would've been awkward if they found out AFTER the many successful flirts. She then reminded herself that she and Adrien are dating anyway, so she felt it doesn't matter; Marinette then heard a familiar voice say in a drowsily tone "Morning, Bugaboo…"

Marinette looked up to see Adrien looking at her with tired, squinted eyes and a soft, gentle smile before replying back with a sweet smile and a content glare "Morning, Kitten." They then butted heads gently and Marinette asked while looking up "You had a good sleep, Kitty?" Adrien replied with his other hand gently stroking Marinette's back "Yeah… yeah, actually." Marinette made a small smile and they pecked a few times before Marinette laid her head on Adrien's chest again and Adrien stroked her head gently with a content smile.

Marinette has her eyes closed dreamily with a deep crimson blush when Adrien is stroking her gently, before she opened them again in a squint and said drowsily "You got a photo shoot today, Adrien?" Adrien then replied "I think so… though, I'm sure my dad won't mind in the slightest if you're with me in the photo shoot." Marinette smiled and said "That'd be nice…"

Adrien smiled before yawning and said "Well, we'd better get up…" Marinette lifted her head to nod before realising "Wait a moment, where's Tikki and Plagg?" That same thought was on Adrien's mind too and replied "That's a point, where'd they rest their heads?" The answer came a moment later as a yell from Adrien's school bag exclaimed "Roly-Poly! Roly-Poly!"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other before leaning over the left side of Adrien's bed and saw Plagg comically kicking the small dirt ball away from him before panting hard and said hoarsely "I hate Roly-Poly's." Marinette and Adrien looked at Plagg questionably before another voice, which Marinette recognised as Tikki's straight away, snickered and replied "I'll say; I've never seen you panic over a ball of dust." Tikki then laughed hard before Plagg said unamused "It's not funny Tik; I may be a Cat Kwami, but I don't like to be caught sick."

Tikki then giggled more before subsiding with a few snickers and collected herself before replying "Sorry…" Plagg leered at Tikki in annoyance and closed his eyes and breathed through his nose before saying softly "It's no trouble Tik…" Plagg then looked away from Tikki and flew out the window, wanting time to himself, according to Tikki anyway. Tikki then rubbed her arms in pity, wishing she hadn't laughed at a silly trivial fear of Plagg's; despite her severe disapproval of his actions the last time they saw each other, she didn't hate him at all. Adrien then sighed and said to the girls "Let's just give him some space; we should get dressed."

Marinette and Tikki then nodded before Adrien pecked Marinette in the lips and got some clothing from his wardrobe before heading to his bathroom and just grabbed the knob before saying "By the way Mari, there's a set of clothes for you on your right." Marnette then turned her head to her right and saw a folded set of clothes about her size: A black, short sleeved shirt, a white singlet, a pair of pink pants, white ankle socks and a pair of shiny black shoes.

Marinette smiled, roughly guessing that either Gabriel Agreste or his and Adrien's assistant, Nathalie, had called her parents and got her some clothing set up. Marinette then looked at Adrien and said "Have a good shower, kitty." Adrien peered over his shoulder with a flirty gaze and replied "I will, my sweet." Marinette then gave a curtly nod to Adrien before the latter went inside the bathroom and Marinette gave a loving sigh before getting up from Adrien's bed and grabbed her clothes.

Meanwhile, Marcus is stirring awake on his cot bed, his head lying on his left arm; he opened his eyes slightly to see Tekla in her human form, sleeping contently with her face facing Marcus'. Marcus smiled a little at seeing Tekla's dreamy smile and stroked his index and middle finger with his right hand on Tekla's left cheek, making Tekla smile broadly and murmured "Marky…" Marcus blushed a little when Tekla said his affectionate nickname and thought to himself "I'd better let her sleep for a while longer…"

He then slowly and carefully got up from the cot bed, very careful not to wake up Tekla from her beauty sleep. As he got off the cot bed, he tugged the donah over Tekla's shoulder and pulled his side into place before pecking Tekla on her forehead and whispered "I'll fix you some brekkie, Techie." Tekla smiled sweetly, making a soft *mmm…* in her sleep, as Marcus went over to the Kitchen Area and grabbed a pan, a bottle of pineapple juice, a half-dozen carton of eggs, 4 strips of bacon, two plastic plates and two clear plastic cups.

As Marcus is putting the pan on one of the stove-tops, Tekla stirred awake with her eyes in a drowsy squint and turned her head to see Marcus turning on the stove top and putting the strips of bacon in the pan. She smiled contently, glad that Marcus is willing for making a breakfast in bed for her, before shifting her muscles a little in a dreamy smile. Marcus didn't notice that Tekla is awake as he was grabbing 2 extra-large eggs and puts the yolks in the pan with the bacon, which is beginning to sizzle.

He then decided to lean on the counter-top as breakfast is being cooked, when he decided to glace at the cot-bed and saw Tekla now facing this way, seemingly asleep deeply with a cute smile. Marcus then smiled with his arms crossed and thought to himself "Aww, Techie is so adorable when she's asleep; she has such soft lips too. Maybe I should take her out at the top of the Eiffel Tower…"

Marcus then sniffed and realised that breakfast is now ready and went to turn off the gas and puts the breakfast evenly on the two plates as Tekla opened her eyes in a squint again to look at Marcus putting breakfast on the plates and looked at him smiling and humming contently and thought to herself "Oh Marky… your smile is like a passionate sun rising from the east, your heart is pure gold and your kindness is limitless… I don't know how to express my feelings for you into words…" Tekla breathed out through her nostrils softly into an adorable smile as Marcus said to himself "Right, that'll just about do it… I'd better serve Techie her meal on a tray."

Marcus then ducked down underneath the counter and got out a plastic tray with thick roping on the side and placed Tekla's breakfast on it before carrying them over to Tekla and, somehow without difficulty, he carried the tray with his left arm and used his right hand to stroke slowly and gently down Tekla's left cheek, 'waking' her up with her eyes in a drowsy squint and she said "Morning, Honey." Marcus then replied as he returned his right hand onto the tray handle "Morning, sweet pea. How'd you sleep?"

Tekla smiled with a sweet, soft hum and replied "It was the dreamiest sleep I've ever had… Of all the holders I've been with, you're the sweetest, kind-hearted, well-mannered one of them all. And… You even treat me with such a nurturing heart the first time you've met me, before you know what I was." Marcus never felt flattered in all his life, as he was blushing so hard, his face is as red as a tomato and looked down with narrow, glistening eyes and smiling contently.

He then cleared his throat softly and said "Well, at any rate, here's your brekkie, Techie. And another thing…" Tekla grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap as she sat up before looking at Marcus curiously before smiling softly and replied in a soft, gentle tone "I think I know…"

Marcus then went closer to Tekla and made a soft kiss in the lips with their eyes closed contently before Marcus broke it off and gently headbutts Tekla, making her hum sweetly before Marcus said "I'd better have brekkie too… Be right back, Techie." Tekla fidgeted her shoulder before replying "Okay, Marky. I'll miss you, Hon." Marcus smiled at Tekla and gave her a peck on the head before getting his breakfast and went over to the Living Area to have his meal.


	17. Preparation for a Sleepover

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 17: Prepping for a Sleepover

A fortnight later, Marcus is at the Mall for groceries and is humming a catchy tune as he is walking down an aisle of sweets and biscuits, when he bumped into someone with his trolley and quickly said "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to—"He froze when he saw he had just bumped into Gabriel Agreste himself, who turned around and saw Marcus' panicked expression before replying "It's okay; I've been meaning to find you after shopping for groceries, but since you're here now, I might as well tell you."

Marcus raised his brow slightly and asked curiously "Ask me what, sir?" Gabriel made a short snort before replying "Well, I'm having a meeting with my board of staff at my Mansion tonight and I didn't want my son Adrien to model in front of them… largely because of their insistence." Marcus nodded in understanding and Gabriel continued "So, I've been thinking that, although he can't go anywhere without his bodyguard, I'm certain that you won't let him get harmed. You see… I trust you: You've been kind to me, my son, my assistant Nathalie and even Adrien's bodyguard. You've even made manners to us, even if we didn't require it and I'm grateful of it."

Marcus smiled and asked "So, you're asking me if Adrien can have a sleepover at my place?" Gabriel then made a small smile and replied "That is what I'm asking. I can understand if you refuse, but I wouldn't hold it against you." Marcus then said "Mr Agreste, It'd be an honour. I appreciate your trust in me and I'll do my best to take care of Adrien while you have your meeting."

Gabriel then smiled a bit wider and replied "I'm pleased to hear that, Marcus; the meeting will begin at about 7pm sharp, so I'll send him… where do you reside again?" Marcus then said "Warehouse D, sir. It was just creaking steel, in case you were wondering what I found out the first time I went there. I've made it more homely since then, so it won't be hazardous." Gabriel pursed his lips and nodded while looking down, before replying "Well, I'll bid you good day then." Marcus nodded and excused himself before shopping for the rest of the groceries.

Minutes later, Marinette, Alya, Rose and Sabrina is walking and talking towards the mall, the topic being Marinette and Adrien dating, when they saw Marcus loading his groceries in his basket on his moped, whistling 'Take It Off' by The Donnas as he's doing it, when he noticed the girls and waved them in greeting, which the girls waved back and Marinette asked "What's all this? Are you having a party or a sleepover?"

Marcus then replied matter-of-factly "Sleepover, actually. I just came across Mr Agreste minutes ago and he wants me to host Adrien one because of a sincerely busy meeting tonight. THIS… is my fortnightly supply, as well as some extras." Alya whistled and said "Well, you must be a bit busy, being a Pizza Delivery Boy and all…" Marcus shrugged and replied "It's not so bad; it can be busy, yeah, but the pay isn't terrible, especially overtime. Not compared to renovating the warehouse, mind you."

The girls nodded in agreement, before Marinette asked "Is it okay if I can be at the Sleepover too? Mainly because of Adrien ('Of course…' thought everyone else) and what you've done to the warehouse since you've arrived." Marcus then shrugged with his hands facing upwards and replied "Sure, I've made it more homely since I've arrived." Marinette nodded before Marcus went on "Anyway, I've got Ice-Cream in one of these bags; one is Neopolitan and I can't let it melt by bantering, so I must be excused."

Marcus hit his red helmet hanging from one of the handles and it flipped in the air before landing perfectly on his head, amazing the girls before he went on his moped and said a little loudly "Catch you guys later!" Just like that, he kicked the stand and accelerated down to his place as the girls watched him drive away. They watched him go away in the distance as Alya, with a confident smile, said "Okay, see ya!" Marinette then added, with widened eyes "Yeah, thanks for the chat…"

At 6pm, Marcus is preparing pizza by taking out a pizza base from the fridge freezer; tomato paste, shredded cheddar cheese and sliced mushroom from the fridge, and pineapple slices from the pantry. Tekla helped Marcus with spreading the tomato paste and shredded cheese, before earning a peck on the cheek from Marcus for helping, blushing deeply in affection.

Marcus then puts the pizza in the oven and cleaned up the counter before getting the plates and cups as Tekla went to get the OJ from the fridge and carried it to the counter without any effort. By the time that Marcus filled the cups with OJ, there was knocking at the front door and Marinette's voice rang "Hey Marcus, are you in?" Tekla and Marcus' eyes widened with shock and glanced at each other before Marcus rang back "Yeah! Won't be a minute, Marinette!" He then turned to Tekla and whispered hoarsely "Hide!"

Tekla nodded hurriedly and flew under the coffee table before Marcus went over to the front door and unlocked it before greeting Marinette and letting her in; she was amazed to see the interior of the warehouse: The walls are painted matte sky blue, there are 3 overhead lights in the main area, the floor is a red shag carpet, Marcus has gotten a new bed, the skylights have been replaced with a more modern look, with remote blinds; The Living Area has a red 3-seater cotton couch with a brown oaken coffee table, a large wall mounted TV with a PS4 Pro and various games below the TV on a shelf, and 2 red vinyl beanbags; The Kitchen Area has a white refrigerator, an oaken pantry filled with cereal, tinned food, sweets and cooking reagents, the counters are oaken based with white marble tops, the sink is a standard silver stainless steel and there are 3 bins underneath it.

Marinette then looked in the oven and saw that Marcus is cooking some pizza for dinner, when a sedan stopped outside the warehouse and heard its doors open before a knock came on the warehouse door and Adrien said "Marcus, are you in?" Marcus then replied softly "Talk about a strict schedule…" He then turned to the front door as Marinette stood up straight and went over to the Living Area to slump on one of the beanbags, letting out a sigh of relief as Marcus opened the door and said "Hey man! How you've been?"

Marinette looked over the beanbag and saw Marcus and Adrien made a handshake and hug combo as if they're like brothers, before Adrien replied "Better, actually. Between you and me, I'm not really fond of the meetings at the mansion. Every time there is one, the board gets me to model some clothing in front of them, so I'm glad to get away from that for once." Marcus nodded with his head tilted slightly to the left before letting Adrien in and Adrien spotted Marinette and said in glee "My lady!" Marinette then replied as she shot up in a standing position "Adrien!"

They then ran to each other and hugged each other tightly before kissing appreciatively with rosy pink blushes, before they broke off and holding hands while looking at each other contently before Adrien smelled something contently and said curiously "What's cooking?" Marcus took this as a signal as he said "Pizza's ready. I'll get it, guys." He then went over to the oven and turned off the heat before grabbing his oven mitts and opened the oven door to see the pizza had been cooked perfectly. Marcus then grabbed the tray in his mitted hands and placed it next to the plates, before removing his oven mitts and opened one of his drawers as Adrien and Marinette wafted the pizza and smiled dreamily with their eyes closed.

Marcus then got out the pizza slicer and cut the pizza into sixths before getting a triangular spatula and carried the slices evenly on the plates before getting over to the cups and turned his head to the couple and asked "You guys wouldn't mind a bit of OJ?" Adrien and Marinette shook their heads before Marcus poured the OJ evenly in the cups before putting the cap back on and placing it in the fridge before saying "Alright, let's dig in!"

Marcus then grabbed his plate and cup before getting over to the Living Area, as Marinette and Adrien took theirs and went over to the Living Area as well, when Marcus said "You don't have to eat your meal on the couch; you two are more than welcome to have it on the beanbags." The couple then looked at the beanbags and said simultaneously "Thank you."

Tekla then hid more under the coffee table to prevent being seen by Marinette and Adrien, who are slumping on the beanbags, despite wanting to greet them formally herself. Unknown to her, they have two Kwami's with them in their bags, being Tikki and Plagg respectively. Plagg is smelling the cooked pizza cheese in heavy content, yet he's forced to wait inside the bag because Adrien isn't supposed to know that Plagg had met Marcus and DEFINITELY not to tell him he has a Kwami with him, as well as Marinette and Tikki.


	18. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Guardian

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 18: Ladybug, Cat Noir and Guardian

Throughout the next hour, Tikki, Plagg and Tekla did their best to keep themselves hidden in order not to be spotted from Adrien and Marinette/Marcus, who had their pizza's and the formers had a go on Marcus' PS4 Pro. Marinette had a go on Skyrim and decided to make her character a Nord, but she screamed when she saw the dragon attack and threw the controller aside, prompting Marcus to take control and went through the tutorial. Marinette and Adrien watched as Marcus went through the tutorial and are surprised that he knows what in-game items to take, what equipment to use, how to fight in-game, even surprised that he took care of the bear without a hassle.

As he just got the quest done, he passed the controller back to Marinette, who shook her head with her eyes still peering into the screen, so Marcus saved her game manually, when Adrien inquired "Hey Marcus, what's YOUR save game like?" Marcus gave it a thought with his brow raised and his lips pursed before replying "I'll show you, guys." As Marcus loaded his save game, Plagg and Tikki couldn't help but peek near the corner that connects the Kitchen and Living Area; They (Tikki, Plagg, Adrien and Marinette) are stunned when they saw Marcus' Character having a full set of Dragon-Bone Equipment and saw him encounter an Ancient Dragon and took it down with a powerful spell that killed it in just a few seconds.

Marinette then finally spoke "Do you have a jug of water, Marcus?" Marcus then nodded as he replied "It's in the fridge Marinette. By all means, help yourself." Marinette, with no sudden change in her expression, stood up and went over to the fridge and grabbed out a jug of clear water before pouring it in her empty plastic cup and she slurped on it softly before spitting it out. Marcus then thought to himself "Yeah… knew that was coming."

Marinette then sighed to herself before putting the jug of water back in the fridge, when she noticed Tikki and Plagg peering out the corner above the fridge and she gasped suddenly, bringing their attention and she mouthed "What are you two doing?!" Tikki then mouthed back "We can't help it, Marinette; curiosity got the best of us." Marinette then closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance before mouthing "Just get back in the bags… Marcus must not see you two." Plagg then mouthed back "Fine…"

Just like that, they flew back into the bags as Marinette went back to the living room and saw that Adrien is having a go on the PS4 too; he's playing Need for Speed: Payback and is being directed by Marcus as the former is using the Koenigsegg Regera in Free Drive and kept on crashing as he was inexperienced in virtually driving a Hypercar. Admitting forefeit, Adrien sighed and passed the controller over to Marcus, who politely thanked Adrien and consoled him for his inexperience before driving the Regera at such a high speed, avoiding traffic as well until he arrived at a Mission Beacon titled The Highway Heist and both Adrien and Marinette watched him play the mission.

Plagg perked up his right ear and said in a quiet content voice "Muscle car… I've gotta watch!" He flew back to the corner above the fridge, much to Tikki's annoyance, and watched Marcus taking down enforcers in epic takedowns, piquing his glee further. A couple minutes later, Marcus caught up with the truck and took control of the stolen Regera before finishing the mission without crashing or even hitting a vehicle. It was now Adrien's turn to get up and fill his empty plastic cup with the jug of water, before slurping it and spitting it out, making Marcus to think "Why am I not surprised? Never hurts to practise, really…"

Adrien then puts the jug of water back in the fridge, when he noticed Plagg peering over the corner and prodded him gently, getting his attention before mouthing "Plagg, what are you doing out of your bag?" Plagg then mouthed back rather excitedly "I couldn't help but to watch the game; oh man, Marcus is SUCH an excellent gamer!" Adrien then closed his eyes and shook his head before mouthing as he was pointing to his left "Just get back in the bag… please?" Plagg then sighed softly before he flew back in Adrien's bag as Adrien went back to the living area.

Both Marinette and Adrien were slumped on the beanbags as Marcus asked "Hey guys, I'm not trying to one-up you; I was just helping you with the games." Marinette then tilted her head up and replied "Yeah, we know you were; it's just me and Adrien had a busy day really."

Marcus then shrugged before giving it a thought and said to the couple "You guys up for dessert? There's Banana Split in the Fridge Freezer, as well as various biscuits in a container in the pantry." Marinette and Adrien both sat up straight as they both exclaimed "Biscuits?!/Banana Split?!" Marcus smiled and nodded before the couple went to get the biscuits and Banana Split, respectively, before they placed them on the coffee table and Marinette said "Wow, you've have a variety of biscuits Marcus…"

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse, fighting the urge to nibble on biscuits, when Marinette continued "Choc Chip, Smarties, 100s and 1000s, Sprinkles, Honeycomb, even White Chocolate!" That hit the line for Tikki, as she bellowed "D'oh, I can't help it!" Tikki then flew to the Biscuit pile and nibbled vigorously on a Smartie Biscuit, when she looked up wide eyed and slurped a loose Smartie in her mouth as she realised she accidentally made herself known to Marcus. The blow didn't stop there, as Plagg flew out of Adiren's bag and shouted "Hah! You've made yourself known!" Tikki then turned her head and pointed out "So did you!" Plagg then retorted "So? I've been here before—"Marcus then shouted "All right, ENOUGH!"

They all looked at Marcus before he sighed and continued "First off, I DID meet Plagg, because he was hungry for cheese, so I got an extra plate out for him, because I sensed him above me." Adrien then turned his head to Plagg, who nodded slowly, confirming what happened before he flew to Adrien's shoulder as Marcus continued "Second, I had an inkling that you two would bring your Kwami's with you, just in case a threat comes along." Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened with shock, then glanced at each other before turning back to Marcus and he continued "Yeah, I know you two are Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively. It wasn't the excuses that caught my perceptions, it was the visual comparisons between your civilian and hero form."

Marinette and Adrien are now shocked to the point they can't even open their mouthes; Marinette is bracing herself to hear what Marcus would say next, when he said "But I DO know the concept of secret identities and how much danger your loved ones would be if the truth would fall into hostile hands, so I'm not going to blab about it in public." Marinette and Adrien are both surprised and relieved that Marcus won't reveal their secrets to anyone else, when Marcus asked "But... There's one thing I must tell you…" Marinette and Adrien are listening intently to Marcus, when he stooped down to the coffee table and said "You're good to come out, Techie."

To Marinette's, Adrien's and Tikki's surprise, a Kwami had flew out under the coffee table and awkwardly waved at them above the coffee table before saying "Hello… nice to finally meet you guys formally. Hi Plagg." Tikki quickly looked back at Plagg, as did Marinette and Adrien and are surprised he was blushing as he just waved back at Tekla with his mouth gaping, gaining a heartfelt giggle from Tekla. Marinette then looked at Marcus slowly and asked finally "You… You're Guardian?" Marcus then nodded with a gentle smile before Marinette continued "You saved us from that… thing at the Eiffel Tower and again with Adrien from that snake at the park?" Marcus nodded again with a gentle "Yes."

Marinette, Adrien, Tikki and Plagg are in a mix of astonishment and admiration, when Tikki asked "No offence Marcus, but why?" Marcus then replied calmly "Because I understand that heroes need to protect innocents and keep evil at bay; because civilian safety is of the utmost priority when a villain attacks. I do what I do… not of reasons, nor a goal in mind; I do it because I must, even if I have to give my life."

Marinette, Tikki, Adrien and Plagg are awe-inspired by Marcus' speech, before Tikki said "Truer words have never been said like yours… Guardian. But I'm curious what kind of Kwami you are, Tekla…" Tekla then replied "I'm the Kwami of Technology, Tikki. And I know who you and Plagg are: The Kwami's of Luck and Destruction, respectively."

Tikki and Plagg are surprised that Tekla knows who they are and their roles, when Tekla continued "I was created when the wheel was first invented and I had many holders over the milleniums, but none of them are kind; they stole my ideas and used them for their own goals, until I was dropped from an avian pilot here in Paris during World War II and landed in some dirty rags and scrap metal in this very warehouse." Tikki, Marinette, Plagg and Adrien listened intently to Tekla's story and pitied her unfortunate role, when Marinette asked "So, decades later, Marcus found you in that dirty pile and you've been his Kwami ever since?" Tekla nodded with a cheeky smile and replied "Well… not JUST a Kwami, but yes."

Marinette, Tikki and Adrien picked up on her reply and Marinette asked suspiciously "What do you mean MORE than a Kwami?" Marinette noticed that Tekla blushes furiously whenever she was close to glancing at Marcus, before the realisation had sunk in and blurted out "No… way… you and Marcus?!" Tekla then closed her eyes contently and nodded in confirmation before Marinette said "Never thought I see the day… I mean a Kwami and its Holder in a relationship—"Both Tikki and Plagg blurted out "WHAT?!"

They stared, mouths gaping and eyes widened before Plagg said "Well, I grant you, you're beautiful, but dating Marcus? That… is actually not a bad comparison, to be honest." Both Marinette and Adrien shrugged at the response, but Tikki turned around and said harshly "She's beautiful?! What about me?! You've told me I'm gorgeous when WE were dating—"Plagg then retorted "UNTIL that event in Mexico that I mistakingly caused… but you still firmly believe I did it on purpose! I may be the Kwami of Destruction, but I'm not a Genocidal freak!"

Tikki initially still holds him guilty, before recalling Mexico and remembering Plagg's expression more clearly and realised she was wrong. She was about to speak when Plagg shouted "NO! I've had it with your accusations, Tikki! If you still hold me guilty, then by all means, keep it! I'm out of here!" Just like a quick sweep, Plagg flew out through an open skylight into the night, as Marinette, Adrien, Marcus and Tekla slowly looked at Tikki, who is welling with tears and her mouth is trembling before she sobbed hard.

Tekla then gave her a good, firm rub on her back before saying "Tikki… if you want to listen to Plagg's side of the events at Mexico, go out and find him. Paris might be a big place, but there are surely a few good spots to mope." Tikki sobbed for a few moments before turning to Tekla and said "Y-yeah… you… you're right Tekla; I m-might have an idea where he went to m-mope. I'll be back…" Tekla made a sympathetic smile at Tikki and nodded before the latter flew out through the skylight to search for Plagg.


	19. Love Rekindled

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 19: Love Rekindled

Tikki flew out into the Parisian night and looked around before biting her lower lip, thinking where Plagg would mope; she then sensed something in the direction of the Eiffel Tower and muttered in concern "Plagg…" Tikki then flew towards the Eiffel Tower, hoping Plagg is calmed down enough to reasonably talk with; though she doubts it because he looked ticked off when he fled.

She then stopped just in front of one of the girders of the Eiffel Tower and scanned the tower up and down and the feeling that Plagg isn't at the Tower began to sunk deeply, when she heard sobbing inside the tower and looked around the interior to see the Cat Kwami lying on his back on the top girder. Tikki then took a deep breath before flying up to Plagg and opened her mouth and shut it a few times before saying finally "Plagg?"

Plagg sobbed a few times with his paws over his face, before lowering them for Tikki to see his yellow cat eyes looking at her, bloodshot from crying and glistening in despair. Tikki is shocked that she had damaged Plagg more mentally than she thought, when Plagg looked down sombrely and said "I've had nightmares ever since the incident; they get worse each time I've had them, to the point I don't even think I deserve consoling."

Tikki then flew next to Plagg and lied next to him before Plagg continued "I've never stopped caring about you, even after the incident, because you're such a lovely, wise, priority-driven girl; my heart may have been shattered when you broke us up, but I've never stopped caring or being respectful to you." Tikki felt flattered when Plagg said those words and asked "You still harboured some feeling to me, even when you saw Tekla?" Plagg raised his brow and replied "Even so. I DID call her beautiful, but I acknowledged her relationship to Marcus, so I was only being friendly to her. Besides, when I was dying from Timebreaker, my last thought was your gentle kiss."

Tikki never felt so heartfelt in her life, because she has her hands clapsed over her chest and exclaimed cutely "Awwwww…" Plagg smiled gently and said "Tikki… I swear to you, I'd never do anything irrational; the Mexico Incident and your call to break up with me still haunted me today. I don't expect you to believe me, but—"

He was cut off when Tikki kissed him in the cheek before retracting and replied "I do believe you… Cheesy Cat. I just didn't see clearly enough…" Plagg is blushing hard before replying "I don't blame you for not seeing clearly Tikki… but I was still hurt when you called our relationship off…" Plagg looked down and began to tear up again, when Tikki lifted his chin and assured him "I am sorry for breaking us up… I really do, my heart hurts for weeks after the incident and I'd never forgave myself for distancing myself from you."

Plagg then said in a trance "Tikki…" Tikki opened her eyes and stared deeply into Plagg's eyes and replied in a trance like Plagg's "Plagg…" They then slowly leaned in their heads, when Plagg gave a brief moment of hesitation; Tikki then gave him a kiss in the lips, blushing furiously as Plagg is surprised before taking in the kiss and wrapped their around the other's neck and made out on the girder. Tikki then noticed WHY Plagg chose the Eiffel Tower to mope in the first place and asked "Cheesy Cat… why is there a small window here?" Plagg looked over his shoulder and saw a small circular window looking out the river before replying "This is where I need to ponder and calm down, just in case…"

Tikki looked at the window in awe before looking at Plagg and smiled loving at him as he turned back to Tikki and is curious in Tikki's expression before Tikki said "Are you calm now, Kitty?" Plagg then smiled a little and replied "I am now you're here, Bugaboo." Tikki then smirked cutely and said "Come here… kitten."

Plagg's eyes turned round and began to purr before they made out on the girder for half an hour before finally breaking off, looking at each other contently before Plagg's tummy began to rumble and he made an awkward laugh before saying "Sorry… Kind of keen on that Banana Split that Marcus made…" Tikki nodded with a sweet smile, before they realised they've been gone for nearly an hour and both exclaimed "Ah!"

Back at Warehouse D, Marcus saw Marinette's and Adrien's concerned expressions due to their Kwami's have been gone for nearly an hour; the Banana Split had been put back in the Fridge-Freezer as Marcus went to put on another game on the PS4 Pro, when he stopped and looked up at the skylight to see a black and pink wisps flew into the Skylight and both emerged as Tikki and Plagg, panting because they flew into a quick gale back here.

Both Marinette and Adrien let out a sigh of relief to see their Kwami's haven't been hurt, when Marcus said "Thank heavens you two are okay… We were beginning to think something bad happened to you both." Plagg, in between wheezing breaths, replied "We… appreciate… your… concern… *whew!*" Tikki nodded in exhaustion, before Marcus made a smile and said "You want refreshments, you dynamic duo?" Both Tikki and Plagg nodded, apparently too exhausted to even verbally respond.

Marcus got off the couch and went to the kitchen, when Marinette asked "Tikki, are you sure you're okay?" Tikki nodded assuredly before lying on Marinette's lap as Plagg slumped on the armrest on the couch, when they gazed at Marcus holding two clear plastic cups filled with OJ and they smacked their lips before Marcus puts the cups on the coffee table and grabbed out a pink silly straw making a heart-like path and a black straw with loop-de-loops and zigzags before putting them in the cups.

Like a bullet, they flew to the straws and gulped down the OJ in a few swigs before they exhaled contently, feeling more hydrated before Adrien asked "Sorry for prying, but what happened when you two left?" Plagg looked at Tikki as the latter looked at the former, before Plagg made a curtly nod and they explained everything on what they discussed, including Plagg explaining what really happened in Mexico and their feelings for each other still lingered. Marinette then asked curiously "Did the talk take up for nearly an hour? Or is there something you're not telling us?" Tikki then glanced at Plagg as the latter glanced back at the former, not speaking a word when Marinette made a sly smile and asked "What did you two do after the discussion?"

They glanced at each other with a faint blush, but Marinette knows that look too well and said "Did you two… I mean, you guys wouldn't happen to…" Tikki then heaved a reluctant sigh and admits "Yeah… me and Plagg made out for nearly half an hour." Both Marinette and Adrien glanced at their Kwami's in surprise, when Marcus said "Just so you know, I saw that coming; also, you two are a gorgeous couple, the same with you two." They looked at Marcus in awkward silence, before Marinette finally said "I see your point. I also see why you modified your household for Kwami's as well." The rest nodded in agreement, when Plagg's whiskers twitched and looked around before asking "By the way, where's Tekla?"

Tikki didn't realise until now that Tekla isn't in the room, when Marcus, Marinette and Adrien said in unison "Bathroom." Both Kwami's then replied "Oh…" Just like that, Tekla exited the bathroom, clearly having just got out of the shower, when she eyed Tikki and Plagg and exclaimed in relief "Oh, I'm glad you two are okay." Both Kwami's made a curtly nod with a smile, before Plagg's tummy rumbled again and made an awkward laugh before turning his head to Marcus and asked "Is it alright if we have that Banana Split now?"

Marcus nodded and went to grab the Banana Split from the Fridge-Freezer, as Tekla grabbed 6 tablespoons from the drawer and gave them to Marinette, Adrien, Tikki, Plagg and Marcus, who just put down the Banana Split. Marcus then rubbed his hands together and said "Alright, let's devour this sucker!" They didn't need telling twice, they dove into the dessert and they are contently delighted with the flavour; it took 5 minutes to finish the meal before they slumped backward in deep content. Plagg made a small belch and pardoned himself, before the others belched a little and they laughed a little before they calmed down and silence was there for a few moments.

Plagg then turned to Marcus and asked "So, what's that App about? The one titled 'Hawken'?" Marcus smiled and replied "I thought you might be curious…" He then grabbed the controller and went on Hawken; suffice to say, Plagg is heavily entertained to see the game, as the others looked up and saw Marcus do a Deathmatch session before winning and made a taunting pose, making the others snicker in amusement.

Half-an-hour later, they had their showers and got dressed in their pyjamas before Marinette and Adrien got on an inflatable Mattress that Marcus had got out for them, with Tikki and Plagg looking at each other contently on the spare donah as Marcus went on his bed and made a yawn before bidding them good-night and they, him. They then all went to sleep with content smiles, happy for their own reasons.


	20. Returning from Seclusion

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 20: Returning from Seclusion

Meanwhile, in a Tibetan Monastery in the mountains, the spacious hall is quiet, lit with numerous candles and various incenses by the monks. They bowed to each other in greetings, verbally greeting to one another "Evening, brother/sister."

One of these monks, a head and a half taller than the rest, greeted them respectfully as well before going to seclusion and kneeled to an altar and clasped her hands together close to her face and chanted softly "Oh generous lord, grant your people peace when they have none; grant them the strength when they have weakness; grant them hope when they are in despair; through your will, shall the people be in your service." A wise voice then rang through the doorframe "Truer words have never been said like you, my child."

The female monk then turned to see the grandmaster standing in the doorframe: He, like most of the male monks, is bald, but with golden robes with glittering silver lining with a gentle smile on his face. The female monk then stood up calmly and bowed in high respect before saying "Grandmaster, I humbly beg your pardon…"

The grandmaster then replied, with no change in his tone "You are pardoned, my child. You've been with us for more than a year, yet I still remember the day you've come to the monastery." The female monk sighed and said "I remember that day too, Grandmaster. I was at my lowest: Despaired, weakened, without any hope… If I hadn't come across the monastery, I don't know what to do with myself." The Grandmaster smiled and nodded before replying "My child, you have a heart of such grace and respect. You've helped this monastery and our people with tasks we couldn't do and the mighty lord respects your unending patience."

The female monk then nodded slowly before the Grandmaster inquired "My child, don't you think you should return to your home? Your husband and son must miss you so terribly…" The female monk gave it a thought before replying "Yes, Grandmaster. I am grateful of your unending kindness and hospitality; I am now passive enough to return home. Thank you, oh Grandmaster." The female monk bowed, as did the Grandmaster, before he calmly unhooded the female monk's cloak, revealing to be Mrs. Agreste herself. She made a generous smile with a curtly nod before she stood up and got dressed in her casual clothing: A white, long sleeved shirt underneath a brown thick coat, a navy blue skirt with black stockings, white ankle socks in a pairs of shiny loafers and her hair tied up in a bun.

As she went outside the monastery, she tuned back and bowed at the monks before departing back to Paris. As she travelled to the nearest airport, she pondered about her son Adrien: She personally feels bad for leaving home without saying a proper good bye to him, but she was so distressed that she didn't even thought about it. She then thought about her Kwami, who she misses as well and hoped that he wasn't detected by Gabriel.

She sighed depressively because she misses Gabriel most of all, yet HE was the motive why she departed Paris in the first place. She then arrived at the Airport and took a flight to Paris, before settling herself on a window seat and thought about the night she left Paris, like it was still latched on to her…

Flashback

It was 11 in the night at the Agreste Mansion during Boxing Day and Mrs Agreste is in the kitchen, fixing herself and Gabriel some tea with honey in it. As she puts the cups on a tray, she heard voices from Gabriel's office and it doesn't sound passive… or quiet for that matter. She then placed the tray on the counter and went up to Gabriel's office to investigate the disturbance; as she went for the handle, the door swung open quickly and Gabriel shoved Mrs Agreste aside without even noticing and stormed out of the mansion, with Mrs Agreste astonished at what had happened. She then winced as she puts her right hand on her eye and realised he had unknowingly put a black eye on her.

She was severely distressed that she went into Gabriel's office and opened his safe before taking a ticket to Tibet hidden in the Tibet Booklet and placing her Peacock Miraculous in the safe, hoping Gabriel doesn't realise what it does before shutting the safe and hurried down the stairs and went to the front doors, when she forgot to do something. She then went over to Adrien's bedroom and sees him sound asleep; she held her right hand over her chest before sneaking over to him and was about to wake him up, but she stopped herself and instead whispered to her son "I'll see you, my baby boy."

She then pecked him on his forehead before going over to Adrien's bedroom door and glanced over her shoulder to see Adrien smiling in his sleep, making her stifle a hard sob before quietly shutting the door and left the mansion. After a flight to Tibet, she blindly walked until she was on her hands and knees, shivering and weakened in the heavy, howling rain; a light then came in front of her and she weakly looked up to see a figure in the strange light before she passed out.

Flashback Ends

Mrs Agreste then peered out the Airplane window, not looking at the clouds or the starry sky, but thinking about Adrien and hoping he's doing well at home. She then made a smile as she recalled a young girl with long, brunette hair in pigtails she saw in September and felt a good chemistry between her and Adrien, but can't know for real and sighed depressively before slumping on her chair and pulled the complimentary blanket over her before resting her eyes and went into a deep sleep.


	21. Fight as One I

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 21: Fighting as One I

The morning sun rose slowly on the horizon, as the calm water in the river shone beautifully in the sun's glow and little sparrows chirp pleasantly from their well-lengthed slumber. In Warehouse D, all is quiet as 3 teens slept with their Kwami's alongside them; Marcus slept near the edge of the bed with his arm hanging over the edge and his mouth open; Adrien and Marinette are holding each other in an embracing hug, smiling happily and groaning contently; Tekla is asleep on the throw-pillow, in the same position like Marcus as Tikki and Plagg snored quietly close to each other.

Marcus fidgeted a little before falling off his bed, waking him up instantly and also catching himself from waking up in a start. He stood up quietly and saw Adrien and Marinette sleeping contently on the inflatable mattress, bringing him to smile at seeing his two friends contently sleeping with each other. He then quietly went over to the kitchen and got out 4 bowls, two plates, a box of hazelnut cookies and various cereal boxes from the pantry; from the fridge, he got out a carton of milk and a palette of various cheese pieces with a cheese knife sticking out of some Stilton.

As he went over to get some tablespoons from a drawer, Plagg caught the whiff of the cheese platter and opened his eyes narrowly to see Tikki sleeping contently in front of him; he then purred softly as he made a nuzzling headbutt before flying over to the kitchen and Marcus whispered without looking "Morning Plagg. Did you have a good rest?" Plagg then replied, too drowsy to even express admiration "Yeah… I did. *yawn* So it take it…?" Marcus nodded and replied "Yup, Cheese Platter's all yours. Go on and tuck in."

Plagg didn't need telling twice; he dove into the cheese platter and ate them vigorously as Marcus opened the box of hazelnut cookies and was about to pour them onto the plate, when he stopped and asked Plagg "By the way Plagg, Tikki isn't allergic to nuts or anything, does she?" Plagg looked up at Marcus while nibbling on a piece of Wensleydale and shook his head, before Marcus poured the cookies on the plate, just as Tikki woke up drowsily and heard noises in the kitchen.

She then flew in and saw Plagg finishing off the Camembert last and Marcus pouring Hazlenut Cookies on a plate, which she flew down to the plate and looked up to Marcus, who nodded politely and Tikki happily ate the biscuits as Adrien and Marinette woke up and they smiled at each other drowsily. Marinette then said drowsily "Morning, kitty…" Adrien then replied "Morning, Bugaboo. Had a good sleep?" Marinette nodded before they pecked a few times before they all heard a snore and they looked at Marcus' Bed to see Tekla rolling over to her other side on the throw pillow, murmuring "Marky…" Marcus made a small smile before filling his bowl with Nutri-Grain, as Adrien and Marinette turned their heads to the kitchen and Marinette turned back to Adrien, who suggested they should have breakfast too.

Meanwhile, the flight to Paris is nearing its destination and Mrs. Agreste woke up; her head resting on her clasped hands near the window and then looked out the window to see the golden rays of the sun shone beautifully on the ocean waves and the clouds are scattered. The Pilot then announced through the P.A. "Passengers, we will be arriving at the Parisian Airport in approximately 15 minutes."

Mrs. Agreste felt relieved, because she's been highly keen to see her family again and knows her husband wouldn't intentionally hurt her… thought then again, she also knew he would hold a tight leash on Adrien if she went missing without a trace. She then looked out the window and saw the city of love in sight, softly saying "Home…"

Back at Warehouse D, Marcus, Adrien and Marinette had finished their breakfast and are already dressed up for today, when Marcus' phone vibrated and he checked to see a message from his workplace "An order has been placed from the Parisian Airport; it will be ready during lunch time, so don't forget." Marcus rolled his eyes in disbelief, then went to get his Segway keys and Helmet before saying to the others "Sorry guys, I've got a shift to do, Including a delivery to the Airport at lunch time. You guys got stuff to do today too?" Marinette and Adrien shrugged, so Marcus said "Well, you're more than welcome to crash here if you want time away from home. Anyway, I'd better get going now…"

Tekla then flew into Marcus' Digital Watch and the latter turned to the exit, when Marinette asked "Uh, actually Marcus, I was wondering if you and Tekla can come by Master Wu's place after your shift ends?" Marcus pursed his lips and gave it a thought, before nodded and replied "Sure, I know his address anyway. Later guys." Marinette, Tikki, Adrien and Plagg replied simultaneously "See ya." Marcus puts on his helmet before going outside and went on his Segway to work. Marinette then said to the others, not taking her eyes off the door "Anyone feel like a walk around Paris?"

At the Airport, Mrs. Agreste had finally arrived home and is wheeling her luggage into the building and looked around, recalling what happened when she left Paris: A couple years younger Mrs. Agreste staggered uncomfortably with her luggage behind her, due to having a black eye from earlier on and, with difficulty, asked for a flight to Tibet.

She was lucky, because the ticket would be expired tomorrow; although she felt even more disheartened from that news and took a flight with the seat in the far back to herself. She wept in her hands hard, making hardened sobs now and then before getting herself to sleep, sobbing now and then in her dreams. Mrs. Agreste snapped out of her trance and made a disheartened sigh before going over to a nearby bench and sat on it slouching, wondering what Gabriel and Adrien are doing now.

When midday came, Marcus loaded up the Airport order in the back-basket and set off for said Airport; he peered into the basket in the front and saw Tekla listening to songs on his phone, making Marcus smile before turning his attention back to the road. When he was a couple blocks away from his destination, Tekla said "Marky… you've got a message on your phone." Marcus politely took the phone from Tekla's hand and read his recent message from Mr Agreste "Marcus, something had come up that's important for me and my son. We will be coming to the Airport, because Adrien's best friend swore he saw someone that got me to leave my meeting so early. Adrien told me you'd be getting an order there; hopefully, you'll understand what I'm talking about when you arrive."

Marcus lowered his phone and looked at Tekla, who asked "What do you think he's talking about, honey?" Marcus gave it a thought and replied "If it's who I think it is, then both Mr Agreste and Adrien will be voraciously happy." He then proceeded to the Airport, keen on delivering the order before hanging around and catch up with Adrien and Mr Agreste.

Back at the Airport, somewhere on the runway, a stream of darkness seeped into a large piece of asphalt with a butterfly shape emanating from it. It then crumbled into a head with yellow emissive eyes and looked around and saw the Airport, before making a devilish grin and making a bone-chilling chuckle.

Back in the building, Mrs. Agreste was still moping on the bench and looked at people coming and going, including a Pizza Delivery Boy giving 4 boxes to the Head of Security, who turned his head and saw Mrs. Agreste, who immediately turned away, hoping this strange boy wouldn't notice who she is. When she turned back, she saw the delivery boy coming towards her and she made a sweat drop before the delivery boy said "Hello there. It's very nice to meet you, madame." He then made a curtly bow before lowering his voice and continued "Now don't be nervous, I know who you are, because your son and husband showed me a few pictures of you."

Mrs. Agreste IS feeling nervous already and stuttered "I… I don't know… who you're talking abou—"She then gasped when he showed her Gabriel's recent text message and a selfie with her son. Mrs. Agreste then looked up surprised and said "Okay, you've proven your point. But who are you anyway?" Marcus made a facepalm and replied "Oh silly me, I beg my pardon. My name is Marcus Steingrad and I was born and raised in Greenland; I arrived here in Paris when my mom got really sick and I've made friends with your son and eventually your husband. They told me about you occasionally and I can see why Mr Agreste had made a painting of you in his atelier."

Mrs. Agreste picked up on the painting and replied "A painting of me?" Marcus nodded and said "Ever since you've disappeared, he's been more distant with his son, yet is overprotective about him." Mrs. Agreste glanced at Marcus, not out of confusement, but out of a mixture of concern and anger and she retorted softly "He has?!" Marcus nodded rather weakly, seeing her subtle expression; he then turned his irises to the windows at the terminals and saw a large figure made of concrete and shadows sprinting towards the building. Mrs. Agreste saw his expression and flatly asked "There's a huge monster coming from behind, isn't there?" Marcus nodded, when the hulking monster smashed its massive concrete arm into the building and tried to grasp someone. Its concrete hand is close to Mrs. Agreste, when Marcus pulled her away just as it grabbed where she would've been nabbed.

Mrs. Agreste then turned to Marcus in shock and said "Thank you… Thank you so much…" Marcus then replied "No pro—"He was cut short when a concrete tentacle swept him hard into the storage area, leaving Mrs. Agreste, despite giving up some resistance, was grabbed by the concrete tentacle coming from the colossal concrete hand. She was then held in the colossal monster's grip and was facing its menacing face, when they heard a chopper and the colossal beast turned to see it was the News Chopper.

Marinette is over at Master Wu's place, discussing with him and Tikki about Marcus and Tekla, which Master Wu contemplated that, although it IS illegal for a Kwami to have a relationship with his/her holder, it isn't as long as the Kwami was the one who initiated the relationship in the first place. When they heard the trembling roar, they looked out the window and saw the News Chopper just missed a thrown slab of concrete, prompting Master Wu to turn on the TV to the News Channel and a live recording went on, with the News Anchor narrating "…This creature is somehow fused with a large amount of concrete and some sort of shadow to form itself into a powerful force… Hang on, it's clutching something in its right hand…"

When the camera zoomed in, it showed Mrs. Agreste strugging hard in the grip of the monster's hand, prompting the Peacock Kwami to pop out of the Miraculous Box and exclaimed with a yell and said "My holder! It's got my holder!" Marinette and Tikki glanced at each other and turned back to Master Wu before the former said "There's no way that a Ladybug can take that monstrosity alone…" Marinette then recalled Marcus, as Guardian, taking down that aquatic floor monster at the Eiffel Tower and that giant snake at the park, before realising "We've got to find Marcus and Tekla, they can help… they've got to!"

Tikki then asked "Isn't Marcus supposed to be AT the Airport for a deliver—"The realisation then sunk in and they glanced at Master Wu, before Marinette said blankly "We've gotta assist him, now!" Master Wu nodded and Marinette said to Tikki "Tikki, Spots on!" She then transformed into Ladybug, before rushing to the Airport, thinking "Oh Adrien… I hope you don't see the news…"

Unfortunately for Marinette, Adrien DID see the news, in fact with his father and Nathalie, who were all abashed when they saw Mrs. Agreste in the grip of the Concrete Monster and Gabriel, who took it the hardest, blankly lowered his head into his hands as Adrien felt like he took a wallop from Serperior. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the limo was flung high towards the Airport and when it rolled near the entrance, Adrien was flung out when his seatbelt gave way and landed, fortunately for him, on a pile of cushions in the storage area.

He groaned a little, thankful he didn't land on the floor directly, when he heard a familiar voice, also groaning "Okay, that hurts a LOT." Adrien looked around and said "Marcus?" Marcus then replied to Adrien's left "Adrien?" Adrien saw Marcus get up, albeit in a stagger, and looked at Adrien lying on a pile of cushions, which the former continued "I guess you're lucky you've landed on something soft… two wallops of concrete isn't even REMOTELY soft." Adrien made a slight uncomfortable shrug before Marcus helped him up and the latter began with the former's name, before Adrien cuts him off by saying "I saw it on the TV… that THING has got my mom! Me and my dad thought she was gone, but the way things are going now, she WILL be in a few minutes." Marcus then placed his right hand on Adrien's left shoulder and replied "Unless we stop that thing…"

Adrien then looked at Marcus straight in the face and repeated "'We'?" Marcus made a smirk and held up his Digital Watch, which Tekla's face appeared and winked at Adrien, who looked down at Plagg and the latter made a nod, before Adrien looked back at Marcus and said in determination "Alright, let's do it." Marcus made a determined nod and both boys went on other ends of the Storage Area and Adrien said "Plagg, Claws Out!" as Marcus said "Tech, Power Up!" They then transformed into Cat Noir and Guardian, respectively before rushing to the runway.

Back on said runway, the Concrete monster then threw another slab with its left arm and managed to damage the News Chopper, as Mrs. Agreste began to breathe hard, unable to resist for much longer. The Concrete Monster then looked down to a severely weakened Mrs. Agreste and said in a deep, bone chilling voice "Any last words?" Mrs. Agreste, breathing hard, heard the unmistakable noise of a thrown Yo-yo and replied hoarsely "Watch your feet."

The Concrete Monster was confused by that quote, when it felt something wrapped around its left leg and pulled it, sweeping the Concrete Monster off its feet; A familiar coloured shield is then thrown from the storage area to cut through the Concrete Monster's right arm, making the gripped hand release Mrs. Agreste and it was reduced to dull grey pebbles. As Mrs. Agreste fell, Cat Noir flew towards her and caught her, which the former said "I've got you, Ma'am!"

When they both landed, Mrs. Agreste had a moment to see Cat Noir's face in astonishment, who smiled sympathetically back, when the Concrete Monster began to get up right next to them, when it got struck on the back of its head by the returning shield and was attached to Guardian's Gauntlet. Cat Noir escorted Mrs. Agreste away from the Concrete Monster and she took cover behind crates of water bottles and he said "Stay here, I cannot risk your safety as long as you remain out in the open." As he was about to head back out, Mrs. Agreste stopped him and said, expressing immense delight "I'm glad you took care of Gabriel… Adrien."

Cat Noir's eyes widened at that comment, before smiling and went to face the Concrete Monster, as it was just getting back up and made a resonating roar that made the ground shake slightly. Guardian changed his shield into a katana, when he turned his head to an overhead Agreste-Brand billboard and gestured his head to Cat Noir, who understood his idea. Ladybug saw this, when the Concrete Monster began to charge and wrapped her Yo-Yo around Cat Noir and flung him to the billboard, where he used his Cataclysm to destroy the supports and it fell face first towards the ground, before it was caught and flung by Guardian towards the Concrete Monster, who staggered a good 500 meters back before glaring at the heroes menacingly and roared more violently before charging faster at them.

Guardian then charged towards the colossal beast and did a leg sweep, knocking it off the ground as Cat Noir stomped it hard into the ground. As he evaded off the beast, he was suddenly caught in its left hand and the beast looked up at him and made a malevolent grin; they then heard a weird sound, when before the Concrete Monster could even move his intact arm, it was cut off by Guardian's thrown katana and, like the right arm, the left crumbled into dull grey pebbles and Cat Noir was free, despite clutching his ribs in pain.

Ladybug grew deeply concerned for Cat Noir, when Guardian yelled "Ladybug, I need you to swing me overhead to that beast with your Yo-Yo." Ladybug then replied puzzled "What?" Guardian then retorted "Just trust me!" Ladybug looked at Cat Noir, who is halfway to them and then to the Concrete Beast, who is getting up with great difficulty and turned back Guardian and shouted "I hope you know what you are doing!" She then threw her Yo-Yo to Guardian and swung him around overhead before flinging him upwards towards the Concrete Monster and dove down towards said monster. When he caught his Katana, it formed back into the shield and he dove with it out front with a yell before smashing it to pieces, getting Ladybug and Cat Noir to take cover behind alongside Mrs. Agreste.

They then peered to the side of the crates and saw Guardian with his shield touching the concrete with his right arm stretched out sideways and looked up with a serious expression. He then stood up and the shadows seeped out of the shattered concrete into a corrupted butterfly, which Guardian got out some Nectar and it reverted back into a Tiger Butterfly, which flew away.

Guardian then went over to where Ladybug, Cat Noir and Mrs. Agreste are and assessed the injury Cat Noir had, as well at Mrs. Agreste's before concluding "They're not serious, fortunately; though I suggest a good rest would be recommended in order to heal those wounds." They nodded, before helping Cat Noir into the Storage Area as Ladybug said to Mrs. Agreste "Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Agreste." The latter nodded curtly before replying "And I, you, Ladybug."

Ladybug made a smile and went off as Gabriel, as well as an Ambulance and Firefighters came around the corner and Gabriel exclaimed when he saw his wife "Beatrice!" Mrs. Agreste replied "Gabriel!" Gabriel rushed to Beatrice and gave her a gratifying hug, tears running down his face and said "I thought I'd never see you again… I've missed you so much…" Beatrice then hugged Gabriel back and replied "I'm so sorry for leaving… I… I was so distraught…" Gabriel then broke off the hug and firmly held his hands on Beatrice's shoulders before saying "No… I'M the one who should be sorry… I'd never mean to hurt you on that night, I swear to you…" Beatrice looked into Gabriel's eyes, who are reproachfully looking at her, and replied sympathetically "I know you didn't intend to…"

Gabriel then made a heartwarming smile, when the medic said "Sorry for intruding sir, but we must get your wife looked at." Gabriel realised his mistake and helped her wife into the Ambulance, when he turned to see Adrien and Marcus stagger out of the Storage Area, both bruised badly and Marcus inquired "If it's not too much trouble, is there any space for us as well?" The Medic then helped them in, with Adrien tearfully hugging his mother, who hugged him back too, before they sat (in Beatrice's case, lie on a stretcher bed) in the Ambulance and were driven to the Hospital.


	22. Recalling Mrs Agreste's Departure

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 22: Recalling Mrs Agreste's Departure

An hour later at the General Hospital, both Adrien and Beatrice Agreste were in hospital beds, their injuries bandaged and lied there quietly. Marcus is in between them, along with Gabriel, who is grateful that the former has as much concern as he does for his family; Marcus then replied wisely to Mr Agreste "With all due respect sir, family is important. You must keep them close to you whenever possible, because you need each other when they need you most. Even when the situation is hard, you must apologise for your actions, no matter how hard the impact." Gabriel then made a comforting smile and replied to Marcus "You have a good heart… And I agree with you; I've been so foolish this past year that the concept hadn't crossed my mind. As far as actions go… well, I've got something to do."

Marcus nodded calmly before they heard fairly hurried footsteps coming from the hallway and saw Marinette, holding a bouquet and panting with a look of concern on her face. There was a bit of awkward silence at that moment, when Adrien turned his head and said happily, albeit weakly "Hey, my sweet…" Gabriel, Marcus and Marinette glanced at Adrien, who looked tired but smiling and Marinette replied softly "Hi, my love…" She then walked over to the left of Adrien's bed and gave the Bouquet to Adrien, who took it gently before they looked at each other and made a gentle peck on the lips before gently headbutting one another.

Gabriel heard Beatrice move in her bed and looked in concern before Beatrice made an adoring awe at her son in a relationship with the same girl she saw prior to her departure. Marcus saw Mrs. Agreste eyeing Adrien and Marinette nuzzling their noses, so he cleared his throat and said "Uh, Marinette?" Marinette then glanced at Marcus, who gestured his left thumb towards Mrs. Agreste and Marinette replied "Oh…"

Marinette then pecked Adrien on the forehead and went over to Mrs. Agreste's bed and said "Sorry, Mrs. Agreste. I should've introduced myself to you first…" Mrs. Agreste made a gentle smile and replied "No need to apologise, deary. I'm just glad that my son has a good relationship with you." Marinette felt flattered from that remark, before collecting herself and said "In any case, my name is Marinette Dupeng-Cheng. It's very nice to meet you at last, Mrs. Agreste." Mrs. Agreste smiled at Marinette and replied as Marcus stood up and went across the room "Nice to meet you, Marinette. I'm sure my son has photos of me that he had kindly showed you."

Marinette nodded with a deep blush, when Marcus got another chair and switched it with his chair and placed the latter object between Gabriel's and Marinette's. Marinette turned around and saw Marcus showing her seat he had provided for her, which she said "Thanks, Marcus." Marcus shrugged with a smile and sat on his seat before reaching in his knapsack and got out his Touch Tablet, which Mrs. Agreste noted "Well, he's a resourceful boy. Polite too, I might add." Both Marinette and Gabriel nodded silently before the former sat on the seat that Marcus had provided and placed her right hand on Adrien's left arm, who turned his head and smiled, muttering softly "My lady…" Marinette smiled softly before resting her head on Adrien's forehead.

Both Gabriel and Beatrice looked at the young couple and smiled contently, before the former looked at Marcus and saw him having his headphones on, nodding in rhythm as he was playing some odd game. Gabriel tapped on Marcus' shoulder and asked as the latter removed his left earpiece "What are you doing?" Marcus then showed the tablet screen and replied "I'm playing Digimon Links while listening to a few songs; currently, I'm listening to 'Shining Star' by Ruben Studdard." Gabriel pursed his lips and nodded, before curiously asking "What's 'Digimon' short for?" Marcus lowered his upper eyelid a little, not out of annoyance but fatigue and replied "Digital Monster." Gabriel understood before Marcus went on, putting his left ear-piece back on and resumed playing.

2 hours later, Gabriel, Adrien, Beatrice, Marcus and Marinette left the hospital to see a limousine parked at the front, which Adrien knew at once was the spare. Mrs. Agreste opened the back door and saw Nathalie scrolling down her Touch Tablet, before the latter looked up and smiled a little before saying "Hello Beatrice, nice to see you again." Mrs. Agreste replied with a smile "Likewise, Nathalie." Mrs. Agreste then shuffled over to the seat next to the opposing door, followed by Adrien and Gabriel, who took the middle and left seat, respectfully.

Marinette then leaned in and said "Uh, I've gotta walk with Marcus to have a personal chat; we'll meet with you guys at the Mansion later." Adrien looked at Marcus and then the latter's digital watch, before nodding in understanding and replied "See you soon, Mari."

Marinette then smiled before Gabriel closed the door and the Limousine drove to the Agreste Mansion. Marinette then turned to Marcus and asked "So, you and Tekla want to meet Master Wu?" Marcus opened his mouth, when Tekla answered for him "Sure! I'm quite happy to meet this Master Wu." Marinette then looked up at Marcus' face and he nodded in agreement, before they walked off to Master Wu's residence.

At the Agreste Mansion, Mrs. Agreste had a look around the building, remembering every room she had before she left. When she went into Adrien's room, she caught a whiff of Camembert cheese, which puzzled her slightly. When she entered the kitchen, she recalled the night she left Paris: She was putting the kettle on for herself and Gabriel, who the latter is stressed out from the overload of orders for New Year's Eve. As the kettle whistled, she turned off the stove and poured the boiling water into the teacups with teabags, when she heard shouting coming from Gabriel's Atelier.

Concerned for Gabriel's wellbeing, she hurried up the stairs and was about to turn the handle, when she saw stars for a brief moment before lying on her back. She then heard Gabriel mutter under his breath, highly agitated "I'm going to take a walk… Gotta clear my head…" He didn't notice Beatrice lying on the floor, her hand over her right eye, as he exited the mansion. Beatrice sat up with difficulty and winced because her right eye is bruised from being hit by the handle; as she stood up, she saw her reflection in the mirror and was horrified to see herself having a black eye.

Whether she overreacted or made up her mind, she didn't know, but she hurried into the master bedroom and packed up her clothes into her suitcase and as she was about to leave, she looked at the photo frame on the bedside table and examined it to see her first date with Gabriel in High School; they were much happier in those days, but she lowered her mouth and placed the photo onto the bedside table, facing it downwards before she left the bedroom. As she was about to exit through the front doors, she paused and decided to bid her son farewell.

She went in Adrien's bedroom and saw her little boy asleep quietly in his bed, smiling in his sleep. Beatrice smiled at this and tiptoed over to the bed and leaned over to Adrien and whispered "Be strong, my baby boy." She then pecked him on the forehead softly, getting Adrien to smile more broadly; Beatrice stifled her mouth to prevent Adrien from hear her sobbing. She then snuck out of Adrien's room and grabbed her suitcase before leaving the Mansion, when an echoing voice rang "Beatrice… Beatrice…"

Beatrice was brought out of her trance when Gabriel said "Beatrice!" She looked at Gabriel and placed her hand over her chest and letting out a sigh of relief, when Gabriel asked in concern "Honey, are you alright?" Beatrice looked down on the floor and wept a little before replying "No… I was just thinking of the night I left…" Gabriel looked down sombrely and heaved a depressed sigh before saying "I'm so, so, SO sorry on that night… I swear I didn't know I hit you with the door until it was too late… I missed you with every waking moment, wishing things would be different on that night."

Beatrice slowly raised her head and looked at Gabriel with tear marks down her cheeks; she then took a few, slow steps towards him and replied "I know you wouldn't, sweetie. You're just swamped with work, anyone can be stressed from that. I missed you and Adrien too, with every moment, every SECOND when I left Paris." Gabriel then felt his mouth tremble a little, when they embraced with a heartfelt hug; Beatrice rubbed the back of Gabriel's head as the latter rubbed the former's back.

They then broke off the hug to peck gently on the lips and gently headbutted while looking at each other endearingly, before breaking off and Gabriel asked Beatrice if she would like help with her suitcase, when they heard heavy footsteps and they turned their heads to see The Gorilla carrying Beatrice's suitcase up to the master bedroom. Beatrice cleared her throat and asked instead "I was wondering if we could head up to the Atelier instead?" Gabriel nodded and led Beatrice to the Atelier.


	23. Tekla's Abilities

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 23: Tekla's Power

Meanwhile, Marinette led Marcus to where Master Wu is and knocked on the front door, when Marcus inquired "So, Master Wu is a Guardian for… creatures like Tekla?" Marinette nodded and replied "He's quite deeply delved and well known about them… though he is interested in Tekla's abilities." Marcus pursed his lips and nodded, before Master Wu opened the front door and saw Marinette and Marcus, who the latter politely introduced himself to Master Wu. Master Wu shook Marcus' hand and ushered them inside: Marcus caught a whiff on Lavender Incense as he looked around Master Wu's home in fascination, before being led up the stairs to the meditation room and Marcus noticed an odd object with a book entitled 'Book of the Miraculous' on top. Master Wu gestures them to sit on the ground, which Marcus and Marinette did so without question as Master Wu sat opposite of them. Master Wu then looked at Marcus and began "So, Marinette tells me you are a Holder of a Kwami that was mentioned, yet not described in the book until recently?" Marcus made a simple, yet confirming nod, before he raised his Digital Watch and said "You can come out now, Tekla." When he finished his sentence, a stream of pixels came out of the Digital Watch before they formed into Tekla. Master Wu is intrigued at Tekla's appearance, when the latter looked at Master Wu and politely greeted him, who shook her hand with his pinky with a sincere smile. Tekla is then intrigued in the Miraculous book and asked Master Wu if it's alright if she had a read of it, which Master Wu kindly accepted; Tekla, with help of Tikki, lifted the Miraculous Book onto the dresser and took a read through it before Master Wu said "Tekla is such an interesting Kwami; I've read the Miraculous numerous times, but I've never seen a Kwami like her until you brought her. Which leads me to a question: What is she a Kwami OF?" Marcus then replied "She's the Kwami of Technology; she was born when the wheel was first invented and had a numerous amount of Holders from then on, mainly R&D and Scientists." Master Wu rubbed his chin in curiosity and inquired "Has she displayed any abilities since you've encountered her?" Marcus nodded and replied "She does, but it'd be much easier just to show you." Master Wu raised his brow, when Marcus called Tekla and asked her "Hey Techie, is it alright if you show Master Wu your abilities?" Tekla nodded with a small, broad smile and she flew behind Marinette and Marcus before glowing in a bright blue light and it grew larger until, where Tekla was hovering, was a fair skinned girl no older than 14, wearing a silver dress with silver slippers with white ankle socks. She had the same teal blue eyes and light blue shoulder length hair, but with a white lotus flower perched on the left side of her scalp. Suffice to say, Master Wu, Marinette and Tikki are surprised that Tekla has such a unique ability like that, when Tekla added "I can also merge into electronics and do a variable amount of options, though not without a good reason really." Marinette, Tikki and Master Wu are intrigued and nodded in interest, when Tekla formed back into her Kwami self and whipped her hair a little before Master Wu, after opening his mouth and closed it a couple of times, asked "And when you're, along with Marcus, become Guardian?" Tekla then replied "Well, with Ladybug having 'Lucky Charm' and Cat Noir having 'Cataclysm', I have, oddly enough, got TWO: 'Energise' and 'Guardian's Defence'." Marinette, Tikki and Master Wu are surprised to hear this, when Marinette asked "How does 'Energise' work, exactly?" Tekla gave it a good think before replying "Well, when it becomes active, the Holder becomes more swifter and evasive during combat, as well as the added bonus that, if in the event that another Holder is close to transform back, it reinvigorates the housing Kwami so they can have another crack at their unique ablilty." Master Wu is quite interested in that assessment, as Marinette and Tikki glanced at each other in awe, when Master Wu inquired "But not you though, Tekla?" Tekla shook her head and replied "As far as I can go, my energy is limitless, so no matter how many times we use either ability, I cannot be fatigued. Quite useful for my abilities, really." They nodded in agreement, when Tikki inquired "And what about Guardian's Defence? What does that do?" Tekla stretched her arms before replying "What it does is it provokes any nearby hostiles to attack Guardian and leave others alone; however, they are blown back by a non-lethal electrical arc subtly surrounding Guardian. If there's one thing I'm stubborn about, it's keeping casualties down to a minimum." Master Wu rubbed his chin while nodding and remarked "Well, as far as stubbornness goes, that one is a pretty moral one as well." Tekla shrugged before Master Wu stood up and politely took the Miraculous Book before turning to some blank pages, when Tekla raised her brow and asked "You want me to help you, Master Wu?" Master Wu shook his head before replying "No thank you, Tekla. I think I have everything to add in the book about you." Tekla nodded, before Master Wu gestured his hand towards the door and Marinette led Marcus and Tekla outside, with Tikki flown in to Marinette's purse. When they went outside, Marinette turned to Marcus and said "Tekla's certainly a unique Kwami, but I didn't expect her to have limitless endurance OR transform into a human for that matter." Marcus shrugged before they headed off to the Agreste Mansion.


	24. Gabriel's Secret

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 24: Family Matters

 **A/N: Hi guys! First off, I'm grateful of the reviews and happy that you're reading my stories. Your compliments and advice are grateful and I'll consider your requests. Second, Guest put on a review about Marcus and Tekla and, honestly, it's one of my ideas of a romantic scene, but not the only one. Still, I'll think it over and I am grateful for your suggestion. *gives a thumbs up* Lastly, those who read my Pirate101 stories, sorry for the delay, but I got to get crowns via Trivia Questions & play Pirate101 on separate days save for Sundays. Sorry for the delay, but I am working on it, so don't fret. Anyway, have a good read, folks!**

At the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel led Beatrice into the Atelier and the latter is surprised to see a painting commemorating her; Gabriel saw his wife's expression and explained "After you left, I hired an aspiring artist to paint you and… well admittedly, I was astonished to see him paint THIS. Turns out, the artist like to make parodies, but when he finished making this masterpiece, he didn't ask for money." Beatrice looked at Gabriel sympathetically and inquired "You got this painting made in commemoration of me?" Gabriel looked at Beatrice's eyes and slowly nod, before she embraced Gabriel in a hug and said "Aww, my sweet husband… I might have left you in despair, but I still care about you. Every waking moment, I miss you and Adrien… And… someone else."

Gabriel patted Beatrice's back gently as he hugged back, before he opened his eyes slightly, looking regretfully and made a depressive sigh before breaking off the hug and said to his wife "Beatrice… There's something I must show you… and I'm warning you, in advance… you won't like it even remotely." Beatrice raised her brow and questioned "Gabriel, what did you do?"

Gabriel sighed as he closed his eyes before he went over to the painting of Mrs. Agreste and pressed some hidden buttons before a wall to the right went upwards, revealing a hidden staircase. Beatrice looked at Gabriel in suspicion, who gestured her to follow him and they went up the stairs into a dimly lit hallway, when a computerised voice rang "Identification Required." Gabriel then replied "Gabriel Agreste, with a VIP Guest." There was some whirring in the walls before the computerised voice rang "Identification Verified. Welcome, Gabriel Agreste."

A door on the other side of the hallway shifted upwards and Gabried said to Beatrice, who is glaring at him unhappily "Defence system… Like I said, you won't like it one bit." Beatrice closed her eyes and shook her head before proceeding along the hallway and went up another flight of stairs before coming into a dimly lit room, with fluttering noises overhead and a strange, violet glow behind a box. Beatrice then slowly turned her head to Gabriel and said suspiciously "Gabriel… What did you do after I left?"

Gabriel looked at his wife and saw her suspicious glare before sighing depressively and replied "Something stupid…" Beatrice raised her brow in disbelief, before Gabriel breathed out through his nostrils with his eyes closed. He then turned his head and made a whistle, when the Violet Glow rose above the box and a Kwami that Beatrice recognised from the Book she and Gabriel brung back from Tibet flew towards them.

The Kwami named Nooroo said to Gabriel, not noticing Mrs. Agreste "What is the target THIS time, Master?" Gabriel began with "Nooroo—"Nooroo then cut across him and continued "Because if it's another innocent you want me to akumatize with another butterfly to make another supervillain, you can FORGET it!" Gabriel then tried again "Nooroo—"Nooroo cuts him again and continued "I told you again and again that Miraculous' AREN'T used for evil, but you would NOT LISTEN! Honestly, if you didn't give up willingly, Ladybug and Cat Noir will most assuredly stop you."

Gabriel opened his mouth, when Nooroo continued "Not to mention you kept me in this dismal room and I didn't even have so much as a TicTac! How hard is it to get just ONE TicTac?" Beatrice then got out a strawberry TicTac and said calmly, despite ticked off at Gabriel's actions "Here you go." Nooroo then replied as she politely take the TicTac "Alright, thank you Mrs. Agreste."

As she opened her mouth, she suddenly paused and looked at Mrs. Agreste in shock, before looking back at Gabriel and said "I swear, I didn't notice your wife, Master." Gabriel pursed his lips and nodded, before Beatrice said to Nooroo "Can you tell me what Gabriel did while I was away?" Nooroo nodded and replied "Surely."

Meanwhile, outside the Agreste Mansion, Marinette and Marcus were coming up the front gates while slurping on fruit smoothies. When they reached the doorbell, Marcus turned to Marinette and asked after swallowing his Pineapple Smoothie "So, you're telling me that the book and the other items of interest at Master Fu's place are the same ones you got from Mr. Agreste's safe? Why did he have them in the first place?" Marinette shrugged as she was slurping her Strawberry Smoothie, before she pressed the doorbell and the camera popped out of the pillar, startling Marcus and noted "Ahh, a few months for helping Adrien with his homework and I'm STILL not getting used to that bit."

Marinette made a snigger before Nathalie's voice from the camera said "What is it?" Marcus waved at the camera and it turned to him before he replied "Hi, uh we want to help Adrien with his homework?" Nathalie then replied "Alright, come in." The Camera then retracted back into the pillar as the gates were unlocked electronically and Marcus and Marinette went into the mansion, which the front door is opened by The Gorilla and both teens politely thanked him before coming to Adrien's room.

When they entered, they saw Adrien lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling until he heard the door open and saw, to his delight, Marcus and Marinette. Both Tekla and Tikki popped out of Marcus' Digital watch and Marinette's purse, respectively, to stretch their limbs and let loose their limbs before Plagg, who is nibbling on a piece of Camembert, saw Tikki and quickly flew to her, exclaiming "Tikki Bicci!" Tikki then replied "Cheesy Cat!" They then embraced each other with an affectionate nuzzle before pecking each other in the lips, as Marinette caught Adrien's eye, both grinning in delight before Marinette joined Adrien in the latter's bed and Adrien said softly to Marinette "Hey Bugaboo, I missed you." Marinette gleefully smiled before replying "I miss you too, kitten."

Adrien looked down with a deep blush before they pecked gently on the lips and hugged each other very closely, before Marcus and Tekla smiled at the two couple's embrace and looked at each other embracingly before Tekla rubbed her head on Marcus' cheek with a sweet smile, which Marcus smiled contently and softly said "Techie…" Tekla stopped rubbing her head and caressed Marcus' cheek, replying in a soft tone "Marky…" Marcus then slowly turned his head to Tekla, who looked at him embracingly and they pecked each other on the lips with their eyes closed, before breaking it off with content smiles.

The three couple's tender time was cut short with yells upstairs, which the three couples recognised as Gabriel's and Mrs. Agreste's. They then bolted out of Adrien's room just to see Mrs. Agreste storming out of the Atelier with a ticked off expression, saying "I can't believe you did THAT while I was at Tibet!" Gabriel then hurried after Mrs. Agreste and replied "Beatrice, I swear to you, it wasn't what you think!" Beatrice then turned abruptly and scolded at Gabriel "Oh, so akumatizing various people just to get the Miraculous' of Ladybug and Cat Noir isn't evil at all?! Explain then on WHAT the wish is!"

Nathalie then suddenly entered the room, as did The Gorilla, and the former inquired "What is going on here, you two?" Gabriel then said "Nothing…" Nathalie glared at Gabriel in disbelief and said "Be honest…" She looked at Mrs. Agreste and back to Gabriel, before realising "She found out your secret, didn't she?" Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness and replied "More like… I showed her my secret."

Nathalie sighed in annoyance, when Mrs. Agreste continued "You said you made that painting for me, yet it was really keeping some secret buttons into your lair?!" Gabriel nodded, as Nathalie just saw Marcus, Marinette and Adrien standing near Adrien's door, stunned to hear the argument and opened her mouth, when Mrs. Agreste continued "AND you made Nooroo your slave, despite the Book instructing the Holder NOT to?!"

Tikki and Plagg, who are hiding in their holder's back pocket's, glanced at each other with widened eyes, before Mrs. Agreste continued "Gabriel, I THOUGHT you'd think before you act; I thought you would think over WHERE I'd gone in the first place! But you know what… you don't. You're not dependable…" Gabriel looked at Beatrice is shock, when Beatrice sighed and said "I need a fruit drink…" Marcus then held out his fruit smoothie and said "Here you go, Mrs. Agreste." Beatrice then turned around and replied "Wonderful, thank you Marcus."

As she turned around to say more, Beatrice, Gabriel, Nathalie and The Gorilla widened their eyes with smashing glass effect and turned to see Marcus, Marinette and Adrien in the room as well. Gabriel then let out a weak "Oops…" before Marcus said "I want you to know, Mr Agreste, I had an inkling you'd be Hawkmoth." This news took a serious blow to everyone in the room, as Gabriel opened his mouth and closed it a few times before saying "How did you…"

Marcus then replied "Well, happen that you weren't around much when Hawkmoth made an Akumatized victim, save for when Simon assaulted the mansion…" Gabriel, Adrien, Nathalie and Marinette made a shrug, before Marcus continued "The give-away on your alter ego was your voice pattern." Gabriel pursed his lips and made a nod, before Marcus said "Then again, when Simon DID assault the mansion, you were ordered, for safety, to stick inside the Atelier, so your supposed entrance to your lair is in there."

There was a few moments silence, before Gabriel noted "You are really deductive, you know that?" Marcus made a slight nod as he replied "Yeah, I watched a lot of crime shows since I was 8. Mainly on the weekends." Gabriel blinked with a blank expression and said "Since you were 8? What crime shows did you watch, exactly?" Marcus then replied "Poirot, Murdoch Mysteries, Law and Order, Homicide Hunter, CSI – Original, LA and Miami, Cops – believe it or not and The X-Files."

Gabriel widened his eyes, as did Mrs. Agreste, Nathalie, Marinette and Adrien, when Gabriel noted "Well, you're a good learner, that's for sure." Marcus nodded with a small smile before his phone rang and excused himself before Adrien said "So… You're HawkMoth?! YOU were after the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous'?!" Gabriel then said "Look Adrien listen, I—"Adrien then snapped "NO! I've been modelling for you ever since Mom left, yet you kept your distance from me, all because of your desire to claim the Miraculous just for power!" Gabriel began "Wait, I—" Marinette then added "You've put everyone at risk, Akumatising victims just to get the Miraculous, not caring who gets hurt, not caring on who suffers. Tell us WHY you wanted to wish for power!" Gabriel then retorted "BECAUSE IT'S A SMOKESCREEN!"

Adrien, Marinette, Nathalie and Beatrice looked at Gabriel in astonishment, who heaved a sigh before continuing "I said I wanted to wish for power because… I didn't want to reveal my identity. My REAL wish… *sigh* is to come back to the night that Beatrice left… to prevent myself from hitting her accidentally with the door." Adrien looked at his mother, who is welling with tears with her hands clasped over her mouth, as Gabriel continued "I love my family… It wouldn't be the same world without them. I don't even know WHAT I would do without them. If it's all the same to you… I'll relinquish my Miraculous. I've made too much suffering and I want to face the consequences of my actions."

Gabriel made a step forward, when Beatrice stopped him and gave him a hug with her tears running down her cheeks. Gabriel hugged her back, with tears streaking down from his eyes and said "I've missed you so much, Beatrice…" Beatrice then replied "Gabriel…" They both hugged and sobbed for a few minutes before they finally broke off and Gabriel said "I'm really sorry for doing something irrational while you were gone… I should've—"Beatrice then cuts in "Nonsense… you were just driven by grief. I assure you, I don't blame you for that."

Gabriel then made his calming smile that Beatrice knows only too well about, when Marcus came back in the room and Adrien said "Hey, Marcus." Marcus was too distraught to reply, as he went to a nearby chair and sat in it in a slump, concerning everyone else in the room. Adrien then asked "What's wrong, man?" Marcus looked down on the floor, tears landing on the floor before replying in a weak voice "I had a call from my Aunt… It was about my mother…"

Adrien, Marinette, Gabriel and Beatrice looked deeply concerned and Marinette asked "What happened?" Marcus made a hard gulp, before replying "She… She passed away just an hour ago…" This news to Marcus felt like he had taken a wallop from the Concrete Monster. Marinette then went over to Marcus' side and asked "You want anything, Marcus?" Marcus then shook his head and suddenly stood up before walking out the mansion, his expression not changed.


	25. Marcus' Lament

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 25: Marcus' Lament

On Monday morning, Marinette woke up to her alarm clock blaring, when she stopped the alarm and made a yawn before sitting up on the side of her bed, letting loose her muscles. She then got up and woke up Tikki, who was on a spare Pincushion on the bedside table near the Alarm Clock. Tikki opened her eyes drowsily and said "Morning, Marinette… Did you have a good sleep?" Marinette nodded her head before Tikki stretched her arms and yawned before adding "So did I. I was dreaming quite contently, actually."

Marinette made a small smile before saying "Come on, Tikki. Let's get ready for school…" Tikki nodded before helping Marinette pack her school stuff; as Tikki grabbed Marinette's phone, Tikki asked "You think Marcus would come to school? He looked rather distraught yesterday…" Marinette replied as she packed her books in her bag "I hope so… I really hope he does."

Tikki nodded in concern before she flew into Marinette's purse and the latter went down the stairs, seeing her parents sitting at the table, talking about something when they just noticed their daughter and Tom asked "Hey Marinette… Your mother and I saw the news coverage yesterday at the airport… We're just glad that you didn't get hurt from the fight." Marinette then replied "I'm glad too, dad."

Tom nodded contently, when Sabine asked "Sweetie, don't you and Tikki want some breakfast before you go to school?" Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's purse and said "You don't happen to have biscuits, would you Mr and Mrs Dupeng-Cheng?" Tom gave it a thought and went to the pantry before coming out with a box of choc-chip biscuits and gave Tikki a couple of them on a saucer, before Tikki flew out of the purse and nibbled contently on a choc-chip biscuit, which Sabine thinks is cute.

Tikki chewed on the biscuit contently with her eyes closed and swallowed it before saying "Ohh, that is a good biscuit… Oh I wish I could bake, but because of my size, I only just read baking books." Sabine sympathetically stroked Tikki's head with a gentle smile, which Tikki is grateful for and smiled at Sabine before Marinette checked her watch and exclaimed "Sorry, mom and dad, but me and Tikki should really get going!" She then hastily hugged and kissed her parents before grabbing Tikki, who was about to have another bite of her choc-chip biscuit, and ran out the front door.

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien is waken up by his mother, who brought him Pancakes, Syrup and a glass of OJ. Adrien opened his eyes drowsily and smiled when he saw his mother holding his breakfast on a tray, before she puts it down on Adrien's lap and gave him a heartfelt hug, which he hugged her back and said "I'm so glad you're back, mom." Beatrice then replied back as she rubbed Adrien's head "I'm glad too, kitty." Adrien is still stunned that his own mother knows his alter-ego, but has a distinct feeling that she won't speak of it to anyone else.

Beatrice then kissed Adrien on the forehead before facing him properly and said "Now, I'll be driving you to school, but after it ends, please bring Marinette along." Adrien raised his brow in question, before Beatrice replied "I'll explain after school; believe me, she'll understand." Adrien nodded and went to have his breakfast, before Beatrice stood up and exited Adrien's bedroom before sighing and went to the dining room, where she saw her meal has been prepared already, along with a cup of herbal tea with a lemon wedge.

Beatrice sat at her seat, when Nathalie came into the room and said "Morning, Mrs. Agreste. I trust you didn't have any trouble sleeping?" Beatrice shook her head in puzzlement before asking "Nathalie… why did you ask if I slept well?" Nathalie sighed as she sat on a chair opposite of Beatrice and replied "Well, Gabriel told me he didn't get a good enough sleep last night; I saw him with his head on his desk in the Atelier, snoring like he hasn't slept for a few days. I also saw his Miraculous on the desk and Nooroo blocking the snoring with her hands."

Beatrice rolled her eyes, still not forgotten yesterday's events and asked Nathalie "Nat, what was YOUR opinion of Gabriel's decision to be Hawkmoth?" Nathalie squeezed her nose-bridge and replied "I didn't stop him, but I NEVER agreed to it. Honestly, he's pretty stubborn." Beatrice tilted her head back and sighed before noting "Tell me about it… He's also stubborn about Adrien becoming a model. Honestly, it's Adrien's decision on what to do in HIS life, not Gabriel." Nathalie made a shrug before tilting her head up too.

At 8:45 at the front gates to the school, Marinette had just arrived at school, when he heard a car horn blaring and turned to see Mrs. Agreste driving Adrien in her yellow '60s VW Beetle. She then stopped the car in front of Marinette and Adrien got out with his bag on his back, when Marinette bended down a little and waved at Mrs. Agreste, who waved back at her with a calming smile before saying to Adrien "Have a good time, sweetie!" Adrien waved at his mother who waved back and closed the door before driving away.

Adrien then turned to Marinette and asked "Any word from Marcus or Tekla?" Marinette shook her head and replied "Not a word…" Adrien puts his hands in his pockets and looked down sombrely before saying "I hope he is okay… Aside from Nino and Alya, Marcus is a good friend for us both." Marinette nodded in agreement, before she held hands with Adrien and went in the school with him, thinking "What is Marcus doing, anyway?"

Meanwhile, at Warehouse D, Marcus is on his bed with bloodshot eyes and tear marks on his face, having cried all night after losing his mother. Tekla is in the kitchen, fixing up Marcus some brekkie and just got it on a tray before transforming into a human and carried it over to Marcus, who hasn't change his expression at all. Tekla then heaved a sigh and carried the tray over to the coffee table before transforming back into a Kwami and flew over to Marcus in deep concern.

She then said softly "Marky? You want to talk?" Marcus shook his head in response, still not changing his expression. Tekla then asked "You want your brekkie?" Marcus shook his head again, his expression haven't changed in the slightest. Tekla then asked "You want a hug at least?" Marcus paused a moment, before closing his eyes abruptly and stifled a hard sob before nodding a little and Tekla transformed into a human before she hugged him on the chest, her head rubbing against his upper chest before being hugged back by Marcus, who cannot hold on stifling his hard sobs any longer.

He began to cry again, saying with difficulty "It's… It's just… It's so hard… My mom… Dead…" Tekla softly shushed Marcus while stroking his cheek and replied softly "It's okay, Marky… I'm here for you… I'm here for you…" Marcus sniffed hard a few times before looking at Tekla's reproachful eyes, before calming down a little and said softly "Tekla…" Tekla replied softly still "Marcus…" They slowly leaned their heads closer, hesitating for a moment before closing their eyes and kissed passionately.

Marcus fell back onto his pillow as they kissed deeply, before Tekla broke off the kiss and stroked Marcus' cheek; Marcus opened his eyes a little before saying "I'm sorry Techie… It's just, my mom's been there for me 24/7 while my dad is mostly away from home all my life. He wasn't even there when my mom was hospitalised…" Tekla frowned and replied "Well, he's certainly rude, not being there for his own wife and son." Marcus nodded before sighing and said "Well… I should have my brekkie. Can't let it go to waste for nothing, really."

Tekla shrugged before getting off Marcus and went over to grab his brekkie and carried it in the tray back to the bed and placed it on Marcus' lap. Marcus turned his head up to Tekla's concerning face and said softly "Thanks, sweet pea." Tekla smiled sweetly and kissed Marcus softly on the forehead before replying "It's no problem, my angel. I'm here for you, Marky, don't fret."

Marcus smiled a little before noting "I know you will, cutie." Tekla felt flattered from that remark, before she leaved Marcus to eat his brekkie: Eggs and Bacon, with OJ and French Toast. Tekla turned her head as she grasped the bathroom door handle and saw Marcus eating his breakfast sombrely, which she sighed sympathetically before entering the bathroom.

At the school at lunchtime, Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino were sitting together at a table, looking concerned. Alya then asked "Hey guys, do you know where Marcus is? He didn't appear in class today and I don't see him in the cafeteria anywhere." Marinette then cleared her throat and explained to Alya and Nino what happened yesterday, naturally leaving out her, Adrien's and Marcus' secret, before Alya clapsed her hands together in shock and responded "Oh my… poor Marcus. He must be still at his place in such a saddened state…"

Marinette sighed with a nod, before a familiar voice rang from behind "Hey Marinette…" Marinette and Adrien turned around to see, much to their disgust, Chloe; they then saw she had an awkward expression and Chloe said "I… I just want to apologise for my actions as of late. It's just… I know Adrien before he came to this school and I wanted him all to myself, not caring who I hurt in the process. After that fight though, I began to think it over and I realised I was so absorbed of being with Adrien that I didn't notice he was more fond of you. I was so selfish about it, that I felt really bad of my actions."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in puzzlement, before Chloe said "I just want to say, I'm so sorry for my attitude towards you and I'll make sure I'll be more polite to you." Marinette bored into Chloe's eyes to make sure she wasn't full of it, when she smiled a little and replied "Chloe, despite your attitude towards me before, you really put Adrien's needs over your own. I admit, I was furious every time you tried to make a move on him, but I somehow felt you have his feelings ahead over yours."

Chloe made a smile at Marinette and they shook hands in mutual respect, before Chloe inquired "By the way, where's Marcus?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked down towards the floor as Marinette rubbed her mouth in discomfort before Adrien finally replied "He's… at home. He recently heard his mother… Chloe his mother is deceased. I'm certain he's too saddened to even come to school today."

Chloe is taken aback and said "Oh… I… I didn't know… I should leave you guys alone." Chloe left them with a stunned expression, before Alya asked "You know… Marcus is such a reasonable guy, I'm sure he wouldn't do something drastic." Adrien then muttered "Unlike my dad, though…"

Near the end of school, at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel is mulling over apologising to his wife for his own selfish actions, when his phone rang. He picked it up to see the Post Office is calling and answered it, when the scene shifts to Beatrice Agreste packing her purse with her car keys. As she held the purse strap on her shoulder, Gabriel came down into the kitchen and asked "Hey Beatrice… I've got a call from the Post Office." Beatrice made a sigh and inquired "Is it an order of fabric?" Gabriel then replied, with a look of concern on his face "Actually, it's a parcel and letter… to Marcus."

Beatrice slowly looked at Gabriel's face in the same tone of concern and repeated "To Marcus? If that's the case, why did the Post office call you?" Gabriel then noted "Well, his residence isn't registered in the Post Office, so they instead contact me for his mail for the time being." Beatrice then closed her purse and replied "Alright then… I'm just going to pick up Adrien and his girlfriend from school, then I'll stop by the Post Office to pick up Marcus' mail before I get over to—"

Beatrice stopped at that point, which Gabriel saw her nervous expression and asked "You have something important to do after the Post Office?" Beatrice then nodded slowly, before Gabriel smiled and noted "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't question what you plan to do next." Beatrice then smiled back and said "Well, I'd better get going. Later, my sweet." Beatrice then pecked Gabriel on the cheek, before departing.

After picking up Adrien and Marinette from school, Beatrice drove to the Post Office and picked up a parcel and letter meant for Marcus, before placing it on the passenger's seat and drove, with help from Marinette, to Master Wu's residence. When they got out the car, Mrs. Agreste pressed the doorbell and no sooner than 5 seconds, the door opened and Master Wu was standing there and inquired "Marinette? Why did you bring—"Marinette jerked her thumb towards Mrs. Agreste, who Master Wu briefly staggered in shock before saying "Oh, my apologies, I didn't realise… please, come in."

Master Wu then led them up to his meditation room and no sooner when Mrs. Agreste entered it, Duusu exited the Miraculous Box and flew to her like a jet and hugged her in a mix of sadness and happiness. Beatrice then hugged Duusu back and said "I missed you so much, Duusu. I'm so sorry I left…"

Duusu then sniffed twice before replying "I wept SO hard when you left… I was beginning to think you'd never return until yesterday." Beatrice then scratched Duusu affectionately under her chin, before saying "Well, I'm back now. I won't leave you ever again, I promise." Duusu smiled happily, before Master Wu gave Mrs. Agreste Duusu's Miraculous and the latter (Mrs. Agreste) thanked Master Wu before apologising for leaving so abruptly, which Master Wu doesn't mind in the slightest.

Meanwhile, at Warehouse D, Marcus is holding his knees close to his chest, tearing up again, when the door knocked and Marinette's voice rang "Marcus? Are you in there?" There was a few moments of silence, before the door handle opened and Tekla, in her human form, looked sombrely at the trio. Marinette then inquired in concern "Tekla? Where's Marcus?" Tekla rubbed the back of her neck before pointing to the bed, where Adrien, Marinette and Mrs. Agreste saw Marcus sobbing with his knees tucked close to his chest.

They then hurried over to Marcus in deep concern and Mrs. Agreste sat closest to Marcus before rubbing his back gently, making Marcus choke hard. Tekla then went over to Marcus and gave him a heartfelt hug, who hugged her back while sobbing hard. It took a few minutes before Marcus calmed down a bit and apologised before saying "Anyway, can I inquire why you came, Mrs. Agreste?" Beatrice then gave Marcus the parcel and letter, who widened his eyes in surprise and opened the letter, before looking up in utter shock and said softly "It's from mom…"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in surprise before Marcus read aloud "Dear Marcus, I'm writing this letter to you because, by the time I send you this letter and the parcel, I'd be already deceased. As a mother, it was my duty to take care for you when your father wasn't around; when I was paralysed, however, it was I who needed the caring instead. Every waking moment that I spent with you, I see a strong willed, kind hearted, good natured boy who will grow up into a fine, young man. Ever since you left for Paris, I was proud of you for making your own life without your dear mother, yet I was saddened to see you go. You might have your father's looks, but you have my personality as well. Wishing you a happy life… Your mother."

Marcus lowered the letter before closing his eyes and tearing up, clenching the letter in his hand. Mrs. Agreste, Adrien and Marinette comforted him to the best of their ability, before Tekla placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him reproachfully. Marcus sniffed a few times, before smiling at Tekla, before saying "Thank you Mrs. Agreste for giving me my mail. Thank you as well, Adrien and Marinette, for trying to comfort me." The trio smiled at him before Marcus unwrapped the parcel to see a weathered shoebox. He opened the lid to see the blanket that his mom wrapped around him when he was just a new-born and underneath it was the family photo album.

He then calmly held the album in his hands and turned it over to his mother holding him when he was born; she was happily in tears in the photo, making Marcus well with tears, with his mouth trembling happily. Mrs. Agreste looked at the photos and rubbed his side gently, which Duusu popped out of the pocket and looked at the photos. They then flipped over to the next page and saw Marcus' Mom and Dad looking down at a sleeping New-Born Marcus. Adrien then looked over Marcus' shoulder and said "Huh. So that's what your dad looks like."

Marcus nodded as he looked at the picture: His father has the same physical features as him, yet he looked so exhausted. Marinette then squeezed her head between Adrien's and Marcus' and is adored to see baby photos of Marcus. As they flipped over each page and witnessed each photo, Plagg, Tikki and Tekla looked at the photos, which Marcus subtly noticed but decided not to speak up. When they reached the end of the photo album, Marcus closed it and made a silent smile before standing up and leaned against the window, looking back at what he had managed to do in his life.

He then said to Mrs. Agreste without turning his head "By the way, Mrs. Agreste, your Kwami is out of your pocket." Mrs. Agreste raised her brow, before she, along with Adrien and Marinette, looked up to Duusu and the latter said "Oops…" Mrs. Agreste opened her mouth to say something at Duusu, when she suddenly noticed Tekla in her Kwami form, who waved at her with a sweet smile. Mrs. Agreste waved back with her mouth still open and widened eyes, before turning to Marcus and asked "How on earth did you notice Duusu? And why do YOU have a Kwami? And why are you calm about it?" Marcus replied "1) I'm quite perceptive, 2) Because I'm Guardian and 3) I know better than to spill out secrets."

Mrs. Agreste looked bewildered, before turning to Adrien and Marinette, who looked awkward and Adrien said "It's true, he found out who Marinette and I are, yet he stuck on with that promise. Don't worry Mom, he's someone who can be trusted." Mrs. Agreste then slowly expressed calm and nodded at Adrien, trusting his judgement, before turning to Marcus, who looked back and asked "So, um… What happened at school?"


	26. At the Cinema

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 26: At the Cinema

As the days went by, Marcus had re-read through the letter his late mother had sent him, along with re-viewing the photo album, many times. When the weekend came, Marcus is getting dressed in different clothing: He's wearing a pure-white shirt with a black vest over it, blue jeans, grey ankle socks and brown loafers. As he was packing his satchel, Tekla came out of the bed (She was in a deep sleep) and saw Marcus in different clothing; she then flew out and pecked on his cheek to grab his attention before asking "What are you dressed for, honey?"

Marcus then replied as he gently caressed Tekla's cheek "I'm going to the Cinemas to watch a movie; I was going to talk to you a bit earlier, but you were still asleep." Tekla then made a sly smirk and asked playfully "Is it a romantic movie, Marky?" Marcus nodded with his eyes closed contently, which Tekla kissed him compassionately before saying "I can already feel the romance blooming. Hold on a minute, though…" She then flew backwards from Marcus and transformed into a human, but with a different style: Her hair is in a Ponytail, she's wearing a white singlet underneath a black, sort-sleeved t-shirt, with white shorts that has two blue stripes on either side and shiny black slippers with white ankle socks.

Marcus blushed furiously at the casual human Tekla, which the latter giggled cutely before holding Marcus' hand and asks "Shall we go, my loving knight?" Marcus looked at Tekla with widened eyes and blinked, before smiling endearingly and replied "Of course, my elegant princess." Tekla smiled at Marcus sweetly before they exited the Warehouse.

Meanwhile, at the Cinema, Adrien and Marinette are looking at the movie listings, with both Tikki and Plagg absent from their respective Holder's bags. They had only 10 minutes until they get inside one of the screening rooms, so they debated on what movie they should watch, until they both agreed on a romance film, unaware it is the same one that Marcus had picked out for him and Tekla.

As they were about to head into the line, Adrien was tapped behind from his shoulder and instinctively turned around to see a boy about his height with black, messy hair, yellow eyes, fair skin, a pure black shirt with a cat symbol on the upper right, navy blue jeans, black-based and white trimmed sneakers with black ankle socks and a black and yellow striped bracelet on his left wrist. Behind the boy was a girl the same height as Marinette and she had pink, wavy hair with a pink and black polka-dot barrette inclined on the right side of her head, blue eyes with eyelashes, pink lipstick, a two-toned pink and black dress with the Ladybug insignia on the upper right, polka-dot slippers with a red rose on them and white ankle socks and a pink and black polka-dot wrist band on the left wrist.

Marinette recognised them almost immediately, as Adrien casually said "Hi there, you two new in Paris?" Plagg then replied "Adrien… it's me." Adrien then took a closer inspection and realised his mistake with "Oh." Marinette shook her head and asked "How did you—"Tikki then responded quicky "Tekla showed us. Honestly, I thought it was difficult, but it turns out to be a piece of cake… dependant on the Kwami, naturally."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in interest before the latter said "Unfortunately, guys, I only have enough money for a 2-for-1 ticket, a medium size popcorn box and 2 drinks of choice for me and Marinette." A familiar voice then said "Well, that's no problem then!" They turned to the entry way to see Marcus and Tekla walking towards them, which they greeted them contently as the others looked absolutely stunned at their different clothing, before Adrien collected himself and inquired "How is it not a problem?" Marcus reached in his wallet and grabbed out 2x 2-for-1 movie tickets and handed one to Plagg, who is astonished for Marcus' endless kindness before Marcus asked "So, what are you guys going to watch?"

8 Minutes later, the 3 couples entered Screening Room 3 and took their seats: Adrien and Marinette have a medium sized popcorn bucket, 2 drinks of cola and 2 bars of chocolate; Plagg and Tikki sat a row behind them with 2 medium-sized popcorn buckets, 2 drinks of orange soda and a batch of cookies along with a bag of Doritos; Marcus and Tekla took their seats on the furthest row with a large-sized popcorn bucket, an extra-large drink of cola with two straws facing each other and 2 boxes of Favourites. After viewing some previews of upcoming movies, as well as a few advertisements, the movie began.

All three couples moved closer to their partner with gentle smiles; when the movie reached the first romance scene, the three couples nuzzled their partner's nose with their eyes closed contently. When the distress part of the movie came up, they hold each other in concern, wondering if the characters in the movie would ever rekindle. Near the climactic scene, Plagg turned his head up to where Marcus and Tekla were sitting and mouthed "Thanks for the refreshments, dude."

Marcus replied with a thumbs up before they turned their gaze back to the screen and watched the male protagonist fight against the antagonist for his love. When the on-screen couple shared a passionate kiss, the three couples followed suit, with additional sweet pecks on the lips while looking at their partner endearingly. When the credits went on, the room's lights began to brighten again, signalling their cue to leave. As they left the Screening Room, they threw their empty consumables in the bin and let loose their muscles before they went to the bathrooms.

A couple minutes later, Marcus and Adrien left the men's room and waited patiently for Marinette, who hasn't come out for almost a quarter of an hour. When Marcus is just considering going in the Women's room, Marinette came out with make-up on. Both boys widened their eyes in astonishment, before Marcus looked at Adrien and moved away, not wanting to ruin their romantic moment.

Marinette walked towards Adrien with a blush on her face and held his hand, which the latter blushed furiously before saying "Marinette… you look… you look so gorgeous." Marinette blushed deeply, before Adrien stood up and they gently headbutted each other with their eyes closed contently; Tekla poked her head out of Marcus' bag and saw Marinette's makeup before looking at Marinette's purse and saw Tikki poking her head out and the former mouthed at her "What do you think, Tech?" Tekla them mouthed back "Nice!"

Tikki made a silent snicker before they retreated back into their bags, when Marinette turned her head to Marcus and asked "Me and Adrien are just going up to the Eiffel Tower. I'll call you if anything comes up." Marcus shrugged and replied "Alrighty then. Have a good one, lovebirds." Marinette smiled at Marcus before she and Adrien left through the front doors as Marcus watched them leave, before saying "Well… let's go for a walk."


	27. Eiffel Tower Romance

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 27: Eiffel Tower Romance

Marinette and Adrien held hands in affection, smiling broadly with their eyes closed; various citizens murmured at them, commenting how cute they are together or how a popular boy like Adrien is dating a commoner like Marinette. Just as they were close to the Eiffel Tower, Adrien groaned at the sight of his fans, who saw him almost immediately and rushed over them like a flock of birds. They kept shouting and pleading for autographs, before they realised he slipped past them while they were busy prattling on and went in the elevator with Marinette, who helped him slip past them.

Adrien then said to Marinette, as they headed up the tower "Thank you so much, Bugaboo. I'm grateful for a fanbase, but I'm really not fond of autographs. Of course, I'm more than willing to autograph my name onto your school diary, if you wish." Mariette looked at Adrien with glistening, endearing eyes with a broad, gleeful smile and a deep blush before finally replying "That'd be amazing kitty… I'd love it." Adrien smiled calmly at Marinette and held her hands before replying "It'll be more amazing in a few seconds, bugaboo."

Marinette raised her brow, when the elevator stopped and Adrien led Marinette out to see a table set up, with a red checkered table cloth covering it, two pure-white chairs on either side of the table, a 3-forked candle stick lit on the centre of the table, white plates, covered by a stainless steel lid, with stainless steel knives and forks on opposing sides of the table. Adrien looked at Marinette, who is amazed at the set-up and the amazing choice of view, before slowly turning to him and said "You'd set this up… for me?" Adrien smiled and nodded softly before Marinette placed her hand on her cheek and blushed crimson red before she and Adrien sat on either end of the table and lifted the lids to see they're having a gourmet meal consisting of fish, salad, and garlic bread.

While they dug in to their meal, Plagg and Tikki left the bags and went to where Plagg went whenever he needs to calm down and sat together near the viewing window, with Tikki resting her head on Plagg's head with her eyes glisteningly closed. Plagg then closed his eyes too and began to purr contently, before Tikki said softly "Plagg… I…" Plagg then turned his head before replying as his forehead softly headbutts Tikki's "Don't worry, Tikki Biccie, I'd never hold it against you. I'm kinda used to the fact that I use Cataclysm for some stupid purpose." Tikki opened her eyes a little before saying "Actually, I was going to say how much I love you." Plagg widened his eyes and both his whiskers and tail straightened before responding in embarrassment "Oh…"

Tikki closed her eyes and made a silent chuckle before placing her hands on Plagg's cheeks and looked at him endearing before saying "Shut up and kiss me, Cheesy Kitty." Plagg's whiskers and tail drooped slowly before replying "Rowr." They then kissed passionately before Tikki fell backwards and Plagg wrapped them both with his tail, before Tikki wrapped her arms around the latter's neck and broke off the kiss just to nuzzle his nose. After the nuzzle, Plagg opened his eyes and slid down to Tikki's right while purring, before Tikki embraced him with a hug and Plagg did the same with Tikki before they smiled with their eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette had finished their meal and went on drinking their milkshakes, before Marinette inquired "Adrien… did you father set this up?" Adrien shook his head and replied "Mom planned this, actually; Dad is busy still, even if she's back." Marinette nodded for a bit before asking curiously "She knows you're Cat Noir, regardless if you're in your alter ego, does she?" Adrien nodded and replied "Well, she certainly knows me, but she's quite more noticeable than dad… She also prefers you as a partner for me than Chloe any day of the week." Marinette accidentally snorted before saying "Well, I'm glad to meet her, for real. She's such a sweet soul, really."

Adrien smiled kindly, before getting off his seat and held his hand out to Marinette, who was in deep awe for a brief moment before smiling sweetly and took Adrien's hand and the former puts on 'What Goes Around… Comes Around (Radio Edit)' by Justin Timberlake on speakerphone and they danced gracefully on the platform. During the dance, they twirled around at one moment and softly headbutted each other with their eyes closed in another; Tikki and Plagg then flew up to the tip of the tower and flew in synchronised choreography from the music, before both couples stopped and looked at their respective partner before they kissed just as a shower of fireworks appeared.

Marinette and Adrien wrapped their arms around the other's neck during their kiss, as Tikki and Plagg softly headbutts with their eyes closed and Plagg's tail made a shape of a love-heart. At the Agreste Mansion, Beatrice is looking at the romantic scene with her binoculars and is in endearment as she saw the two couples embracing, before she heard Gabriel clearing his throat and lowered her binoculars before turning to her husband and asked "Yes Gabe? What is it?"

Gabriel shook his head and closed his eyes in amusement before saying "You just can't help but watch our son having a date with Marinette… Reminds me of your mom when we first started dating." Beatrice spluttered out a chuckled before replying "She just can't let it go, even when we were just married months after we finished college. Me… I'm not like mother in ways we recalled…" Gabriel smiled and noted "Yes, you and your mother shared the same eye colour, you both went to the same schools at the same age and you both have an interest in acting, yet you yourself, unlike her, is…" Beatrice joined in unison with Gabriel "Caring, Romantic, Protective and Family Oriented." Both laughed softly before saying in unison "Good times…"

They were quiet for what seems like a minute before Beatrice asked "So you were seeking me out for recollection from the past?" Gabriel then shook his head with his arms crossed and replied "No, not really. It's just… Well, there's something I need to discuss with you and I'm certain you'll disagree if I just went ahead with it." Beatrice gave it a thought with pursed lips, before looking at Gabriel and said "Alright sweetie… let's hear it." Gabriel then smiled and led Beatrice to the Dining Room.


	28. Marcus' 15th Surprise

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 28: Marcus' 15th Surprise

2 weeks had passed and Marcus is feeling a little depressed: It is his 15th tomorrow and, although he told his friends about it, he isn't sure they would come over to his place for the party. He was constantly assured his birthday will be awesome, but they don't know the half of it: Every time his birthday arrived, his father was stuck at work and his mother was left to arrange everything for the party; when his father did return, however, the party has already ended and a young Marcus is already asleep in his bed. Last year, he heard his parents argued because his dad was never present at ANY of his parties and his father stormed off, reducing her to tears.

At lunch break, Marcus wasn't in the cafeteria, much to the concern of Marinette and Adrien especially, which the latter viewed him as a brother he always wanted. Nino and Alya sat on the opposite end of the table and inquired what the problem was, which Marinette and Adrien replied in unison "Marcus." Nino and Alya nodded, before they looked at each other and Nino said "I saw him going to the court with a Basketball… he looked very tense about something and his birthday is tomorrow." Adrien stopped eating his lunch and puts it on the tray before getting up and headed outside, not stopping to explain where he's going.

Marinette shook her head slightly with a small smirk on her face, as Alya and Nino watched Adrien leave the Cafeteria in surprise before they turned back to Marinette and Nino asked "What's up with Adrien?" Marinette made an amusing snort before replying "Well, Adrien and Marcus hangs out from time to time, much like you are, Nino, but the latter is like a brother Adrien always wanted. In fact, Mr Agreste actually approves of Marcus' Birthday Gift to Adrien: It consists of a Black Fedora with a white ribbon wrapped around it, a white shirt with a black bowtie, a black jacket, a black vinyl handbag, navy blue jeans, pure white socks and black loafers." Both Alya and Nino pursed their lips and gave a thought before the latter expressed "Oh that is a GOOD choice… Still, it's his birthday tomorrow; his 15th birthday to be exact." Marinette made a shrug before noting "I know… *sigh* I hope Adrien can talk with him."

Meanwhile, Marcus is practising some hoop shots in the basketball court, highly tense because he has an inkling his father won't even show up tomorrow, to the point he threw the ball hard into the chain-link fence. He then went over to his bag and sat gloomly with his head facing the pavement, before tearing up with his hands clenched and gritting his teeth. Tekla then popped out the digital watch and tried to ease Marcus down, when she heard someone coming and flew back into the watch. Marcus then heard the gate open and closed and assumed it was the P.E. Teacher before saying "*sighs* Am I being sent to detention, sir?" A familiar voice then replied "Somehow Marcus, I doubt it."

Marcus opened his eyes and loosened his hands and teeth and looked up to see Adrien looking at him in a gentle expression. Marcus felt calmer whenever Adrien, Marinette or Tekla is near him, yet he still felt tense for tomorrow. Adrien then asked in concern "What's wrong, Marcus? I thought having your 15th would make you happy." Marcus then replied, wanting to admit Adrien something since the latter's birthday "It's not the party I'm tensed about… it's my father." Adrien sighed at that remark and replied "I know how THAT is… believe me, I know."

Marcus nodded, not changing his expression, before Adrien lets Marcus carry on and the latter said "Every birthday, even my very first, my father is stuck at work while my mom and I are at the party and when he returns, I'm already asleep in bed. Last year, my mom and dad had a row on my 14th and he left us, reducing my mom to tears." Adrien is stunned and said "I… didn't realise, Marcus…" Marcus shrugged and continued "He didn't even send a letter of apology to mom… I just doubt he would come to my 15th, Adrien. In fact, I don't even think there would even BE a party… *sighs* sorry, It's just my mother's death is still lingering in my mind."

Adrien patted Marcus on the back with a gentle smile and replied "Well, I certainly don't want to see you down on our 15th… Tell you what, how about I consult with my mother on making a party for you?" Marcus turned his head to Adrien and made a small smile before replying "That's very kind of you, Adrien; I appreciate the thought, man." They then made a fist bump and went back into the school to their English Studies class.

Later that day, Marcus peered through the photo album yet again in the living area, when Tekla in her Human Form sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the photos with her love. As Marcus was about to turn the page, his phone's ringtone began playing and he laid the album on the coffee table before grabbing his phone and had a call from Adrien's cell. He then said to Tekla "It's Adrien, Tech." Tekla then shrugged with a cute smile and Marcus answered the phone before saying "Hello?"

Adrien then said on his phone "Hey Marcus, I talked with my mom and explained to her what you told me…" Marcus noticed the unease in Adrien's voice and said "She didn't agree?" Adrien then replied "Actually, I was going to say she wants to consult with you, with me and dad over the phone…" Marcus then asked "How on earth is she supposed to do that… Oh… you're doing speaker phone, right?" Adrien then replied awkwardly "Yeah… I am…" Marcus heaved a sigh before saying "Proceed…"

He heard Adrien's phone being passed over before he heard Mrs. Agreste's voice "Hi Marcus, Adrien told me everything at lunch time…" Marcus rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and said "Yeah… you don't have to make me a birthday party, Ma'am." Mrs. Agreste then replied "I'm aware of that, Marcus, but I WANT to… I saw those photos of your family and witnessed your reaction when you read your mother's letter; it may not be much, but I knew in an instant that I met a kind-hearted boy who had a loving mother. If anything, you're… you're like a son to me and my family."

Marcus felt flattered by that and said "That's really kind of you to say, Mrs. Agreste. The past week, you and your family are the one I wished I had… If you want to set me up a birthday party, that would be very kind of you to do. Thank you." Marcus couldn't see it, but Mrs. Agreste is tearing up in joy of the other end and Gabriel Agreste then said "We'll set up your party, Marcus. Just try to have a good day tomorrow." Marcus then nodded and replied "I'll try Mr Agreste… and thank you, sir. Goodbye."

Marcus ended the call and slumped on the couch, smiling because the Agreste's are willing to host his birthday party, which caught the attention of Tekla and she asked curiously "Why are you smiling, Marky?" Marcus looked at Tekla and replied "I'm having the party after all… The Agreste's are hosting my birthday party, even though they don't have to." Tekla then shuffled over to Marcus and rested her head on his shoulder before noting "Marcus… You've been formal and polite to Adrien and his father, even if they didn't request it. You saved Mrs. Agreste from that monster, at risk of your own life, and waited by Gabriel's side until she was healed. Even though you realised deductively that Gabriel was Hawkmoth, you kept quiet about it. You deserve to have a good birthday… even if your father isn't around."

Marcus smiled at Tekla, despite her bringing up his father, and replied "Well, I'd still be happy for my birthday, even if my father isn't around, because I have got an amazing present already." He then smiled sweetly at Tekla when he finished his sentence and the latter clasped her hands over her chest with a heavy blush and a heartfelt smile. Tekla then looked down and replied "Well… I happen to have a present for you already…"

Tekla looked back up, still blushing deeply with a broad smile and glistening eyes; Marcus widened his eyes with a blush and blinked twice before he looked endearingly at Tekla and they leaned in to kiss passionately, caressing each other's cheek as they kissed more deeply with rosy cheeks. They then stopped kissing and retracted their heads a little to look at one another, before Tekla said softly "That was half of it, my lovely knight…" Marcus went blank for a brief moment, before smiling a little with a deep blush; he was then led by Tekla, her pale skinned hand holding gently onto Marcus' hand, over to the bed and they lied onto it, looking at each other endearingly before Tekla said softly "Honey…" Marcus then replied in the same tone "Techie…"

They then softly headbutt each other with their eyes closed and soft smiles before opening their eyes and looking at each other glisteningly before pecking each other in the lips before wrapping their arms around their partner's neck and kissed passionately. They then broke off the kiss for a moment to look at each other in deep infatuation before nuzzling their noses and Marcus said "Best birthday gift of my life… from the best girl I've always dreamed of." Tekla giggled cutely with a deep blush before they returned to making out, enjoying their romantic embrace.

When the morning came, Marcus woke up drowsily to see Tekla, still in her human form, resting her forehead on his chest with a sincere smile. Marcus smiled sweetly and stroked Tekla's head gently, making her head shift a little and smile a little wider, making Marcus chuckle softly before getting a text on his phone, which is in the living area. He then slowly got out of the bed and sneaked over to his phone and saw he was texted by Mrs. Agreste, who messaged him that she, along with Gabriel, will pick up the party supplies for his 15th and wishes him a happy birthday. Marcus smiled, appreciated that Mrs. Agreste is true to her word, before texting her back "Thank you again for setting up my 15th, Ma'am. Adrien is lucky to have a loving mother like you."

Marcus had the distinct feeling that Mrs. Agreste is feeling flattered from that message, when he heard Tekla shifting in the bed and turned to see her waking up and looking at him dreamily, saying softly "Morning, Marky. Happy birthday, my angelic knight." Marcus smiled softly as he looked at Tekla lying on the bed, before he went back to the bed and sat on the edge, as Tekla rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist with a broad and embracing smile.

Marcus then turned his head to Tekla's head and pecked her forehead, making her blush deeply and hum gently, before Marcus rested his head on Tekla's and closed his eyes endearingly with a gentle smile. They held their tender moment for 5 minutes before Marcus stood up and told Tekla he's going to take a shower, making the latter make a flirty meow before he went inside the bathroom, taking his clothing and towel under his arm with him.

A few hours later, Marcus is dressed up for his party and is just applying deodorant when there was knocking at the front door and he shouted "Come in!" He heard the door open and 7 pairs of footsteps entering the warehouse as he was just combing his hair, when Tekla said "Hello, guys! It's so kind of you to come for Marcus' 15th." Marcus then heard Marinette's voice replying "Of course we came; he's such a dear friend to us, so we got him some great gifts. Where is he, by the way?" Marcus got out of the bathroom and saw Marinette, Adrien, Tom, Sabine, Gabriel, Beatrice and Master Fu in their formal clothing and said "Hi there, so glad you could come over; thank you so much for the decorations, by the way, Mr and Mrs Agreste."

Both Gabriel and Beatrice made a curtly nod with a gentle smile at Marcus, before the latter noticed them carrying gifts and, in Gabriel and Beatrice's case, party decorations. There was a few moments of awkward silence, before Gabriel said "I must say Marcus, you outfitted the warehouse with comforting furnishings. I imagined it was just a scrapped wreck when you first saw it and now… it's looking pretty nice." Marcus nodded twice with his eyes closed before replying "It was pretty much a big mess when I first saw it, actually. After some effort, with help from Techie of course, it's been cleaned, repaired and renovated to make it homely."

Gabriel pursed his lips and nodded before he and the others placed the presents in the living area, when Tom asked "Marcus? Is this the kitchen area?" Marcus turned around and saw Tom examining the kitchen area: The counters were replaced with a white based-black top tone, the sink is a stainless steel with a dishwasher directly below it, the pantry and wall-mounted cupboards are oaken wood with glass panes, the stove between the fridge and sink is replaced with touch technology, the oven is outfitted with blue heat veins on the top, sides and bottom of the interior and the fridge is a pure-white colour, with notes pinned on the doors with magnets.

Mrs Agreste noticed the media player next to the PS4 Pro and asked "Marcus… how did you get this?" Marcus noticed the media player and replied "Ah… It's a media player I won from Kids+ TV; It's compatible with phones, various touch tablets, even digital watches." Mrs Agreste nodded with interest, before standing up straight and said "Well, I think I'll make your birthday cake, Marcus." Marcus looked away, deeply flattered "You don't have to…" Mrs. Agreste smile contently and said "I insist… you're the birthday boy, after all."

Marcus smiled sweetly, before hugging Mrs. Agreste with his eyes closed and said "You're really kind, Mrs. Agreste. Thank you so much." Beatrice then lowered herself to hug Marcus and patted his back as she replied "It's no problem at all, you poor boy." They then broke off the hug and Beatrice went into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for the birthday cake, when Duusu poked out of her blouse pocket and whispered "You do realise he isn't your son, right?" Beatrice then whispered back "Yes, I do. But his father isn't around and he recently lost his mother, so he needs some form of comfort. Besides, if he doesn't show up for his son's 15th, I'm more than willing to take him into the family."

Duusu shook her head neutrally before rescinding back into the pocket, when Gabriel went over to Beatrice and asked "Honey, I've been thinking… if his father DOES show up, I want to question him on where he's been. Marcus deserves to know and frankly, so do I." Beatrice nodded with her lips pursed as she makes the cake base and replied "So do I, Gabriel. He might not be in our family, but the kindness that Marcus is expressing towards our family, I will care for him like he was our own child."

Half-an-hour later, the party guests had come to celebrate Marcus' B'Day, even Chloe who is pleased that Marcus gave her another chance at interaction and the latter is surprised that she isn't disturbed that Marinette and Adrien are pecking contently. Marcus is grateful that his classmates came for his party, even Chloe's father came, pleased that Chloe made a friend from Marcus. It was minutes before Mrs. Agreste unveils the cake, when there was knocking at the door and Marcus, enjoying the atmosphere, went over to answer the door, when his smile shifted into surprise and said softly "Dad?"


	29. Father and Son Reunited

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 29: Father and Son Talk

Everyone else turned to the entryway to see a man half a head shorter than Gabriel, short messy hair, tired but concerned eyes, a weathered face as if he ran a country mile in a desperate sprint, same eye colour and hair colour as Marcus, wearing a white buttoned shirt with a black jacket, a black tie, black pants, grey socks at first glance that turns out to be white socks that been drenched with dirty water and weathered black loafers. Marcus' father is panting heavily with a concerned expression, as Marcus looked at him, widened eyes, gaping mouth, blinking occasionally. He finally said again after a few moments of silence (save for his father's heavy panting) "Dad?" Marcus' father then panted a few more before replying "Son…"

He then hugged Marcus tight with his eyes closed, tears flowing like a downpour as Marcus hugged his dad back in the same expression. Mrs. Agreste, Marinette, Tekla (in her human form) and Alya clasped their hands over their chests in endearment as they witnessed the tearful reunion, as Gabriel, Adrien, Tom and Sabine leered at Marcus' father suspiciously for not being there for Marcus. They held onto their hug for a couple of minutes, before Marcus' dad broke it off reluctantly and said with his hands on Marcus' shoulders "I am so sorry for not being there for most of your life, son. I really wanted to return home to spend time with you and your mother, but my boss keeps me on a strict schedule. I was shattered when your mother died… I told off my boss harshly and announced my resignation just to return home, but you weren't home."

Marcus had teary eyes and his mouth was trembling, as did his father, who continued "Believe me son, I'd never, NEVER stopped caring about the family, even when I quit my job. I searched for you all week until I heard a mention of you in a winery outside miles away from the city limits. I understand if you were hot against me when I left home…" He was then surprised when Marcus hugged him and he replied "Dad… I saw the stress you had when you returned from work when I was in bed… I'd never blame you for being absent from the party, but a phone call at least would be nice." Marcus' father patted his son's back, before he assured him "Well I'm here now son. I swear to you that I will spend more time with you from now on."

Marcus made a loud sniff before he broke off the hug and Tekla helped him up, before Marcus' father inquired "Marcus, may I ask who this young lady is?" Marcus replied as Tekla nuzzled him affectionately "Dad, this is Tekla; she's my girlfriend." Tekla stopped nuzzling Marcus and held out her hand, saying to Marcus' father "It's very nice to meet you at last, sir." Marcus' father then shook Tekla's hand and he replied "Likewise Tekla. I'm glad to see my son has chosen his partner wisely." Tekla nodded with a comforting smile as the song 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz played on the media player; Marcus' father then introduced himself to the other party guests, including Gabriel and Beatrice Agreste, who still felt unease towards Marcus' father.

Minutes later, Beatrice went back into the kitchen to bring out the birthday cake as Marcus' father is being toured around Marcus' Warehouse in satisfaction, happy that his son had made a good living on his own, before Beatrice made a loud whistle and announced "Where's the birthday boy?" Marcus tilted his head from the living room to see his own birthday cake: It was a circular cake with white frosting, strawberries and cherries along the edge of the cake, a chocolate swirl in the centre, along with lit candles in the shape of the number '15'. Beatrice then placed the cake on the coffee table in front of Marcus and everyone sung 'Happy Birthday' to Marcus, who is tearing up in joy before he blew out the candles.

Half-an-hour later, the party guests departed to their homes, when Adrien and Marinette went over to Marcus, who is having his slice of cake with Tekla, and the former asked "I admit, I thought your father had little care for family, but he pretty much proved us all wrong." Marcus shrugged before swallowing his bite and asked "You guys heading home too?" Adrien and Marinette slyly looked at each other, before Marcus said "Alright then, have a good night guys." Marinette made a generous smile and Adrien winked and gave a thumbs up before they went out the door arm in arm, when Tekla whispered in Marcus' ear "They're going to make out in their alter-ego's, aren't they?" Marcus whispered back while nodding "Yeah…"

Tekla then rested her head on Marcus' shoulder with her eyes closed endearingly and humming softly, before Marcus pecked her on the forehead and went for another peck, when Tekla made contact and wrapped her arms around Marcus. Both of them are deeply blushing before Marcus fell back onto the couch, though he doesn't care because he feels his heart skipping beats whenever Tekla is close to him. Tekla then stopped the kissing to nuzzle Marcus' nose and said softly "Happy birthday, Marky…" Marcus looked at Tekla endearingly before replying softly "I love you so much, Techie…" Tekla closed her eyes and smiled cutely before they continued to made out.


	30. Cat and Bug Love

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 30: Cat and Bug Love

Marinette and Adrien walked hand in hand for a few blocks before they hid in a deserted alley and transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively. Cat Noir then turned to Ladybug and said "Need a change of scenery, M'lady?" Ladybug replied with a sly smile "Lead the way, kitty." Cat Noir nodded with a witty smile before he led Ladybug along the rooftops of Paris, passing the Louvre and Arc de Triumphe, before they climbed the Eiffel Tower and Cat Noir landed on his feet before extending his arms out and caught Ladybug in his arms, who replied with a nuzzle on the nose as a thank you.

Cat Noir then let Ladybug get on her feet before they gaze at the beautiful sunset slowly sinking into the west, glittering the river a beautiful amber colour; Ladybug then rested her head on Cat Noir's shoulder and held her right hand on his chest, which the latter wrapped his right arm around her waist and purred contently. The first time she heard him purr, she was rather puzzled as the situation at that time wasn't really great, but right now she actually enjoyed the content purring with closed eyes and a rosy blush. Cat Noir then brushed his cheek on Ladybug's head, when the latter raised her head and place her hand on the former's cheek, making him open his eyes in surprise.

They stared for a few moments, before Cat Noir calmly smiled and held Ladybug's hand with his left and puts his right hand on Ladybug's cheek, solidifying their relationship more. They then gently headbutt each other with their eyes closed and content smiles with their teeth baring slightly; they then puckered their lips out and pecked each other's lips a few times before they stopped and looked at each other blankly for a few seconds before Cat Noir softly said "M'lady…" Ladybug replied "Kitty…" They spent another few seconds looking at each other before they thrusted towards each other and wrapped their arms around their partner's waist and kissed passionately with their eyes closed.

Cat Noir had finally achieved his goal of being a relationship with Ladybug, even when he DID technically did so when he realised who was under the mask; Ladybug is finally in a romantic relationship with Adrien, despite him actually being Cat Noir, whose cat puns annoy her to shreds and admittedly made her laugh a few times. Ladybug then began to grab Cat Noir's zipper, when Cat Noir broke off the kiss and said "I wouldn't do that, Bugaboo. I tried, but it's too crooked to even move it…" Ladybug looked at Cat Noir's face, then the zipper before sighing and said "Sorry, kitty… I didn't mean to rush it…" Cat Noir shrugged and replied "It's no problem, Bugaboo. I mean, YOU don't have a zipper, but I understand WHY that is, really." Ladybug made a shrug, before she said softly "You want a cuddle, kitty?"

Cat Noir made a generous smile while slightly nodding, then Ladybug rested her head on his chest and hugged him gently as the song 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park played in the background. Cat Noir then hugged her back with a gentle smile and danced slowly on the tower as the stars above began to appear in the sky. As they danced, glitters of stardust began to fall like powder towards the tower; Ladybug opened her eyes a little to see the glittering stardust descending upon them. Cat Noir then looked around in awe as Ladybug chuckled softly as the stardust fell on them, before she looked up to him and he down to her before they both said "I love you so much." Ladybug then jumped a little and Cat Noir caught her before they made out passionately, both wondering who would send down so much stardust upon them.

Blocks away, Duusu is looking through the spyglass at the Eiffel Tower with a content smile and said to herself "They are a match made in heaven, for sure." Beatrice's voice caught her out of her trance "Duusu, what are you doing?" Duusu then slyly gave her the Spyglass and replied "Guess." Beatrice made a suspicious look and gazed through the spyglass to see what is happening at the Eiffel Tower; she then averted her gaze and retracted the spyglass before saying to Duusu "You're such a matchmaker, you know that?" Duusu made a hearty nod before laughing, unable to hold her straight face any longer, receiving a disbelieving head shake from Beatrice before they went back inside the mansion.

Back at the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Cat Noir broke off their kiss to breathe for a few moments, before Ladybug remarked "You have such tender lips, kitty. I actually realised it just now." Cat Noir then smiled with his eyes closed and a rosy blush, before noting "Well, I was kinda wondering if you use strawberry lipstick… though that is just an optional bit." Ladybug then wrapped her arms around Cat Noir's neck, looking at him lovingly and replied "I do apply lipstick, but not when I do hero work; as far as strawberry goes, I wish I do… but your cutie purring is enough for me." Cat Noir widened his eyes with a deep blush, before he closed his eyes contently with a small smile and purred contently.

Ladybug then hugged Cat Noir and rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed and smiling happily, before Cat Noir pecked her on the forehead and perked her chin up before saying "It's getting late, Bugaboo. We should tuck in for the night…" Ladybug nodded silently before they jumped all the way to the Marinette's room just as they de-transformed back. Adrien let out a low, silent whistle and said quietly as to not disturb Marinette's parents "That was close…" Marinette nodded before she asked "Adrien… You want to take a shower first? You're the guest, after all." Adrien let loose his muscles before replying softly "That's nice of you; thank you, Bugaboo."

Marinette then smiled with a rosy blush before she grabbed a spare towel from the wardrobe and gave it to Adrien, which they gave each other a soft peck on the lips before Adrien went into the bathroom, as Plagg said, startling both Marinette and Tikki "I never go in a shower with anyone else, mainly due to the awkwardness." Tikki heaved out a heavy sigh with her hand over her chest and replied "That's funny, you were NEVER feeling awkward when you shared a shower with ME." Plagg then shrugged and noted "I meant with humans, Tikki. Sorry for my lack of specifics." Tikki rolled her eyes, when Marinette said "Wait a minute, won't a shower head be too much for Kwamis?"

Plagg then pursed his lips and replied "Normally, they would; although, Marcus made a custom shower head that's safe for us. I know that because Tekla showed me it." Tikki felt slightly tense whenever Tekla was mentioned, yet she knows that Tekla never intends to steal guys away emotionally. Plagg then saw it and quickly changed the topic "Also, that sunset at the top of the Eiffel Tower is quite beautiful, don't you think, Marinette?" Marinette then replied "Oh, it's such a heavenly sight." Plagg nodded with a slight smile as he looked at Tikki, who felt her tension go away. Minutes later, Adrien finally got out of the shower and saw Marinette texting Alya and both Tikki and Plagg sitting by each other with the former on the latter's shoulder.

Adrien smiled at the scene and sat next to Marinette, who averted her gaze from her phone and is blushing like hell when she saw Adrien in just his boxers, though she was mainly blushing from Adrien's toned physique due to his father's daily schedule. Adrien noticed her blushing and wrapped his right arm around Marinette's waist and pecked her softly on the forehead, making Marinette hum softly with a gentle smile. Marinette then opened her eyes a little and gazed them up to Adrien's face and said softly "Oh kitty…" Adrien then smiled sweetly with his eyes closed, replying softly "Bugaboo…" He then opened his eyes a little and gazed down to Marinette's face and they nuzzled their noses cutely before the latter said "You going to let me have my shower, kitty?" Adrien pecked her on the nose before replying "By all means, M'lady…"

Marinette smiled and got up from the bed, grabbing her towel and a pair of pyjamas before entering the bathroom. Minutes later, Marinette opened the bathroom door and peered into her bedroom to see Adrien lying on her bed listening to some music on his phone. She then got out the bathroom in her pyjamas and slid under the donah next to Adrien, who noticed her when she left the bathroom. Adrien then said softly "Bugaboo…" Marinette then replied softly "Oh, kitty…" They then shuffled towards each other and hugged each other embracingly before they looked at each other in deep infatuation and began to kiss deeply. Adrien then stopped kissing for a moment before saying "I'd never asked for a better girl than you, Bugaboo…" Marinette chuckled cutely before they made out on the bed and fell asleep after almost an hour later.


	31. Pleasant Morning

Paris' New Hope

Pleasant Morning

The sun's rays slowly shone through the whole city of Paris as it rose from the east; in the bedrooms of one of the many buildings, Marinette is sleeping dreamily with the boy of her dreams, who is sleeping contently with the girl of his dreams. Tikki and Plagg are sleeping with their head propped against the window, with the latter's mouth gaping a little, when the bedroom door opened and Marinette's mother Sabine checked on her daughter, before shutting the door almost immediately with her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened with surprise.

Tom then entered his daughter's living room and saw his wife surprised about something and inquired softly "What's the matter, honey?" Sabine moved her iris' over to Marinette's bedroom door, making Tom raising his brow questionably; Sabine then closed her eyes and whispered to him what she saw in Marinette's bedroom. Tom looked puzzled and peeked into Marinette's room and closed it almost immediately, also expressing surprise and mouthed "She didn't?!" Sabrine made a slight shrug, before she whispered "Maybe they were just tired and they slept like that until morning?" Tom pursed his lips and whispered back "Or maybe, they went out on a date and enjoyed themselves until they slumped into bed?" Sabine began, excited for her own daughter "Or—"When a familiar voice rang through the door "Or, me and Adrien made out at the Eiffel Tower and came back here, appreciating a knock on the door?!"

Tom and Sabine looked at the door and heard a pair of feet getting onto the floor and the door opening to see Marinette in her pyjamas, her hair messy and looking tired. Sabine then waved slightly and said "Morning, sweetie." Marinette made a brief sweet smile, though it was difficult since she recently woke up before replying "Morning Mom. Seriously, why didn't you just knock first?" Sabine gave a thought, trying to think of some excuse, but Marinette caught on quick and noted "Mom, I'm too young for… you-know-what, so is Adrien. I mean, we did kiss on the bed, but we slept right after." Sabine nodded, when Tom inquired "How did you and Adrien traverse to the Eiffel Tower quickly, anyway?"

As Marinette opened her mouth, the sound of Plagg snoring caught their attention and both Sabine and Tom peered in the room to see Plagg resting on Tikki's head, his mouth gaping slightly and snoring softly. Sabine then said quietly "Oh…" She and Tom leant back and the latter asked curiously "So how was it, anyway?" Marinette rolled her eyes in amusement with a gentle smile with her teeth bared a little before admitting "Amazing. The sun setting in the distance, leaving its amber glow glittering in the river, stardust sprinkling around us as we kissed, it's like living in a dream." Sabine and Tom nodded gently with their eyes closed and smiling generously, when Adrien's voice rang "And it certainly came true, Marinette."

Marinette turned her head to see Adrien lifting his head, looking tired and his hair is messy; he yawned before continuing "Good morning, Bugaboo. Fine morning to you too, Mr and Mrs Dupein-Cheng." Sabine and Tom looked at each other surprised, before Marinette made a cute giggle and said "We really should get dressed now; we'll come down for breakfast in a few minutes." Sabine and Tom nodded, when the latter asked Adrien "Hey Adrien, what do you want for breakfast?" Adrien replied as he rubbed the back of his neck "Um… a Croissant, please."

Tom nodded before he and Sabine exited Marinette's place, leaving Marinette to close the door and grabbing some clothing for her and Adrien, before she went over to the bathroom and looked over her shoulder to see Adrien wave at her. Marinette then smiled and said "I'll be out in a few minutes, Kitty." Adrien then replied softly "I'll wait for you, Bugaboo." Marinette smiled a little before she closed the bathroom door behind her; Plagg just woke up, but knew that Adrien saw Marinette go into the bathroom and flew towards him and said "Yeah, you've definitely got a good catch, man." Adrien made a smile as he and Plagg made a fist (or, in Adrien's case, finger) bump, when Tikki opened her eyes and shook her head in amusement, saying to herself "Boys…"

Meanwhile, at Warehouse D, Marcus woke up on the couch and saw Tekla, still in her human form, sleeping on his with her head rest on his chest. Marcus then gently stroked her head, making her hum gently and smile broadly, before Marcus heard something to his left and saw it was only his father reading the newspaper with his glasses. Marcus' father then turned his head and said "Morning son; I trust you and your girlfriend had a pleasant night?" Marcus gave it a thought and replied "Yeah… yeah, actually. Well, in my case, I'm much happier that you're here now… though I suppose you need to find a job though…"

Marcus' father nodded silently, when the latter inquired "Actually son, your best friend Adrien told me you're working at a pizzeria in the mall. Is that right?" Marcus nodded, before Marcus' Father folded the newspaper and took a sip from his coffee before noting "I also want to get an apartment, so you and your girlfriend can have some alone time." Marcus blushed and said embarrassed "Daaad…" Marcus' Father smiled and stood up to ruffle his son's hair before he said "I'd better find them both, though I won't be away like I was in the past this time, I promise you." Marcus smiled and, after getting off the couch quietly, hugged his father before replying "Just try your best, dad." Marcus' Father the hugged his son back and patted his backside before he broke it off and left the warehouse and waved at his son before departing.

Marcus the heard Tekla yawn softly and turned to see her lie on her side and said "Morning, my lovely knight." Marcus then smiled a little before replying "Morning, Sweet Pea. I trust you had a good sleep?" Tekla hummed flirtingly before noting "It's always better when you're there." Marcus smiled sweetly before he leaned towards Tekla and they pecked repeatedly, placing their hands on the other's cheeks before they stopped and looked at each other endearingly before Marcus stood up and went into the kitchen to prepare some Bacon and Eggs, when he was hugged from behind by Tekla, who laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed and mouth smiling dreamily as the song 'Let Your Heart Decide' by Celine Dion plays in the background.

As Marcus, enjoying the attraction, just puts the bacon and eggs in the heated pan, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Tekla's neck, which the latter wrapped hers around the former's and made out, with Marcus breaking it off briefly to turn the bacon on the other side. After minutes of making out, they broke it off and nuzzled their noses endearingly with rosy blushes before Marcus turned off the gas as Tekla got out the plates and knives and forks, which Marcus thanked her as he forgot about them. After having their meal, Marcus went in the bathroom with his clothing under his arm and took a thoughtful shower, as Tekla slumped on the couch, feeling pleased that Marcus is willing to take some time out of his mundane tasks just to make out with her and glowed bright blue for a brief moment before she dimmed down, puzzled as to why she did that.

At the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel woke up sluggishly in his king-sized bed and opened his eyes slowly, to see his vision blurry without his glasses; though, his ears aren't fooled when a familiar voice said "I trust you had a good sleep, Gabe?" He turned his eyes to see, despite his blurred vision, a familiar person holding his glasses towards him. He gently took the glasses and puts them on to see Beatrice in her nightgown still, with that gentle, calm smile he knew too well. Gabriel felt at ease and replied in relief "Beatrice… Yeah, I did had a good sleep. More so now you're back." Beatrice closed her eyes while wearing her signature smile, before she sat next to Gabriel and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gabriel lowered his eyes calmly and rubbed Beatrice's arm gently, before Beatrice asked "Gabriel… If you knew that Adrien is Cat Noir, would you confess who you really were and your true wish to him?" Gabriel gave it a thought and replied "If I did, I wouldn't hesitate to show him the truth… As Marcus pointed out, family is a high priority and telling lies would only push them further away." Beatrice nodded with her eyes closed still, but her mouth curved into sadness and noted "I still can't believe you would try to filch the Miraculous' just to wish me back…" Gabriel sighed and admitted "I never wanted to hurt anybody, I only wished to bring you back and apologise for what I unintentionally did to you. But you're right, it was highly foolish of me to do that…" Beatrice then hugged Gabriel, accepting his regret as tears flowed down their eyes before Gabriel hugged Beatrice back, sobbing for his past mistakes.

Beatrice then patted his back and softly shushed him, before they broke their heads away a little and looked at each other sympathetically before they pecked a couple of times, with a flashback appearing briefly of a young Gabriel and a young Beatrice kissing on a park bench. They then broke off the kiss, before Beatrice got off the bed and searched for clothing for today, when Gabriel inquired "So, what do you plan to do today, Beatrice?" Beatrice replied as she got out a red checkered blouse and dark blue jeans "I want to get to know Marinette better; Adrien speaks highly of her and you kept referring her exceptional designs." Gabriel nodded as he got up from the bed, when Beatrice questioned "What about you, Gabe? What's your plan for today?" Gabriel then replied "Well, my company has the day off due to maintenance on the main building, so I was planning to spend time with Adrien. I owe him a father/son time, after all." Beatrice looked over her shoulder and gave Gabriel a small, yet approving smile before she went to the bathroom with her clothes under her arms.


	32. Bonding Time

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 32: Bonding Time

After Lunch, Beatrice and Marinette went over to the Spa, which the latter is interested in since it was her first time for a Spa treatment. When they entered, the owner of the Spa spotted Beatrice and exclaimed with outstretched arms "Beatrice! It's been too long, my dear. Who's this, one of your son's friends?" Beatrice shook her head with an amusing smile and replied "His girlfriend, actually; she's also my husband's apprentice in his brand. I just thought we would bond over a Spa Treatment." The Owner nodded his head before replying "The usual it is, plus one! Please step into the changing room and undress, save for undergarments, and put on the robes."

Beatrice and Marinette went into the changing room and undressed down to their undergarments and put on robes in their respective sizes before Beatrice led Marinette to the massage tables and began as they both laid on the massage tables "So… how did you and Adrien first meet, anyway?" Marinette then recounted "Well, when I first met him, I was unaware that Chloe stuck some gum underneath the table and Adrien is unsticking it, though I thought HE was the one who stuck it in the first place." Beatrice sighed in annoyance and noted "Chloe is such a pest, truly…" Marinette rolled her eyes and replied "Tell me about it, Mrs. Agretse. She also was the reason that half the city of Paris was Akumatized to even begin with. Where was I?" Beatrice then reminded Marinette "Stick of gum."

As Marinette was about to continue, the massagers began to massage their backs and Marinette said "Sorry, this is my first time in a Spa, mind you Mrs. Agreste." Beatrice chuckled and Marinette continued "So, after class, Alya told me that Adrien is indeed the son of my idol, Gabriel Agreste; though, that didn't change my perspective of Adrien. The next day, it was pouring rain and Adrien had his umbrella out and explained the truth to me, before I realised he was such a kind boy… and amazing eyes, I must admit." Beatrice made a happy grin, before they proceeded to the mud baths and they sunk in opposing tubs filled with mud before Marinette continued "After that scenario, I developed a secret crush on Adrien… though not much secretive, because I plastered my walls and my computer laptop home screen with photos of him. Even more was that I keep on stammering everytime I encounter him, barely even confessing my feelings for him."

Beatrice smiled broadly before replying "Well, from what I gathered, you aren't a normal fan girl; you actually care deeply about Adrien and prioritise his feelings over yours." Marinette sighs and noted "I thought he thinks I'm pretty insecure whenever I'm around him, but when we started dating, he told me he actually is rather fond of me. He would also rather go out with me than Chloe; THAT is actually what most people of Paris would agree on." Beatrice thought this as statistically true, before Marinette inquired "Actually, I don't believe I asked you when you first meet Mr Agreste before." Beatrice the gave it a thought and replied "I was hoping you would ask… hmm, let me think for a moment…" Marinette noted "You can take your time, Mrs. Ag—"Beatrice then cuts in "Every time I've been addressed as 'Mrs Agreste', it's always been with a staff member, parent, student, public servant or otherwise. But you, Marinette, you can call me Beatrice if you wish."

Marinette is surprised that Mrs. Agreste wants her to call the latter by her first name, though felt reassured that she is approved by Adrien's Parents. "Okay… Take your time, Beatrice." Beatrice smiled contently and gave a moment to think before she recounted "When I first met Gabriel, it was in my first year at college; the same college you and Adrien are attending. Gabriel was in his second year, though he had begun studying fashion design when I arrived. On one particular day, the teacher in Gabriel's class asked me to come to the classroom and I agreed to do so." Marinette nodded with a small smile, before Beatrice continued "Gabriel's teacher led me to the backroom and instructed me to put on a lilac dress and a pink Lotus Flower in my hair. When I got dressed, the class began and I heard his teacher say 'Okay Class, today's lesson is a little different. Today, we will take pointers on clothing style. I've asked a newcomer to help me out and she agreed; class, I'd like to introduce you to Beatrice!' That's when I came out of the backroom and saw many students looking at me, including Gabriel. I must be honest, I was really petrified at that moment and felt ridiculous."

Marinette smiled amusingly and noted "I doubt it… Petrified, maybe; ridiculous, hardly. When I think about it, you in that dress, I think you were rather gorgeous. Don't know what his classmates thought though…" Beatrice made an annoyed sigh and replied "Since you mentioned it, every time I agreed to model various dresses, Gabriel's class made flirty winks at me, even made casual asides about me." Marinette gritted her teeth for a moment, before wrenching them gently and asked "But Gabriel didn't, did he?" Beatrice then made, much to Marinette's surprise, an amusing snort and replied "Not at all. He was more focused on taking notes rather than google at me and… *giggles* he made a few brief glances and averted back to his notes with a slight blush." Marinette sniggered at that bit, when the P.A. rang "Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mrs. Agreste, please proceed to the showers and then to the Jacuzzi Room." Marinette opened her eyes in surprise and said softly "They have a Jacuzzi?!" Beatrice opened her eyes in an endearing expression and nodded with a gentle smile, which Marinette smiled broadly with a shining face and Beatrice noted "Yeah… you and Adrien are definitely a perfect match."

After getting cleaned from the mud in the showers, Marinette and Beatrice went over to the Jacuzzi Room and saw the room: It was white tiled with the smell of lavender coming from an incense on the edge of the Jacuzzi and the said Jacuzzi is white ceramic with constant heated water. Both Marinette and Beatrice are wearing the facilities traditional white robes, before they gazed at each other and nodded simultaneously before they took off their robes, revealing that Marinette is wearing pink undergarments and Beatrice is wearing Ivy Green undergarments. They then seeped into the Jacuzzi with relieving sighs, with Marinette noting calmly "Hoo… This really helps, Mrs- *ahem* I mean, Beatrice." Beatrice smiled with her eyes closed contently, before Marinette said "Go on…"

Beatrice then continued "So, near the end of the first semester, as I was having my lunch, Gabriel came up to me and asked if he can sit next to me. Naturally, I agreed and we ate and chat throughout lunch; he told me that he rather focus on work than on other stuff, but knows I look amazing in the dresses I showed in his classes. I felt flattered at that remark and I told him that he's rather not bad himself. He then looked at me and made an amazing smile, when his classmates came up and made frequent flirts upon me; SO frequent, that I was just about to hit one of them." Marinette made an annoying sigh and replied "I know how that feels… I've been frequently flirted in Elementary School by these punk boys, when Alya stood up for me and told them off. We've been close friends ever since that event and she tried to help my confidence to ask Adrien out… though my fear of screwing up kept on preventing me."

Beatrice looked at Marinette in concern, then smiled a little and noted "It must've took a lot of effort to ask him out… Unless you told each other secrets." Marinette looked at Beatrice and made a smile before replying "Actually yeah, we did tell each other our secrets, then we made a few jokes before we shared our first kiss." Beatrice laughed softly in joy and said with a sincere smile "Oh boy… That must've been the happiest moment for you two." Marinette smiled at Beatrice and made a sincere nod, before Beatrice said "Speaking of which, It was the second semester when me and Gabriel shared a kiss. I was studying in the Library for the End-of-Year Exam, when Gabriel joined me; As we were finishing off our notes, Gabriel slid a note to me and it said 'Meet me in the Park at 6.'"

Marinette looked at Beatrice with an amusing smile, before Beatrice continued, noticing Marinette's expression "How can I say no to him? I went over to the Park a minute before 6 sharp and sat on the bench closest to the fountain, when Gabriel tapped my shoulder from behind and gave me a dress as a gift… his own design to boot. I was in awe in the dress while he sat down next to me, smiling in amusement before I looked at him and said his design is inspiring. He was stunned for a moment, before he told me that it was his first outfit; it was an awkward moment between us before I admit to him that I have feelings for him. It was quiet for a few moments, before Gabriel admits he has feelings for me too. It was very awkward at that moment, before we took a deep breath and shared some kind words before we shared our first kiss as the fountain made a water show." Marinette clasped her hands over her chest with an endearing smile and made a soft "Aww…"

Beatrice then finished "Well, after we finished College, Gabriel started up his brand and I helped him by modelling various clothing as he took pictures. A couple years later, we wedded and went on Honeymoon in, believe it or not, Tibet, where we came across the Miraculous Book and both Nooroo's and Duusu's Miraculous objects. It was rather odd, admittedly, but since we don't know who currently owns them, we took them for the time being." Marinette looked at Beatrice and noted "I'd bet you'd rather bring them to the right hands than keep them for yourselves." Beatrice smiled before replying "I was willing to part with them, no matter how long we had them. Of course we didn't know about the Kwami's until after Adrien was born. It was 2 weeks after the honeymoon when I was checked in the General Hospital for discomfort in the stomach, before it was discovered I was pregnant. It was… really an emotional time for both of us and I was heavily overjoyed to carry a child."

Marinette covered her mouth as she welled with tears, before Beatrice continued "It was a month before I gave birth to my baby boy… *sniff* It was the most happiest moment in our lives, we'd adored him since he has Gabriel's eyes and will have my hair. Though, on that night, both Nooroo and Duusu left their Miraculous' for fresh air and startled me and Gabriel, but we managed not to scream because… well, we're in the hospital and Adrien is sleeping peacefully. As the years go by, we balanced our time of work and being a family, with Adrien not knowing of the Miraculous'." Marinette smiled at Beatrice, before it faded and noted "Before that accident…" Beatrice then expressed discomfort and said "I talked to Gabriel about it… He was very saddened about it, he even cried about it. I then believed in him and comforted him."

Marinette isn't sure to believe that, but she saw Beatrice's eyes and she believes her, before Marinette said "Beatrice… I never asked for a better time to chat than with Adrien's Mother. He talks about you, but I never met you for real; what I know for sure is that you're compassionate, caring, headstrong about other people's safety… just like him." Beatrice smiled happily before the P.A. rang "Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mrs. Agreste, your treatment session is over. Please dry up and come to the front counter." Beatrice and Marinette glanced at each other before they shrugged and went over to the changing rooms to dry and change back into their casual outfits before they went over to the front counter and paid for the treatment.

Beatrice then led Marinette to her Beetle and said "Marinette… Thank you for looking after Adrien when I was gone. As far as relationships go, You and my baby boy are definitely going to have a beautiful life." Marinette is flattered with a rosy blush, before replying "That's very kind of you to say, Beatrice. And… well, as far as kids go, if I ever have a girl, I'll name her Emma." Beatrice turned on the engine with a content smile as Marinette continues "She'll be sweet, kind, nice, have black hair like mine and…" Beatrice joins in the last part "Have Adrien's dazzling green eyes." They then widened their eyes and glanced at each other before they calmly smiled and Beatrice said "You know… when I first saw you, I imagined you'd be perfect for Adrien. After you listened intently of when I first met Gabriel, I was correct; if anything, Adrien is happy to have a girl like you." Marinette then replied "Adrien is lucky to have a mother like you… I'm glad we bonded." Beatrice then noted "Me too…" They then hugged and patted their backs before they settled in their seats and drove to the bakery.


	33. A Sinister Presence

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 33: A Sinister Presence

It was a week later when Marcus became worried about his father; although he suspected this would happen, he has a feeling this is different. On the next day, he barely spoke a conversation to anyone, even Tekla, who is becoming concerned about his behaviour. When lunch break came, Marcus was on his own at the basketball court, calling his father's cell number, but received a dialtone instead, increasing his concern for his dad. Tekla popped out of the watch and said in genuine concern "No response from your dad?" Marcus didn't look down at Tekla, though he shook his head in response as he blankly gazed at the clouds in the distance. Tekla then flew up to Marcus' cheek and gently caressed it, before she laid her head on it, humming sympathetically.

Marcus then tilted his head down with his eyes closed and said "Something's wrong, Tech… I know he's usually away for work reasons, but this time… I've got a bad feeling about it. Like… like calm before the storm." Tekla opened her eyes a little, welling with tears a little before she replied "Well, whatever it is, I'll be there for you." Marcus then smiled a little and noted "I know you will Techie… You're my girl." Tekla then smiled in glee and nuzzled her cheek against Marcus', before they gave a small peck and gazed dreamily in their eyes. They then heard footsteps and Tekla went back into the watch as Marcus turned his head to see, much to his relief, it was only just Adrien coming.

Adrien sat next to Marcus and asked Marcus what's wrong; Marcus told Adrien that he has a feeling that his father might be in danger, since he hasn't been seen in a week and there's just dialtone when he tries to call him. Adrien felt concern about Marcus and said "That does sound suspicious, I agree. *sighs* Actually, speaking of which, I don't know if you felt it, but I felt a rush going pass me on the way here this morning, but it wasn't a gale of wind, but… something sinister." Marcus shook his head, before recounting his fights against the River Golem, Serperior and the Asphalt Golem and noted "Actually, now that you pointed it out, there's a fair possibility that my father has been nabbed by the same sinister power who sent those golems and that giant snake against us. Though it's a bit of a long shot, really…"

Adrien nodded a bit and they looked away at each other in silence before Adrien asked "You, um, want to sleepover at my place tonight? I would ask Marinette, but she's got to patrol Paris tonight." Marcus looked at Adrien and gave it a thought, before he held out his fist and replied "Alright, I'm in." Adrien smiled and fist-bumped Marcus before they heard the bell go and went up to their lesson.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sewer system underneath Paris, a dark, heartless voice said "Finally, I've found a host to use. Now I can take my revenge against the Miraculous Wielders and destroy them and their Kwami's… Especially HER!" A circular sphere of shadows brightened into an image of Tekla, with the dark figure gritting his teeth maliciously. "But first… I must find the Book…" The image changed over to the Agreste Mansion and highlighted the room were the Miraculous Book is supposedly being kept, which the dark figure curled his mouth into a sinister smile and said "Perfect…"

When the bell rang for the end of the school day, Adrien and Marcus stepped down the stairs towards the limousine, when a familiar voice rang "Oh Adrien…" Footsteps came hurriedly down the stairs, when Adrien twirled around and caught Marinette in his arms, both of them laughing before Adrien placed her on the ground and kissed in embrace before Adrien replied in a whisper "Yes, M'Lady?" Marinette then said "I got you a gift… but which hand is it in?" Adrien then shrugged, before Marinette tiled her head to her right with a sly smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked repeatedly.

Marcus noticed she has got her hands clenched, but decided to keep out of it and stood next to the limousine, as Adrien wrapped his arms around her neck and pecked her back. Marinette then pressed her palms together and clenched it in her right hand before breaking off the kiss, sneaking the gift in Adrien's bag and said "Can you guess, sweetie?" Adrien shrugged and replied "I dunno…" He then reached in his bag and continued "Unless you put it in my BAG!" He then grabbed the gift out, to see it was a small box wrapped in a red and black striped wrapping. They both laughed amused, before Adrien unwrapped it and opened the box to see it was a silver bracelet with initials carved in (M + A), embedded in a cut Jade gem.

Adrien then smiled adored at the initials and said "I love you too, Marinette." Marinette giggled happily and jumped on Adrien and kissed him happily, which Adrien happily complies. Marcus then made a short cough, stopping the couple from kissing and looked at him, before Marcus said "Sorry to disturb your tender time, but we can't exactly stay at the College entrance all afternoon." Adrien then looked down and replied awkwardly "Right…" He then calmly placed Marinette on the ground and asked her "I hope you have a good night, Mari." Marinette placed her hand on Adrien's cheek and replied "I wish you one too."

They then closed their eyes and kissed passionately as Marinette's parents just pulled up and are excited for her kissing Adrien, before Marinette gently broke it off and said "See you later, Kitty." Adrien then replied "You too, Bugaboo." They then winked at each other before Marinette said to Marcus "Have a good sleepover, Marcus!" Marcus shrugged with a smile, before he and Adrien went inside the limousine as Marinette went inside her parent's car, not bothered of their reactions.

The limousine stopped at Marcus' place so he can grab his toiletries, sleeping bag, a spare set of pyjamas and the Kwami shower head before he went back inside the limousine and is driven to the Agreste Mansion. As they passed the Eiffel Tower, Beatrice asked Marcus what he brought and showed her, Adrien, Gabriel and Nathalie (though Gorilla can see in the rear-view mirror) his toiletries, pyjamas, sleeping bag, but they, save for Adrien, are puzzled on what the smaller shower head is for. Marcus and Adrien then rubbed the back of their necks and pointed to their digital watch and ring, respectively, before they understood.

When they arrived, Marcus zipped up the duffle bag and held it over his shoulder before he entered the familiar interior of the mansion and went up to Adrien's room to unpack his duffle bag, when Plagg and Tekla flew out from Adrien's bag and Marcus' digital watch and slumped on the pillow on their backs. When Marcus grabbed the shower head, Plagg pointed out "Marcus… me, Tikki and Tekla can form into a Human and use a regular shower head. What's the point of bringing that along?" Just as Marcus was about to reply, Nooroo and Duusu phased into the room, covered in dust after they helped Nathalie cleaning the foyer. Marcus turned his head to Plagg and replied as he pointed his thumb towards them "That's the point, Plagg."

Plagg nodded silently, before Tekla flew towards them and said formally as she held out her hand "I don't believe we've been properly introduced; my name is Tekla, I'm the Kwami of Technology." Duusu tilted her eyes up and said "Oh thank goodness, someone else that's polite." She then shook her head and continued "Sorry for being impolite, I've just been stuck in my miraculous for so long, I was beginning to think of just smashing it to bits. Anyway, nice to meet you Tekla; I'm Duusu, I belong to the Peacock Miraculous." They then shook hands and Tekla noted "Personally, I think Peacock's are elegant, most notably their feathers."

Duusu smiled and nodded, happy that she shares the same concept with Tekla, before Nooroo introduced himself "Now, we did kind of meet, though the situation at that time wasn't at all pleasant. Since now we are, I'm Nooroo, I belong to the Moth Miraculous and… until almost a month ago in reluctance, belong with Gabriel Agreste." Adrien, Plagg and Duusu closed their eyes and exhaled though their nostrils, knowing their experience with Gabriel, before Tekla gave Nooroo a sympathetic hug and a gentle pat on the back, before Nooroo noted "You're such a kind-hearted Kwami. I really needed that too, thank you."

Tekla smiled sweetly at Nooroo before Marcus inquired "Hey… you two need a shower? You're pretty dusty." As Nooroo was about to answer, he glanced at the shower head Marcus is holding and asked "Why is that shower head small?" Marcus then replied "I made it for Kwami's… well, actually the idea is namely inspired from Tekla, but it's rather dependable." Nooroo and Duusu pursed their lips and nodded in fascination, before Duusu asked "Mind if I have one first? Being in that Miraculous is feeling rather tense in my muscles." Marcus nodded and went inside Adrien's bathroom and switched shower heads, before he asked Duusu if she would like some music on while she showers. She made a generous nod and Marcus grabbed his phone and went to the music app and lets Duusu choose music in her preferred choice and order. When she finished, Marcus reached in and ran the shower, with Duusu testing the pattering, yet lighter droplets and made a thumbs up when she felt the correct temp. She then flew under the shower and nodded her head in amusement before Marcus left the bathroom, but left the door open a little just in case.

5 Minutes later, Marcus is teaching Adrien how to play one of his apps, when Beatrice peered into the room and asked "Boys, where's Duusu?" Nooroo, Marcus and Adrien pointed to the bathroom and Beatrice went inside to see Duusu in the shower, nodding contently to a song on Marcus' phone. Beatrice then looked at the shower head and noticed it's smaller than a normal one, so she cleared her throat and Duusu turned around to see Beatrice looking at her curiously. A few moments later, Beatrice came out of the bathroom and asked Marcus as Duusu is drying herself with a facewasher "Marcus dear, why is there a smaller shower head in the cubicle?" Marcus explained it's use to Beatrice, before Beatrice understood and said "Well, that's really clever Marcus. I guess our trust to you doesn't have to be just about Adrien… It's also about our Kwami's." Marcus shrugged with pursed lips, which Beatrice smiled sweetly and she noted "I'm glad you're willing to help others."

She then hugged Marcus and patted his back, which the latter hugged her back and smiled politely. Duusu, who flew off her mistress' palm before she hugged Marcus, just finished cleaning as Nooroo flew into the bathroom and took a shower too, when Gabriel came inside Adrien's room and began to ask where Nooroo is, when the others said in unison "Bathroom." Gabriel peered inside, before he noticed the smaller shower head and understood quickly before saying "Alright then." He was about to leave the room, before he stopped and asked "By the way Marcus, I don't suppose you'd make a shower head like that for Duusu and Nooroo?" Marcus nodded and replied "With pleasure, Mr Agreste." Gabriel made a small smile before he left Adrien's room and headed towards his Atelier.

Later that evening, the Agreste's, Marcus, Tekla, Nathalie and Adrien's Bodyguard are having a pleasant meal, including black pudding with chocolate filling inside, before Gabriel asked "So Marcus, I've been meaning to ask, how's your job as a Pizza Delivery Boy?" Marcus then replied "It's not bad as you anticipated, Mr Agreste. True, you get pranked now and then, but when it comes to overtime at night, the city lights really perks you up." Gabriel smiled and nodded, before Marcus noted "Though since you mentioned work, Alya's mother invited me to her workplace sometime next week in case the delivery boy job isn't working out." Even Gorilla is interested to hear that, when Beatrice asked "I don't mean to pry Marcus, but you aren't feeling rather… enlightened. Is there something wrong?"

Marcus paused for a moment and looked up, before he sighed and replied "Yeah… my father's been away for a week, he's even not answering his cell. He ALWAYS answers his cell and… *sigh* and I'm worried about him. I can't lose him too…" Beatrice lowered her fork and looked sympathetically at Marcus, who is looking sombrely at his meal; Gabriel, Adrien, Tekla, Nathalie, even the Gorilla looked in concern about Marcus, when he excused himself and went up the stairs into Adrien's room. Adrien breathed through his nostrils and looked at Tekla, who nodded at him, before Adrien swallowed his bite and said "I'm gonna go check on him…" Beatrice nodded calmly, as Tekla dabbed a napkin on her mouth and went with Adrien to check on Marcus.


	34. Shadow Titan

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 34: Shadow Titan

In a nearby alley, a shadow wisp appeared from under the sewer grate and looked at the Agreste Mansion, before a swarm of shadows enveloped it as the dark figure's voice said to it "Shadow Titan, I'm giving you the job of retrieving the Miraculous Book somewhere in that pitiful mansion. Smash it up if you can, just give me the book intact." Shadow Titan then said in a deep, intimidating voice "Yes master, I shall do what you ask."

Meanwhile, Adrien and Tekla saw Marcus sitting on the edge of Adrien's bed, looking down while he rubbed his wrists unpleasantly. He then subtly noticed them and said "You guys can sit next to me… It's no trouble at all." Adrien and Tekla looked at each other in concern, before they sat on either side of him and he said "I'm sorry I left the table… I just can't stand the thought of losing my father as well." Tekla hugged Marcus out of pity as Adrien patted his back and replied "It's okay man. I… can't stand the thought of losing my family either."

Marcus smiled a little, before he asked "Adrien… I couldn't help but notice that your parents treat me like a son… Well, I mean… *sighs* I understand if you wouldn't take me in, but I'd be happy to join the family." Adrien is surprised to hear this coming from Marcus, but isn't sure if he's hearing it right, so he asked "I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Marcus made a chuckle and said "I said…" He paused for a moment and turned to the windows facing the back wall and saw a large, hulking mass of shadows forming with two yellow eyes in the alleyway and Marcus finished "We should transform. Like right now!"

Shadow Titan made a gluttonous roar that trembled the ground before he threw a massive fist at the window, narrowly missing Marcus, Adrien and Tekla, who shut the bathroom door behind them and both Adrien and Marcus nodded before they said "Plagg/Tekla! Claws out/Power up!" They then transformed into their respective alter egos, when they ducked just in the nick of time when Shadow Titan swung his arm horizontally. Downstairs, Beatrice and Gabriel heard the roaring and felt the Mansion being ripped apart, when both Nooroo and Duusu both exclaimed "Masters! There's this huge Shadow being thrashing inside the mansion for the book!" Both Gabriel and Beatrice replied in shock "What?!"

Somewhere else in Paris, Ladybug is patrolling near the Louvre when she heard loud roaring in the general direction of the Agreste Mansion and said under her breath in shock "Adrien…"

Back at the mansion, Shadow Titan pulled back the bathroom walls with ease, looking for clues to where the book is hidden, when he noticed a pile of rubble moving in the corner and took off a large wall slab to see what looks like a strange looking wall slab. When he peered closer for a better look, he was bashed forcefully backwards into a stagger and crashed into an apartment complex; when he shook his head, he saw Guardian and Cat Noir standing up defiantly against him, making him growl in anger. He then plucked up a nearby lamppost and threw it like a javelin, which Cat Noir flinched but not Guardian, who closed his eyes peacefully just as the lamppost base stopped right in front of his face, receiving a curious growl from Shadow Titan.

As both Beatrice and Gabriel burst through Adrien's bedroom door, they saw the scene and also what stopped the lamppost from hitting Guardian: Ladybug coiled it with her yo-yo just in time and pulled it towards Shadow Titan with such force that it slammed right into his face. Unfortunately, Shadow Titan knows where Ladybug is and he grasped her before she could evade and tried to resist the grip, but it was too powerful, even for her. Cat Noir exclaimed "Bugaboo!" Ladybug winced in pain as she replied "Kitty…" As the Shadow Titan grinned maliciously, he suddenly screamed in pain and let go of Ladybug, who fell down towards Guardian, who quipped "Good night?" Ladybug rolled her eyes and asked "How did you…?" Guardian jerked his thumb towards Shadow Titan's waist and saw a burn mark from a pure light that looks exactly the same as Guardian's weaponry.

Ladybug then thanked Guardian, before he placed her on the ground and suddenly felt replenished, when she noticed Guardian's gauntlets glowing pure blue and realised he had healed her, when Cat Noir landed next to her and said in between breaths "Bug… a… boo… you… alright? *Whew!*" Guardian raised his brow and inquired "You okay, man?" Cat Noir replied, still in between breaths "I'm… panicking… a… lot… that… I'm… hyper… ventilating… hoo…" Shadow Titan roared and threw a punch at them, when Guardian, without looking, countered with his shield and staggered him backwards again. Shadow Titan then fell on a nearby car and bellowed "Oh come on!"

Guardian then said to Cat Noir and Ladybug, who isn't wincing in pain anymore oddly "May I take care of this?" They both nodded, before Shadow Titan got back up and charged towards them, before Guardian spun around and threw his shield towards Shadow Titan, sending him backwards so hard, he damaged the road and got shocked from a power line. Although he got back up, he began to pant in fatigue; the dark figure then said "Stop messing about, Shadow Titan. Get… that… book!" Shadow Titan nodded and gripped his fists and gritted his teeth before he charged towards Guardian, before Guardian charged towards him and yelled "Guardian Shield!"

Suddenly, his shield lengthened to the point it almost covered the width of the road and reached the rooftops; Shadow Titan then tried to stop charging in panic, before he said as he was about to be hit "Oh…" When Guardian's Shield impacted Shadow Titan, a seismic wave radiated around them, taking out the windows and lamplights and setting off car alarms left and right. It was a few moments of suspense before Shadow Titan fell to his knees, panting hoarsely and unable to continue fighting Guardian. Guardian's Shield then formed back to regular size and he said "Who sent you and why are you attacking the Agreste Mansion?" Shadow Titan leered at Guardian, before replying "My master sent me to take the Miraculous Book from the mansion, even if it means reducing it to rubble."

Guardian heaved an annoyed sigh and said "I don't mean to correct your master, but the Book isn't in the safe. It's somewhere else in the city." Shadow Titan gripped his fists in frustration and pain, before releasing them and said "Well, there's one thing I know for sure: When you and my Master fight, it'll be a fight that will shake the heavens. If I can't stop you, HE will." Guardian glared at Shadow Titan in suspicion, before the latter dispersed into specks of shadows as Guardian said "He is welcome to try…"

As Guardian went back to Adrien's room, he was pulled into a hug by Beatrice, who thanked him for saving not only Adrien, but the Mansion and Paris as well. Guardian then hugged her back and said sympathetically "Sorry about the damage, that thing caught us by surprise… wait a second, where's Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Beatrice then replied "Well, they went over to Marinette's place to check that her parents were alright…" Guardian then nodded and asked "Where're the lovebirds going to sleep?" Gabriel then replied "Spare bedroom."

Guardian then repeated "Where're the lovebirds going to sleep?" Gabriel then replied "Marinette's place until the damage has been repaired. Though it's a good thing we gave the Book in more trusted hands than mine." Guardian nodded and looked down before asking "And you guys… you know… still shook up?" Beatrice then replied "Ehhh… a little, but relieved all the same." Guardian nodded with pursed lips, before noting "I should go now…" Beatrice and Gabriel agreed, before Guardian grabbed the duffel bag and went back to the warehouse, pondering if his father is okay.


	35. Future Plans

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 35: Future Plans

The very next day, after he had his breakfast, he was considering on visiting Master Wu, when he made a change of thought and decided to go to the Arc de Triomphe with Tekla. Tekla, however, is concerned about what Shadow Titan said and wishes to consult with Master Wu; Marcus then noted "Tech… I want to discuss something with you, but I do want to share what happened with Master Wu. But… if this 'Master' is the one who sent those monsters after us, then we have little chances to talk about the future." Tekla knows that Marcus isn't being prioritive at the moment, but she cannot argue at how many chances they can with talking either, so she pecked him in the cheek and merged into the Digital Watch.

Marcus apologises to Tekla for the lack of priority, but it's somewhat serious for them both. He then went outside and puts on his helmet before driving away in his scooter; it was 5 minutes before he parked his scooter close to the Arc de Triomphe and walked across the road before he looked around in case someone is looking and Tekla merged out of the watch and turned into a human before they sat down on a bench. Tekla then held Marcus' hand in concern and inquired "So Marky… What do you want to talk about?"

Marcus brushed his thumb along Tekla's hand and replied "Well… The School Dance is coming within the week, but I've got a better idea on where to dance." Tekla then raised her brow and Marcus whispered her what he's planning, making her blush deep maroon and glisten her eyes with a sincere smile, before she looked dreamily at Marcus and replied "Oh Marky… That's so… I mean… Oh god, I can't imagine a better romantic scene than that!" Marcus smiled happily and they embraced with a passionate kiss, their hands on their partner's cheek with a deep rosy blush before they retracted and Tekla asked "Anything else, my heavenly knight?"

Marcus nodded and said "Alya approached me at school the other day, as you well remember…" Tekla nodded, recalling quite clearly before Marcus continued "She asked me that her mother, who's Head Chef in the Mayor's Kitchen, is willing to take me as an Apprentice Chef." Tekla is in awe and replied "That is such an honour, Marcus… Working in the Mayor's Kitchen, under the instruction by Alya's mother, who's a Head Chef… I don't think that offer comes by often." Marcus then noted "I know! No way in heaven or on earth I can pass an offer like that!" Like a snap of a finger, Tekla threw herself onto Marcus in high praise and nuzzled her head on Marcus' chest, before the latter patted Tekla's head gently with a warm smile.

Marcus then expressed concern and said "The drawback, however, is the inevitable encounter with 'The Master'… I tell you, I don't think I can beat him… not without some help…" Tekla then nodded glumly and stared sympathetically at each other for a few moments before Tekla asked "Can we visit Master Wu?" Marcus nodded quickly and looked around to make sure the coast is clear before Tekla transforms back into a Kwami and went back to the Digital Watch before Marcus went to his scooter and rode to Master Wu's residence.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien is having breakfast in the bakery, before Marinette asked "Adrien… are you okay after last night?" Adrien widened his eyes as he sipped on his tea, before he shook his head and replied "I don't think I can forget that experience for the full year. Especially since that… that THING grasped you and would've killed you, if Guardian hadn't interfered." Marinette sighed and noted "Thank god that he did… Especially when he used Guardian's Shield, now THAT was a sight to see."

Adrien pursed his lips and nodded in agreement; he was about to have a bite from his croissant, when he asked Marinette something he was wondering about "Marinette… I couldn't help but wonder how long your hair is when it isn't tied up in pigtails… Is it silky and soft, I honestly don't know…" Marinette is astounded that Adrien hasn't seen her hair fully down, then remembered she kept her hair tied nearly 24/7; the exception is when she showers. When her thoughts went on to the School Dance, she has suddenly a brilliant idea and replied to Adrien teasefully "I guess you'll see at the Dance soon enough…"

Adrien blushed furiously at that thought, making Marinette chuckle in amusement before she said in concern "Still, he mentioned 'The Master' and when I think about it… That River Monster, Serperior, the Asphalt Golem, it makes me think there's dark magic involved…" Adrien tapped his fingers on the table in thought, before he suggests "Maybe we should consult Master Wu? The Book might have a footnote about it…" Marinette perked her head up and replied "That's a brilliant idea, Adrien. Let's hope The Master hasn't got to him yet." Adrien nodded in determination at Marinette, before they grabbed their bags and headed off to Master Wu's residence.

At the Agreste Mansion, Beatrice and Gabriel are in deep consulting, when Duusu flew towards them and said "Sorry to bother you two, but the damage has been repaired. It could've been worse and a bit longer, but it's repaired nethertheless." Beatrice gently scratched Duusu affectionately, making her hum contently before she inquired "Point of inquiry, what are you two discussing about?" Beatrice and Gabriel looked at each other before Gabriel said "I guess we should tell her, Beatrice." Beatrice smiled and nodded at Gabriel before she replied to Duusu "Me and Gabriel are discussing about Marcus… he's saved and helped us so many times, without ever asking for something back, that we decided something he can't refuse: We want him to be part of the family, with me and Gabriel as his legal guardians."

Duusu clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise and noted "This… This… This is rather amazing. I don't know what his father thinks… but I'm sure he'd be grateful to accept the offer." Beatrice and Gabriel nodded in unease, before Gabriel replied awkwardly "Yeah… about that… the Chief of Police has no evidence on where his father has been for the past week; not even on camera. I don't have any proof, but he might be taken by something or someONE with dark power…" Duusu and Beatrice raised their brows at Gabriel, before he admits "Look, when I was Hawk Moth, it was never my intention to take the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous' in a malicious matter. The effect on WHAT would happen if I made the wish didn't cinch for me either, though I didn't think deeply enough, clearly."

Both Duusu and Beatrice rolled their eyes, but admits they agree with Gabriel on the latter bit, before Duusu noted "Actually, now that you brought evil related, I do feel a sinister presence somewhere below Paris." Gabriel then heaved a sigh and inquired "If only there's an expert of magic we can discuss with…" Beatrice and Duusu nodded, before they thought of something and looked at each other before Duusu said "Actually, there's this ONE person I DO know… We should visit him." Gabriel raised his brow and Beatrice gestured her head towards the door, making Gabriel nod in understanding. They then got up from the Dining Room and headed to Master Wu's residence.


	36. The Worst Kind of Threat

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 36: The Worst Kind of Threat

Marcus arrived at Master Wu's residence, looking up at the window to see Master Wu peering through it. As he parked his scooter in the closest parking area, Master Wu looked down and nodded with his eyes closed before turning away from the window. Marcus then turned off his scooter and walked to the front door; before he could knock on the front door, Master Wu opened it and said "Is there something you wish to discuss?" Marcus, although initially surprised that Master Wu had correctly guessed his expression, mentally noted that he is, after all, the Great Guardian. Marcus then nodded and Master Wu led him up to the meditation room and politely asked Marcus to sit on a floor cushion, which Marcus kindly accepted and sat down when Tekla went out the Digital Watch and sat on Marcus' shoulder.

When Master Wu sat on the opposing cushion, Marcus breathed in deeply and exhaled calmly before "Master Wu… I fought a much stronger foe from last night… he was being commanded by someone called 'The Master' and I managed to beat him with Guardian's Shield. Despite that, I have this feeling that it was only a warm up… like calm before the storm as it were." Master Wu rubbed his chin in deep thought, humming suspiciously before he stood up and grabbed the Miraculous Book from a hidden safe and laid it on the coffee table. Before he could open it, there was knocking at the front door and Master Wu excused himself as he went downstairs; a few moments later, he came back with Marinette and Adrien, who were surprised to see Marcus there in the room already.

Marinette and Adrien then grabbed some spare cushions and sat on either side of Marcus before Master Wu resumed "Anyway, the Miraculous Book should help with this strange event, even if there's just a vague hint…" Marcus, Marinette and Adrien nodded as Master Wu magically turned the pages until he stopped at a page he didn't read through yet. As he was analysing the language, there was knocking again at the front door, irritating Master Wu who excused himself again. As he went downstairs, Tekla looked at the ancient art of a Kwami she's leering intently, thinking to herself with widened eyes "It can't be… Not him… Anyone BUT him…" Master Wu came back with, much to Adrien's surprise, Gabriel and Beatrice, who're surprised that Adrien, Marcus and Marinette are here too.

As Master Wu gave them the cushions, a speck of darkness spied through the window and is alerted when it saw Tekla. Somewhere underneath Paris, The Master gritted his teeth maliciously when his speck saw Tekla sitting on her Holder's shoulder. He then ordered the speck to see who it is; however, when the speck turned its sights to Marcus, The Master let out a surprised gasp and said in a familiar voice "Marcus…?" He then grunted in pain and his malicious voice came back and said "I don't think so… If she belongs to him, then they are the only pair that will destroy me for good. However… I have a trump card that can force that boy to give up Tekla…" The Master then shook his head in a wild shake and said in the familiar voice "No… Please, I'm begging you…" He then screamed a deafening howl before he returned to his malicious side "Enough! He dies… Tonight!"

Back at Master Wu's, Master Wu began "As I was about to explain, I recently came upon this page from the book, but I cannot understand the language; however, this drawing indicates that there's a heavily malevolent… Tekla, is something the matter?" The others, especially Marcus, looked at Tekla in concern and Marcus asked "Tech, what's the matter?" Tekla made an uneasy gulp and replied "I… I've encountered… him before… that Kwami in the drawing…" The others then looked at the drawing, when Master Wu pleaded "Please Tekla, tell us what you know…"

Tekla closed her eyes and began humming; around the room, the walls, flooring and ceiling are being torn apart piece by piece until the scene changed into Ancient Egypt as Tekla's voice echoed "Before the time when us Kwami's had our respective Miraculous', we were born in different time frames. You're all aware of the Ladybug, Cat, Peacock and Moth Kwami's, but you'd never knew there was a Kwami born from the shadows of Ancient Egypt. He was born in the deepest pits of the desert's underground caverns, in which there is nothing but pitch black darkness; he has no desire but to bring such malicious actions unto anything and everything he comes across. He's a pure black Kwami, consisting of dark clouds, red malevolent eyes, even devilish horns that will even make the archangel quake in fear; he's known… as the Kwami of Annihilation."

The Kwami of Annihilation then laughed in a deep, booming voice as he looked over towards the legendary sphinx in the distance, when Tekla continued "He will never stop, he will never eat, he will never sleep until he's assured that the universe will be lifeless by his own hands. But only one Kwami had stood up in defiance against him… Me. I may be the Kwami of Technology, but I managed to repel him everytime we had encountered one another…" The scenery then changes to Tekla and the malicious Kwami clashing in different time era's, including the Medieval Era in Japan, which Tekla admits that was an entertaining time regardless. She then continued "Though, my reliance to humans waned throughout the millenniums and, though I was progressively becoming weaker, I still managed to outwit him… If I were to fight him if I haven't encountered Marcus, he'd probably succeed in killing me."

The scene then shifted back to Master Wu's house, with the others amazed at Tekla's limitless power and they turned to look at her, who had her eyes closed and her hands together while she was still floating. She then opened her eyes in a determined expression and said "I stood up against him… and now it falls to me to finish it… but I cannot do it alone." She looked around at everyone else and finished "I need your help… all of you."

Marcus, Marinette, Adrien, Gabriel and Beatrice looked at each other in concern, before Marcus closed his eyes and made a smile before replying "Tekla… I'm always there for you, even in the face of certain death. It's not easy to turn back now, but it will be impossible to find peace as long as he's out there." Tekla then blushes deeply and replied "I'd knew you'd wouldn't leave me honey… Thank you." She then planted a kiss on his cheek, before Marinette said "I'm in Tekla. I might not have the power to defeat the kwami, but I sure am not going to let him get away scot free." Tikki popped out and nodded feverently, before Adrien added "Count me in… If anything, me and Plagg can use Cataclysm to help out against him."

Plagg made a courteous, yet determined nod, before Gabriel gave it a thought and said "I'm in too… I've did bad things when I was using Nooroo as just a tool, but you've shown me that it only makes things worse." Nooroo nodded with a sincere smile, when Beatrice added "I'm coming too… I can't risk losing you AND let that malicious Kwami do as he sees fit." Duusu nodded feverently, when Marcus said "Then we'd better suit up soon… he knows where we are." The others then looked out the window to see a shadowy mid-air mark of the Dark Kwami glaring at them with his malicious smile.


	37. Fight as One II

Paris' New Hope

Chapter 37: Fight as One II

At 8pm, Marcus walked over to the Eiffel Tower, clenching his fists tightly because he has a suspicion the Kwami of Annihilation had done something to his father. Tekla then popped out of the digital watch and assured him that they'll do what they can to save his father, which relieved the tension from Marcus, albeit a little. As he neared the famous landmark, he recalled all the events in his life: his birthdays, his mother's paralysis, his departure from home and arrival to Paris, his first day at College, his first encounter with Tekla, his battles either solo or alongside Cat Noir and Ladybug, his brotherly relationship with Adrien, his romantic relationship with Tekla. He may not have the best life, but it's the only one he's got.

When he arrived at the tower, he looked around for the Kwami or his father, when he heard a deep, blood chilling laugh inside the tower. Marcus then whispered to Tekla in the digital watch "Get ready to transform, sweet pea." Tekla's digital face made a wink at Marcus, before he turned around to see, to his shock and horror, his father with a dark aura, red emissive eyes and curled horns that glow deep red. Marcus then realised that the Kwami of Annihilation had possessed his father and said "You… You've kidnapped and possessed my father?" Marcus' possessed father made a malicious grin before replying "It's my trump card against you… a boy whose father is almost never around for all his life… a boy who has no knowledge of what real power is… a BOY… who's the current holder of my sworn enemy, Tekla." Marcus clenched his fists in fury and narrowed his eyes in rage at the Kwami of Annihilation, who continued to say "Suffice to say, I knew your old man is the perfect bargaining chip in exchange of Tekla; just give her to me and I'll let your father go. No more bloodshed, I assure you."

Marcus looked down at his digital watch, then lowered his wrist before saying "You're right… my old man is the perfect bargaining chip… my Kwami in exchange for his life…" Marcus' possessed father made a malicious smile, before Marcus continued "But risking my Kwami's life for one person is not something I like to approve, even if he is my father. I refuse your offer, because even my father would agree that one life is not worth risking billions of lives, despite the risk of his own life." Marcus' Possessed Father's head jerked wildly and had said briefly in his normal voice "Son… I'm proud of you… AAHHHHHHH!" Marcus took a step back when his father is surrounded by a thick dark cloud, which it grew larger and larger until it was as tall at the Eiffel Tower itself. Marcus looked at the towering villain: It is thick in muscle, has a pitch black transparent body, it's head had large, fiery maroon eyes with 2 sets of horns and his father's possessed body in where it appears to be the brain.

The towering monster then bellowed a massive, earth shaking roar and exclaimed "I am the being of annihilation… I am the bane of goodness… I AM RAGNOR!" Ragnor then peered down and said down to Marcus, who held his ground "What are you going to do now, Hero?" Marcus then heard something that Ragnor didn't hear and replied "I think you mean… 'heroes'." Ragnor then raised his brow and saw Marinette, Adrien, Beatrice and Gabriel rushed to Marcus' side and looked both surprised and defiantly at Ragnor. Ragnor then laughed and said "'Heroes?!' They look like pathetice whelps to me!" Ragnor then raised his left leg and was about to crush them, when Tekla screamed out "No you don't, you heartless crook!" She then flew out of the Digital Watch and tackled Ragnor with such renewed power that he staggered backwards and hit the back of his head onto the tower. Tekla then turned back and nodded towards Marcus, who nodded in determination and said "Time to suit up!"

Marinette, Adrien, Gabriel and Beatrice nodded once in unison, before they all said at once "Tikki/Plagg/Tekla/Nooroo/Duusu! Spots on/Claws out/Power up/Wings out/Quills out!" All five Kwami's went inside their respective Miraculous' and transformed their holder into their alter egos; Beatrice's transformation is twirling her hand across the front of her chest, changing her outfit into a purple domino mask with her eyes the same colour, her arms and hands are covered in a purple skintight outfit with yellow dots and black short sleeved gloves, her torso and legs are the same pattern too, with a sword stylised like a Peacock Feather. The five heroes are ready to fight Ragnor, when Tekla spoke in Marcus' mind "There's one more power that I didn't mention before… but you must be seriously provoked in order to use it. Trust me, even Ragnor won't even make it out alive."

Ragnor then bellowed an echoing roar at the heroes, when he made a swipe at them and they evaded out of the way, with Guardian running along his arm. Ragnor then threw a punch at him with his free arm, but was parried by Guardian's Shield and the latter had bashed Ragnor with his shield and gripped the back of his head before he slammed it towards the ground. As he flipped backwards, Ragnor got up fairly easily and managed to grab both Hawk Moth and Cat Noir, much to Ladybug's and Quilla's despair. He then slammed them onto the ground, rendering them unable to move; Ladybug and Quilla then rushed over to Cat Noir and Hawk Moth, respectively, when Ragnor stood up intimidatingly and is about to crush them, receiving a scared scream from Ladybug. As Guardian witnessed this, he felt… enraged: he had to endure his father not being there all his life, all his hardships, all the stress he received from being a delivery boy and the thought of losing the family and friends he wanted… was the final straw for him.

He then began to glow bright blue and looked at his hands before saying upon realisation "Guardian's Wrath…" Ragnor and the other heroes looked at Guardian and saw he was being surrounded by a pure blue light, before Ragnor realised what's happening and said in a wimpy voice "Uh oh…" Guardian then clenched his fists and made a battle cry that made windows left and right shatter in a 10 block radius, before he rushed towards Ragnor at lightspeed and uppercutted his jaw, sending him flying upwards like an arrow. As he reached the edge of the atmosphere, Guardian appeared beside him and quipped in a godly voice "Good view?" Ragnor turned quickly and wimpered before Guardian slammed him down and dived down after him, before he sent an innumerable amount of flurry punches and sending him crashing down to the ground with such force that even the Eiffel Tower jumped for a moment.

Ragnor then finally seeped out of Marcus' Father's body, too weak to even walk, when Guardian landed behind him and said "Going somewhere?" Ragnor's eyes widened in panic and slowly turned around to see Guardian, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hawk Moth and Quilla looking down on him. Ragnor shielded their gaze with his hands, his mouth trembling in fear, when Guardian "Good news is, it's not up to us to decide your fate… Bad News is, HE does!" Ragnor opened his left eye and turned to see Master Wu coming up to them and gazed at Ragnor, who pleaded "Please… not him… anyone else but him, please!" Guardian then gestured to Master Wu to do the honours, before the latter made an ancient incantation that obliterated Ragnor from existence.

It was a moment of relief, having got rid of a potential threat to the whole universe; Guardian heard coughing from behind and saw his father coming back around. In his haste, he came upon his father's side and kneeled beside him, saying urgently "Dad? Dad!" Marcus' father looked at Guardian and made a very weak smile before replying weakly "Son… You did it… you defeated him… *coughs hard* but it's too late for me… too late…" Guardian then shakily said "Dad… no… please no… Not you too…" Marcus' Father then said "Son… You did the right thing… I would've died either way… I'm going to join your mother now…" Guardian then sobbed hard, tears dripping onto the ground as he said "Dad…" Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hawk Moth, Quilla and Master Wu looked on sympathetically, when Marcus' Dad said "Keep moving forward son… there are others who will look after you, even at the worst of times… promise me that you remain what you are… promise me… uhhhh… ahhhh…" Guardian then replied, shattered because his father died in front of him "I promise…"


	38. Epilogue

Paris' New Hope

Epilogue

A whole week after Ragnor's defeat, Marcus had refused to talk to anyone about what happened that night, even Tekla herself. He wore a blank expression, focused on doing his school work, raising much concern from his classmates, even Chloe herself. It wasn't until Saturday morning when Beatrice came over to Marcus' place and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, moping sombrely at the loss of his father. Beatrice then slowly came over to Marcus' side and sat next to him before saying "Marcus… do you want to talk?" Marcus turned his head to Mrs Agreste and gave a moment to think before nodding; He then heaved a sigh and said "I just wished I could save him… if only I could've separate Ragnor from my dad before I dealt the final blow…"

Beatrice then wrapped her arms around Marcus, who began to sob again, and rested her head on his shoulders with utmost sympathy before she said sincerely "Oh you poor sweetie… you've gone through so much that no young child should ever experience…" Marcus sobbed hard and hugged Beatrice back, saying with difficulty "All I wished is my father to be with the family more and at work less… instead, both him and my mom are dead and I don't know if I can endure the pain much longer…" Beatrice hugged him close and patted his back gently, as Marcus did the same thing before Beatrice said "Marcus… you've done so much for Paris without requesting for something in return… well, me and Gabriel had an important discussion and we've decided to be your legal guardians."

Marcus sobbed hard, before he raised his head and looked at Mrs Agreste with bloodshot eyes and tear marks on his face. He then said "Mrs Agreste… I'd love to be part of the family; I accept your offer willingly." Beatrice then cried tears of joy and embraced Marcus, happy to have met him when she did. Tekla then popped out of the Digital Watch and saw, to her pure endearment, Beatrice hugging Marcus in teary joy. Beatrice opened her right eye a little to see Tekla endearingly looking at them with a trembling smile, who flew to Marcus' side and kissed him so much, she began to glow bright blue again. Marcus then opened his left eye and smiled a little before saying finally "I think it indicates a heavy emotion, Techie…"

She looked at Markus while still glowing bright blue and then recalls the other times she glowed bright blue throughout the millenniums in either grief, rage or misery, until she realised she only did this when she expressed deep emotions and the ones she experienced whenever Marcus is nearby is… love. Not just any love… she's devoted to him in deep affection in such careness that he gave to her. Marcus then caressed her cheek with his pinky, making her hum beautifully and glowed bright blue in appreciation, before Beatrice left them alone together, happy that he accepted in being part of the family. Marcus then gazed lovingly into Tekla's teal eyes, who turned into a human and placed her hand on Marcus' cheek and gazed at him lovingly, glowing bright blue as she expressed her affection to Marcus.

They then leaned in for a kiss, closing their eyes to savour their moment and kissed passionately, with the scene shifting a few hours later to see Marcus and Tekla in their formal wear in the park. The surrounding trees are lit up by lightning bugs in jars, hanging from branches around them, before Marcus and Tekla danced gracefully as the song 'You Are Not Alone' by Michael Jackson plays in the background. Tekla rested her head on Marcus' shoulder in an embracing hug in mid-dance, as Marcus did the same thing; At the school dance, Adrien and Marinette are dancing gracefully to the music, when Marinette said to Adrien "I love you Adrien… with all my heart." Adrien smiled sincerely before he replied softly "I love you too Marinette… I cannot think of a world without you."

Marinette looked in awe at Adrien, before they narrowed their eyes endearingly and reached in for a kiss, receiving such comments from other students as "Woo!", "Finally, you two!" and even "It's about time!" At the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel and Beatrice are in the lair and they danced gracefully with Beatrice resting her head on Gabriel's chest in a sincere smile, before they gazed in their eyes and kissed happily; Tikki and Plagg are flying happily in the night, starry sky in enjoyment, before they twirled around each other and looked at each other's eyes, before they kissed in compassion.

(A/N: Thank you guys for reading through the story, it means so much to see readers enjoy some reading materiel. Stay tuned for my next Fanfic; though it is another romance one, it's something I've been wracking my head about for some time. Hope you enjoyed this story and leave a review if you wish.)


	39. Epilogue II

Paris' New Hope

Epilogue II: 16 years later

The orange sun rose from the east, sending it's golden rays unto the vineyards, roadways, the river Siene and the city of love itself. The residents are soundly asleep in their beds, contently smiling in their dreams; especially one significant couple in the mansion a couple blocks from the Agreste Mansion itself. Unlike it, it had shorter walls with hedges on them, a basic, yet elegant gate at the front, a garage at the back of the mansion; the garden has a white pebble path surrounding the mansion, with cypress trees surrounding a small circular pool at the back.

The interior has similarities to the Agreste Mansion, but with photos of a very familiar couple, who are sleeping in the master bedroom. The blonde haired man shifted the donah on his side off of his head to see his love sleeping dreamily, making him smile endearingly. The female dark blue haired woman smiled happily in her sleep, before she opened her eyes in a tight narrow gaze and smiled to see her soulmate looking at her endearingly before saying softly "Morning, Kitty." Adrien replied, in a slightly darker voice than he had when he was 16 years ago "Morning, Bugaboo… You had a good sleep?" Marinette nodded slowly with a content smile before she added "It's always better with my Kitty next to me."

Adrien made a purring sound, making Marinette smile with a snicker, before they gently headbutt each other; they then nuzzled their noses affectionately before they gazed each other in the eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss, unlike the ones they shared when they were younger. Marinette then slowly broke off the kiss then rested her head on her Kitty's chest, which is more toned because of the fencing and eating diet he was still on, albeit less often. Adrien stroked Marinette's head with a sincere smile, when a young girl screamed "Mommy! Daddy!" Marinette hummed softly before saying "Our ray of sunshine is awake…" Adrien nodded with a gentle nod, when their bedroom door opened and a young 8 year old girl with hair like Marinette's and green eyes like Adrien's came into the room in her cloud jammies, looking excited about something.

She then jumped onto the bed and hugged her parents in embrace, who hugged her back with joyous laughter. Marinette then said happily "Morning Emma! How'd you sleep?" Emma looked at her mom with glistening eyes and replied enthusiastically "Very well, mommy! Tikki and Plagg slept with me all night, sharing stories with me on their adventures!" Adrien made a calm smile and stroked his daughter's hair gently, making her say "Daddy…" Adrien smiled with his eyes closed, before Emma and her parents embraced in a warm hug; Tikki and Plagg leaned against the door frame, looking pleasantly at the scene and shared an endearing glare before they made a brief peck and flew to their room, believe it or not.

As soon as they closed their door, they transformed into their human formes and went in the bed to cuddle, happy that their relationship is now reinforced. Tikki then looked at Plagg endearingly, which the latter looked back at her and said "Tikki Biccie…" Tikki wrapped her arms around Plagg's neck and replied with glistening eyes "Cheesy Kitty…" Plagg purred contently, before they kissed endearingly, placing their hands on the others cheek. Their moment was interrupted when knocking came from their door and Adrien's voice rang "Tikki, Plagg! Me, Marinette and Emma are going to visit Marcus at his workplace! We'll be back to take you to his place for dinner!" Tikki then yelled back "Alright!" They heard footsteps going down the stairs, then the front doors closed and they proceeded to snuggle.

15 minutes later, Adrien, Marinette and Emma arrived at the restaurant where Marcus is working as Head Chef; when they entered the building, the doorbell rang and Marcus raised his head behind the kitchen counter and saw the family enter the restaurant. Marcus made a warm smile and said "Morning, guys! Hey Emmie." Emma then exclaimed "Unkie Marcus!" Marcus then exited the kitchen in his black chef outfit and hugged Emma in a gentle embrace, before Marcus asked "What are you guys doing here?" Adrien then replied "Well, me, Bugaboo and our little miss sunshine wanted to stop by and see you at your workplace." Marcus shrugged, before he inquired "Did you guys have breakfast?" Adrien and Marinette made an awkward expression, when Emma tugged on Marcus' work pants and shook her head, before Marcus smiled and replied "No worries, I'll fix you guys up some pancakes. Anything else you want? Some OJ? Maple Syrup?" Emma waved her arms in glee and yelled "Yay! We're having pancakes! We're having pancakes!"

Marcus made a comforting chuckle before he went to the kitchen and served up batches of pancakes, with 2 jugs of OJ and 2 bottles of Maple Syrup; he then puts them on a large tray, when Tekla merged out of the Digital Watch and transformed into her human form before helping Marcus with the tray. When they exited the kitchen, holding the tray with the breakfast meal, Emma's eyes widened in joy to see the breakfast meal and Tekla too. As Marcus and Tekla puts the tray down on the table where Marinette, Adrien and Emma are sitting, Emma said "Hi Tekla!" Tekla kneeled down and replied "Hi you little sweetie." Emma then shared an embracing hug with Tekla, who glowed bright blue slightly as she enjoyed the hug with a gentle smile. They then broke off the hug before they sat down at the table as Marcus came back with the plates, cutlery and plastic cups before he sat down between Adrien and Tekla.

The group then served their pancakes on their plates, as Emma is laughing in joy because Marcus made her pancakes the shape as animals. They then dug into their meal, talking about their adventures and their particular battle 16 years ago, when 2 familiar couples knocked on the window and they turned to see they were none other than Gabriel, Beatrice, Tom and Sabine. Marcus then gestured them inside with a warm smile and they went inside before they grabbed a table and 4 chairs and placed them next to where the group is sitting, when Emma exclaimed happily "Granny Sabine! Granny Beatrice!" Emma hugged them both with a cheery expression as both Beatrice and Sabine hugged their granddaughter in a comforting embrace, before she sat back on her seat as Gabriel said "Adrien… 16 years ago, if you told me that you'd wed Marinette and live in a mansion similar to ours, I'd have told you were absolutely lost in your head. I'm glad to see that I was proven wrong, especially since you have a sweethearted child."

Adrien shook his head in amusement, as Gabriel said to Marcus "Marcus… your arrival was a miracle waiting to happen. I'd never wished you what you've been through, but you've shown you'd still keep going, no matter the losses." Marcus shrugged and replied "Maybe, but I don't know what I would do without my Techie…" Tekla placed her hands over chest and made an endearing "Aww…" before they nuzzled their noses and pecked affectionately. Marcus then thought of something and grabbed his phone before saying "Let's take a photo… Tekla, if you kindly?" Tekla nodded and took Marcus' phone as Marcus ushered the rest in front of the Kitchen Counter before he stood with them and said to Tekla "Ready whenever you are, Tech!" Tekla made a wink and held the phone in mid-air with pixels before she dashed in a gale of pixels towards Marcus and turned around to say "Smile, everyone!" A moment later, the photo made a *click!* and the picture shows everyone smiling happily, with Emma waving in overjoyment.


End file.
